Siren's Song
by Spring Witch
Summary: Draco has faery blood in him, but he's not a Veela. Draco is a Siren, a faery being with the ability to have great power in his voice and through all music. When Draco's sister helps him to escape from their father, Harry finds himself drawn to Draco.
1. Bloodlines

Welcome to my first ever Harry/Draco fic. I experimented with a few different storylines before deciding that I liked this one. I've been reading a lot of different 'Draco is a Veela' storylines lately and decided that I'd like to do something similar, yet entirely different… hence my 'Draco is a Siren' storyline, set during seventh year. I really hope you like it, Draco has a soft side people! By the way, Sirius is alive… because he's the best and I love him and I said so. This has got some Remus/Sirius in it as well. I have an original character, Erika, who is Draco's older sister. And randomly, my aim is to throw Crookshanks into a wall at least once throughout the duration of this fic, so then he has an excuse for looking like he ran head first into one.

My friends gave me some challenges for the first chapter, I hope you like them. I thought the last one was hilarious.

_The Challenges issued…_

_Draco has a little sister, (In addition to Erika) come up with a reason why we never knew about her._

_A suicide attempt_

_Include the line "You killed Fuzzball!" in the story._

If any of you have any one-liners and such that you would like me to try and add, please write it down in a review. Nothing too huge though, or it'll be unmanageable.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 1**

"Ah Draco, can I speak to you in the study?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son coolly.

"Of course father." Draco replied, wondering nervously what his father wanted.

Draco stepped into the study behind his father and waited while the blonde man settled himself behind the desk. "Draco, there is something I must discuss with you concerning the Malfoy family heritage."

"_What?" _Draco wanted to say, _"That the Malfoys have always been Death Eater scum and always will be? I already knew that." _

Instead he said, "And what might that be?"

Lucius shuffled some papers. "You may already be aware of this, but for generations, the Malfoys have had faery blood in their veins; more specifically, Siren blood."

"No father, I wasn't aware." Draco said slowly. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Every generation of Malfoy has at least one child with the Siren genes. That child, my son, is you." Lucius explained. "When your sister showed no signs when she turned seventeen, we knew that it had to be you, as you have no cousins from the Malfoy side of your family."

Draco flinched at the cold mention of his older sister Erika, who was the greatest disappointment in their father's life. Lucius rarely spoke of her, her name almost entirely forgotten, except by her adoring younger brother. Draco also didn't fail to notice his father's failure to mention his younger sister, Arianna.

"So, what exactly are Sirens?" Draco asked.

"Sirens have the power to enchant people to bend to their will by simply weaving their power into their voice." Lucius answered proudly. "Their talent lies within music, why else do you think your mother and I paid for that singing teacher that you have over the holidays."

"_Well," _Draco thought, _"That explains why I like singing so much." _He smiled inwardly, it wasn't just singing he loved; he was actually pretty good with a muggle guitar too.

"Although, that power can be used without music too, that's the beauty of it." Lucius added.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Draco asked.

"Only that you're singing abilities will improve ten-fold, so you won't be needing that teacher any more." Lucius told him. "Your looks will improve, and there is a chance, depending on you strength, that you will sprout wings. You will be able to bend anybody to your will."

"So basically, I'm going to become a non-violent Veela?" Draco demanded incredulously.

"Oh no son, you will be more powerful than any Veela." Lucius replied. "Siren's don't have to find life-mates. They have special connections with people, but can essentially choose to be with whoever they want. The people they have these connections with are basically their soul mates, but we do not necessarily love them romantically, although it's not uncommon. Our 'Soul mates' are the only ones who are impervious to our Siren charms."

"And all this will happen tomorrow when I turn seventeen?" Draco queried; his head spinning from the amount of information.

"Yes, so be prepared." Lucius answered, the tone of his voice suggesting that he was dismissed, and Draco turned to go.

He had reached the door when his father said suddenly, "Remember one thing Draco, that this is a fine way to serve the Dark Lord, he will favour you highly. Do not disappoint me. Tomorrow is also the day you get your Dark Mark."

Draco swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat and nodded, not sure that he really_ wanted_ to be favoured by the Dark Lord. "Yes Father."

One thing was for certain, he most certainly did _not _want the Dark Mark.

* * *

Harry Potter was hiding from his cousin Dudley again. It was the safest and easiest way to live in 4 Privet Drive without getting yelled at. He was currently hiding under the sizable rhododendron bush planted in the front garden. It was quiet, and the coolest place to be on a hot day. 

Sixteen-year-old Harry wanted nothing more than a quiet and happy life away from his accursed Aunt and Uncle, and his baby killer whale of a cousin. Sadly, the peace was short lived. Dudley and his friend Piers found him and dragged him out. "What ya doin' Potter?" Dudley asked snidely.

"What's it to you Dud?" Harry replied, sounding more cheerful than he felt. He knew he was in for a beating, and a painful one at that.

"He's givin' you lip Big D!" Piers said, pretending to be astonished.

"Indeed he is, perhaps we ought to teach him a lesson." Dudley smirked.

"I wouldn't if I were you Dudders… you never know what I might do." Harry smirked back.

"You wouldn't dare, they almost expelled you from that insane asylum last time." Dudley argued, but he looked a lot less confident than he had a few seconds ago.

"Never stopped me though, did it?" Harry retorted, referring to the Dementors in Privet Drive the previous holidays. The Dursley's still thought he was to blame for their appearance.

Dudley wasted no more time; he punched Harry squarely in the stomach. He knew that Harry wouldn't risk anything in front of Piers, who darted around and pinned Harry's arms behind his back as Dudley punched him again.

Harry fell to his knees, coughing and retching, blood spilling from his mouth. Dudley finished by kneeing Harry in the stomach. The young wizard collapsed on to the grass, his breathing ragged as the two walked away laughing.

Harry somehow dragged himself upstairs to the bathroom to clean himself up and remove the blood from his face and his clothing before his Aunt and Uncle got home from their dinner engagement. The last thing he needed was Aunt Petunia ranting on about the bloodstains.

Just as he finished clearing away the mess there was a crash coming from the front door and a scream from the two boys in the living room where they had been playing on Dudley's Playstation2.

"Shit! Muggles!" he heard a familiar female voice say, followed by a deep male voice saying calmly; _"Stupefy! Stupefy!" _followed by two loud _'thunks'_ as Piers and Dudley hit the floor.

Harry bolted down the stairs. "Tonks!" he yelled, throwing his arms around a young witch with long waves of purple hair and vivid blue eyes like he would if she were his sister. "You've come to rescue me!"

"Yep, sure have." Tonks answered cheerfully, hugging Harry briefly before disentangling his arms. "But we have to hurry. How long will it take to pack your gear?"

Harry shrugged. "It'll take longer without magic." He said.

A young witch with long blonde hair, silver-grey eyes and pale skin stepped forward. "I'll take care of it Nymph." She said. "I'm better at it than you are anyway."

"Mum trained you better than me Rika." Tonks retorted, "You're actually interested in all that housekeeping stuff, unlike me."

Rika rolled her eyes and grinned at Harry. "Show me to your room." She said.

Harry led the way up the stairs to the second bedroom. When he got to the bottom stair he turned and said with a grin, "Hey Tonks, I love the new look." Before he trotted up the stairs.

Rika began to load his gear neatly into his trunk. "Sorry about your cousin and his mate, we didn't think they'd be here. Luckily Kingsley Shacklebolt can think in a crisis, or Nymph would still be running around trying to work out what to do with them.

Harry shrugged again. "I don't care, they deserved it." He showed Rika the already growing bruise on his stomach. She hissed in sympathy and touched her wand to the bruise to help it fade.

She turned back to his room. "All done I think, I cleared your owl's cage out and shrank it so it would fit. She'll find us eventually."

"Yeah, she always does." Harry replied.

"Good." Rika said. "I'm Erika by the way, Erika Malfoy."

Harry stared at her, unable to believe he hadn't seen it before. "You're a Malfoy?" he asked, incredulous.

Erika sighed. "Yeah, awful huh. I guess it proves that you can't choose you're relatives. Say, you're about the same age as my younger brother Draco, do you know him?"

Harry looked down. "Yeah, I know him." he muttered.

Erika grimaced. "It's like that huh? Well, he is in Slytherin I suppose… I shouldn't expect more from the kid, but I love him still. He's not really that bad, if you give him a chance. Draco has the sweetest smile; unfortunately, it doesn't happen very often." She sighed and headed for the door.

She turned. "Oh and Harry, if it'll make you feel better, I was the first ever Malfoy to be sorted into Gryffindor, or any other house apart from Slytherin for that matter."

Harry grinned, somehow he couldn't think of her as a Malfoy; if she was in the order, then she must be all right.

* * *

When Draco woke the next morning, he didn't feel any different. But when he got up and looked in the mirror, he definitely _looked _different. 

Staring back at him was a seventeen-year-old that hardly resembled the sixteen-year-old that had gone to bed the night before. His hair, which was normally a pale blonde, was almost white, as well as slightly longer. It fell into his eyes, giving him a look that he thought was rather appealing. He was a little taller, but not noticeably so. "Holy shit." He muttered, and realised that his voice was different too, more musical, more lilting than before.

His hands shaking, he crossed to the CD player he had smuggled into the house and put a CD in, a CD of his favourite song.

His voice unsteady, he started to sing.

_**I don't mind spending every day,**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain.**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile.**_

**_Ask her if she wants to stay a while…_**

He was cut off by his father bursting through the door. "God Draco! Don't do any singing until you've learnt how to control your power! In fact, don't talk either; it's upsetting the whole house!" Lucius was so flustered he didn't even notice the muggle CD player.

"Sorry father." Draco answered softly.

"It's all right, I should've warned you." He sighed. "Come, I have to teach you how to control it before you do something you shouldn't… and before your audience with the Dark Lord this evening.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

"Are you ready to go son?" Lucius asked Draco coldly.

"_As ready as I'll ever be." _Draco thought nervously. "Yes father." He replied aloud.

"Let's be going then. I'll apparate you." He gripped his son's arm, perhaps tighter than necessary.

"Remember, no matter what happens, do not show any fear and do as he commands you." Lucius told him, and Draco thought he saw a flicker of pain in his father's eyes. "He favours the Malfoy's very highly, I do not wish for that to change."

He waved his wand and they disappeared, materialising at the home of the Death Eater at whose house they were meeting. In this case, it was the Notts.

"Ah, if it isn't the young Master Malfoy." A cold, snake-like voice hissed from the cloak of the tallest person in the circle. Draco shuddered as Voldemort's voice washed over him like the wind in the bitterest of winters.

"My lord," Lucius murmured bowing, resting his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I have brought Draco to receive his mark."

"I see." Voldemort sneered. "But first, I must determine whether or not he is worthy to receive it." A pair of blood red eyes raked his body from within the folds of the cloak.

"He is very pretty Lucius." The blond man stiffened beneath his cloak, and his hand tightened its hold on Draco, and the blonde boy knew exactly why.

"Thankyou my lord, he received his inheritance this morning."

"Ah, the Malfoy's Siren blood has appeared in the newest generation at last." Voldemort hissed. "This is very pleasing. Come with me Draco." He commanded and Lucius reluctantly released his son's shoulder.

Draco forced himself to follow his father's master into the next room, and shuddered with revulsion when the Dark Lords mouth was crushed against his. Was this part of the reason why his father had been so worried earlier? Had this happened to Lucius too? But he couldn't fight back as Voldemort pushed him on to the bed that was in the room. He couldn't jeopardise his family's lives like that, so he laid there with tears streaming down his face as Voldemort did what he wanted to him.

At last, as the leader of the Death Eaters pulled out of him, he hissed. "You'll do just fine. I hope we can repeat this little experience soon, little Draco." Draco shuddered and held back a sob as he straightened his clothes and followed Voldemort out of the room and back to the others.

"Take the boy home Lucius; he will receive his Mark tomorrow night, at your home. You are all dismissed."

It wasn't until Draco got home that he switched his music on loudly and began to cry, his slim, lithe frame racked with hysterical sobs.

Lucius came into his room and switched the music off. "Pull yourself together Draco." He said coldly. "You are a Malfoy, and Malfoy's do not cry." Inside, Lucius felt like his own heart was breaking, seeing his son like that. A small part of him had hoped that Voldemort wouldn't do to Draco what he himself had been through so long ago. Alas, it seemed his hopes were all in vain.

"I feel so dirty." Draco said, fleeing for the bathroom as he felt his stomach churn.

"Nonsense; it was a great honour." Lucius answered, although he knew all too well how he felt.

"Honour? _Honour!_" Draco yelled disbelievingly, "That was the most horrible, terrifying thing that has ever happened to me! I don't want the Dark Mark!" he shouted.

"Don't talk nonsense, get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning, more rational… more normal"

"Voldemort just raped me father, I'm never going to feel normal again."

His father left without another word, and the instant the door closed, Draco sat at his desk and pulled out a scrap of parchment and an inkwell and quill.

All he wrote was "_Get me out of here, before it's too late. I get 'It' tomorrow night. – Draco."_ Before he gave it to his black screech owl, Noir, and watched him fly out of the window.

As soon as he was out of sighed, Draco went back into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, in a useless attempt to feel clean again. As soon as he got out, he ordered the house elves to burn his clothes… he never wanted to wear them again.

* * *

When Harry arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Place he was greeted by a bear hug from his God father, Sirius. "It's good to see you Harry." He said gruffly. 

"It's good to see you too Sirius." Harry replied with a smile, returning the hug.

"Hello Harry." Another voice hailed him from behind Sirius.

"Hello Professor Lupin." Harry answered.

"Oh, come now Harry," Remus told him with a smile. "Call me by my first name; I'm not your teacher any more." He smiled briefly at Sirius, who wrapped his arm around the slimmer, slightly shorter man's waist.

"That's right; he's your other God father now." He added, and Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around both of them. "You guys are the only parents I've never known, I'm really happy for you." He whispered, as one of Remus's arms and one of Sirius's came around Harry in a protective circle.

Their little moment was broken when a black screech owl tapped on the window, and Harry drew reluctantly away from his Godparents.

There was a small gasp, and Harry noticed that Erika's already pale complexion had gone almost white. "It's Noir!" she whispered, before running to open the window. Harry looked at her, confused.

"Noir is Draco's owl; Rika's been waiting for this for a while now. Today is Draco's birthday, the day he's meant to get his mark." Tonks told him quietly.

Erika read and re-read the note. "What does it say Erika dear?" Molly Weasley asked her.

Erika took a deep, shuddering breath before she read it out. "_Get me out of here, before it's too late. I get 'It' tomorrow night. – Draco."_

"He gets 'It' tomorrow night? What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"He gets the Dark Mark tomorrow night." Erika murmured worriedly. "I have to go to the manor and get him, now!"

"Not tonight Erika." Molly said firmly. "Send him a note to be ready tomorrow morning at 4:00 AM, you've already had to go and get Harry today, you all need to rest."

Erika started to protest, but then nodded reluctantly. She took a quill from a small shoulder bag and wrote. _"Be ready at 4:00 AM, father won't know you're gone until it's too late. – Love Erika."_ And sent it back with Noir.

"I guess I'd better turn in then, if I have to get up so early." She said. Tonks nodded and followed her up the stairs to the room they shared. Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen.

They were passed by Ron and Hermione, running full speed down the stairs and barrelling into Harry so forcefully they nearly knocked him flat.

"You made it! Oh Harry we were so worried about you!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Thanks Mia." Harry said with a smile, patting her hair and grinning at Ron over her head. "All right mate?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" Ron answered, grinning back at him.

"I am now." Harry replied. When Hermione let him go he grasped Ron's arm and slapped him on the back.

"Dinner's up!" he heard Molly's voice from the kitchen.

"Coming!" the three yelled, and ran off to the kitchen, followed by a chuckling Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry turned to tell Sirius and Remus to hurry up, and was just in time to see Sirius lean down and kiss the werewolf, slowly and sweetly on the lips, folding Remus into the curve of his body. Harry smiled; they deserved to be happy after all the hardships they'd endured together.

When they broke the kiss Remus murmured, "He took the news of our relationship well."

Sirius grinned. "I knew he would. He's probably known all along." He spotted the teen loitering in the kitchen doorway. "We have company." He whispered and Remus smiled before they turned to face Harry squarely.

"You better not get all sappy like that all the time," Harry informed them cheekily. "I don't think I'll be able to handle it if I end up living here permanently."

Sirius chuckled and swatted the boy's head playfully. "And who told you you'd be living here permanently?" he asked good-naturedly.

"You did." Harry replied before ducking into the kitchen with a light-hearted laugh.

* * *

Draco didn't sleep a wink that night, neither before nor after receiving Erika's return owl. He had packed and re-packed his trunk countless times, shrank the CD player and his CDs and put them carefully in with the rest of his belongs. 

He hadn't managed to keep anything down since returning from the Death Eater meeting and had had at least three showers since as well. He still felt dirty, used, abused. He was repulsed by the sight of himself. He shuddered as he remembered the feel of Voldemort's body crushing against him, and immediately ran to the bathroom.

"_It's nearly time, it's 3:45."_ He thought desperately. He washed his face and cleaned his teeth.

When he came out of the bathroom, his sister was standing by the window, hauling his trunk onto a broomstick with the help of his cousin Nymph and a tall, black man he didn't know.

Erika turned around and saw him. She smiled encouragingly. "Let's go Drake." She said softly.

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes, and he threw himself into his sister's arms, crying and sobbing harder than he had even after the whole ordeal had happened.

Erika wrapped her arms around her baby brother and held him tightly. "Shhhh, shhhh, it'll all be all right." She whispered gently until his crying eventually subsided. "I'm going to take you to a place where neither father, nor Voldemort will hurt you again." She told him.

**LATER**

Draco stepped tiredly over the threshold of number 12 Grimmauld place as a quivering, exhausted wreck. He didn't even notice who put a blanket over his shoulders and led him to the kitchen.

"Poor lad, I wonder what happened to him." Molly whispered to Erika.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. I asked, but he clammed up." Erika replied sadly.

"My boys and Ginny have never got along with Draco very well Rika, but I'll make sure they treat him decently as long as he's here." Molly promised. "I told them all last night to behave themselves."

"I'll make sure Draco does the same Molly, I promise." Rika agreed.

"Harry and Ron only agreed to let him share their room because they trust you. They're willing to be decent to him because they know you wouldn't have him here if he was going to follow your father."

"I know. Actually, I think that Harry might be able to heal my brother's spirit… if they give each other a chance."

"I don't understand." Molly frowned. She steered Draco to the table and put a mug of hot chocolate in his frozen hands before retreating to a corner with Erika.

"Look at him Molly; he's broken, both mentally and physically. They've hurt him deeply. He's different. Harry might be able to find the real Draco underneath the layers of hatred and hurt. He might be able to find the sweet little angel smile that I remember from when he was a child."

"I hope so. It would be nice if they could start over again." Molly added as Draco put the empty mug on the table and allowed the women to help him up the stairs and into bed.

* * *

Harry and Ron woke the next morning and immediately looked over at the other bed. "He looks bloody awful doesn't he." Ron whispered. 

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Remember what your mum said, when he wakes up, we have to call a truce with him."

"I know. He can't be that bad if Rika trusts him, even if she is his sister. I'm just finding it hard to let go of seven years of hate." Ron complained.

"Me too, but we have to try." Harry said.

Draco turned restlessly in his sleep. Harry bent closer to the blonde boy and inspected his face. "He looks really ill."

"Yeah, I think I'll go get mum." Ron said and left the room.

Moments later Molly Weasley bustled into the room, laying her hand across Draco's forehead.

"He has a high fever. We should let him sleep for as long as he can." She whispered to the two boys.

Harry and Ron nodded. As she left they dressed and headed down to breakfast, stopping on the first floor to wait for Ginny and Hermione.

"What do you make of having Malfoy around here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But he's really sick at the moment." Harry replied.

"Just so long as he doesn't try anything funny." Ron said aggressively.

"I don't think he will." Hermione answered thoughtfully. "I don't think he'll sabotage his sister's friends. Of course, once we get to school I suspect everything will go back to normal."

"Still, I don't trust him." Ron protested.

"You don't have to trust him Ron." Erika said from behind them. "Just tolerate him. I'll make sure he does the same. I know there's been a lot of animosity between you all, but he's here because he wants to be, not because he's been forced."

"I know, Rika. But it's just hard." Ron complained.

Any further conversation was cut off by a thud at the bottom of the stairs. The group went out into the hall to investigate and found Draco at the bottom of the stairs. "Drake?" Erika said, concernedly. "You should still be in bed." She reprimanded. Molly came out to see what the commotion was and nodded sternly in agreement.

On closer inspection, Draco's eyes were glazed over with fever. "I'm all right." He muttered slowly.

"No you're not dear, go back to bed." Molly ordered him, taking him by the arm to lead him back up the stairs. He shrugged her off with surprising strength and turned to an empty piece of wall and screamed "YOU KILLED FUZZBALL!" pointing accusingly at the wall.

"Ye gods… he's delirious; just what we needed." Molly groaned. "No one killed Fuzzball Draco dear, come back to bed now." She led him firmly but gently up the stairs.

When Draco and Molly had gone, Harry, Ron and Hermione were silent. "That was weird." Harry said.

"I'm never going to be able to keep a straight face around him again." Ron sniggered.

"Me neither." Hermione admitted with a small smile.

They were interrupted by a loud snicker behind them. Erika was giggling like mad, leaning against the wall for support.

"I can't believe that he still holds that against me." She gasped.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked.

"Draco was three, I was ten. It was a year before I went to Hogwarts, and Draco had this stuffed toy cat that he named Fuzzball." Erika explained with a grin.

"One day, I stole it and hung it by its tail from the rafters in our father's owlery. By the time he found it the owls had attacked it and it looked a little worse for wear. He came running back into the house screaming at me that I'd killed Fuzzball. I thought it was incredibly funny at the time. Mother sent me in to get it down and she repaired it good as new, but Draco didn't forgive me for a long time. Apparently he still hasn't." she giggled again. "So he still thinks I killed Fuzzball."

The three couldn't take it any more. They broke down into fits of laughter.

Molly came down the stairs looking weary. "He's still screaming about Fuzzball. What _is_ Fuzzball?"

The three explained to her while Erika bounded up the stairs two at a time. After a moment, Harry followed her.

He peeked around his bedroom door, and saw Erika rummaging through Draco's luggage. Eventually, she pulled out a bedraggled toy ginger cat. _"Fuzzball."_ Harry thought with a small smile.

Erika went and sat on Draco's bed, where the delirious boy was still ranting and pushed the toy into his hands. Draco immediately went quiet as Erika ran her fingers soothingly through her little brother's hair.

She looked up and saw Harry standing there. She smiled gently down at her younger brother. "It's made sense that he'd have it with him, it's the only thing left from his childhood." She kissed his forehead and ushered Harry out the door.

"What do you think happened to him?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather not think about it." Erika said grimly. "But come down to the kitchen, I need to explain why Draco is the way he is."

* * *

"When I was eleven and Draco two, our mother had another baby, a little girl called Arianna." Erika looked sad. "She was born just before I started at Hogwarts." 

"Ari was stolen from us when she was eight years old; by Voldemort…" the whole room except Harry and Erika shuddered. "He uses her as blackmail to keep my father loyal to him, every so often he lets father and mother see her, but they do not speak for more than a few minutes. If any Malfoys disobey him, then he has threatened to kill her. Draco risked her life to come to the Place. I risked her life when I ran away from home at sixteen. Father will have to do something pretty remarkable for the Dark Lord in order to keep her safe. The only reason father ever joined the dark side is because Voldemort had Ari." Erika was grim faced.

"That's awful! No wonder he is the way he is… if he didn't want his sister killed he had to act the way he has around everybody." Hermione gasped.

Ron and Harry nodded slowly, still digesting the information. "I think I get it." Harry said. "Don't worry Rika, we'll be nice." He nudged Ron, and he nodded reluctantly.

She smiled. "Thanks you three. It means a lot to me that you'll give him a second chance."

* * *

Draco woke the following morning with a headache that threatened to split his head in two. He groaned in pain and looked around the empty room, trying to remember where he was and what had happened. 

Suddenly he was hit by the memories of the events three days prior. The Death Eater meeting, Voldemort, Erika stealing him away from the manor. He instantly felt the violent urge to be ill, but he fought it back until it was under control.

As he did so, he was vaguely aware of the door opening and an ebony coloured head peered around the corner.

"Potter!" he snapped.

"Oh, you're awake." Harry said, stating the obvious and ignoring his contempt. "Are you hungry?"

Startled, Draco realised he was starving. "Yeah, I am actually." He replied, before lying down and burying his head into the covers.

Harry trotted down the stairs to Erika, who was in the kitchen. "Sleeping Beauty's awake." He informed her with a grin.

"Gotcha." Erika replied with a wink, picking up a breakfast tray and placing food on it while Molly organised everybody else's breakfast.

Harry followed Erika up the stairs, opening doors for her. When they got to the room Draco was unwittingly sharing with Harry and Ron, Harry held the door open to admit Erika, then noticed with an amused grin that there was a lump in the covers that you'd never pick to be one Draco Malfoy.

Erika put the tray on the bedside table and prodded the lump with her finger. "C'mon sleepyhead, rise and shine!" she carolled, and a furry something was hurled out of the covers at her by a disembodied hand.

Erika laughed as the hand retreated back under the covers. "Now, now; be nice to Fuzzball." She reprimanded.

"Rika, tell me want you want and get out, I'm tired." Draco's muffled voice came from beneath the covers.

Erika grinned at Harry. "I have food." She said.

Draco instantly sat up and grinned at her. "Well, what are you waiting for then, give it over!" he said cheekily.

Erika set the food on his lap and ruffled his hair before leaving the room to return to the kitchen. "Hey! Watch the hair!" Draco complained, and she laughed.

"Can you bring the tray back down when he's finished Harry?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem." Harry replied, sitting on his own bed.

Draco stopped eating for a moment. "I have to share a room with you and Weasley don't I?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…" Harry said uncomfortably. "There are tons of people staying here at the moment; there weren't a lot of options."

"Just don't get in my way." Draco retorted.

Harry stopped himself from rising to the bait. "Look Malfoy, we're not exactly happy about this either, but Rika and Mrs. Weasley asked us to call a truce with you, just while we're living under the same roof." Draco snorted ironicallyinto his food.

"We don't have to like it, but we trust Rika and if she trusts you enough to bring you here then maybe you're not evil after all." Draco looked up at him, eyes flashing a dark grey that Harry found quite intriguing.

"Well, when you put it like that, I'll agree to this truce, but only because Rika asked for it." Draco said haughtily.

Harry picked up the breakfast tray and made his way to the door. "We know what it cost you to come here Draco." He said softly.

Draco scoffed. "You couldn't possibly imagine Potter." He snarled.

Harry turned to face him. "We know that you risked your sister's life to escape the Death Eaters." He replied.

"I risked her life, but I lost so much more than Arianna." Draco whispered, just loudly enough for Harry to hear.

When Harry had gone, Draco fought back the tears that had threatened to spill. He had, after all, lost what ever innocence he had left. And right now, that felt much worse that the prolonged loss of his little sister.

* * *

A few days later, Draco decided that he was well enough to get out of bed. The previous day he had spoken to Weasley and come to a hostile sort of truce. He'd even spoken briefly to Granger when she'd come in to find the rest of the Golden Trio. He'd had to swallow his pride a little and apologise for calling her a mudblood. Truth be told, he didn't particularly like the term anyway. 

He went slowly down the stairs, leaning on the rail. He met Tonks at the bottom of the stairs and she helped him into the kitchen.

"Hello, Draco dear." Mrs Weasley said cheerfully.

"Uh, hello Mrs Weasley." Draco answered politely when Tonks nudged him in the ribs.

"Take a seat where ever you can find one love." she told him kindly. Draco looked around, but Tonks was already steering him to a seat between Hermione and Erika and Mrs Weasley put a plate of food piled so high he could hardly see over it.

As he wended his way through the mountain of food, he listened to the trio and his sister, and the Weasley girl chatting away happily.

"Did you see the Quidditch World Cup results this year?" Harry asked. "I've been out of the loop for way too long."

"Yeah, Argentina absolutely slaughtered Zimbabwe in the Final." Ron answered, between mouthfuls for a change. "It wasn't worth watching apparently. Charlie came over to watch it and he's staying here for a while, he was really disgusted. Ask him yourself when he comes back from his shift." He laughed.

"It was pretty appalling." Erika agreed.

Draco looked up from his food. "You went?" he asked and she nodded.

Draco pouted. "You could've taken me." He complained.

"You'll get over it." Erika told him with a grin, ruffling his hair.

"Watch the hair." Draco protested with a small laugh, trying to dodge his sister's hand. His eyes flashed to a deep blue.

She stopped suddenly and studied him closely, staring at his eyes. "Shit, you were seventeen a couple of days ago weren't you?" she demanded.

"Yeah, I can't believe you forgot." Draco accused.

"I'll take you shopping later, but that's not important right now." Erika waved him away. "What I mean is… you…y'know… didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Draco asked.

"Well, I didn't so I guess you and Ari can. I just never thought about it til now." Erika replied. "Plus, you're eyes keep changing colour with your moods." She added.

"Oh, I didn't know they could do that." Draco said, before changing the subject to avoid the questioning glances of the Golden Trio.

"Did anything interesting happen to anyone during the holidays?" Draco asked, not really caring who answered.

"I got to spend some time with my old friends from my muggle school." Hermione said. "Went to a few movies, and stuff like that, nothing interesting." She grinned. "I got my driver's licence!"

"Cool!" Harry, Erika and Tonks exclaimed simultaneously, while Ron and Draco stared at them with confusion.

"Was it hard?" Harry asked her.

"Not really." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot who I'm talking to." Harry laughed.

"I sat around here and did pretty much nothing." Ron complained and they all laughed, even Draco managed a small smirk.

"It wasn't so bad Ron." Ginny reprimanded him.

"What about you Harry? I know you're summer can't have been too pleasant." Hermione asked him.

"You'd be right." Harry answered. "I spent the summer being bashed by my cousin while my Aunt and Uncle weren't looking." He lifted his shirt to show them the bruise that still hadn't quite faded despite Erika's healing. Even Draco hissed in appreciation for the pain that it must have caused.

"What about you Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco looked down at his now empty plate, trying to decide what to say. "I'd rather not talk about my summer." He said quietly, but Erika elbowed him sharply. "But I guess I spent most of it sitting around reading and playing music. It was all right until this week… boring, but not bad." He promptly got to his feet and went upstairs.

* * *

It hurt. It hurt a lot. 

He just wanted the pain to go away; he didn't want to remember what had happened to him at the Death Eater meeting. He wanted it to end so that he didn't have to face the terrible truth of what being a Siren could mean.

His father hadn't properly explained his powers to him, and he didn't understand what they were, he had realised that when Erika had mentioned his eyes. He didn't know who he was anymore; everything he'd ever known had been turned upside down and he hated it. All he knew was that if he hadn't had this accursed power, Voldemort would never have touched him. He wanted to forget; what good was it having these enhanced singing and musical abilities if so much pain came with it?

There was only one way to end the pain, and he knew he had to do it. Maybe he could repent for risking Ari's life, and he felt sorry for leaving Erika, but he couldn't deal with this anymore. He'd thought he could, but he was wrong.

Draco locked himself in the bathroom and took out his wand. He knew that everyone except the Golden Trio and the Weasel's little sister were out somewhere, so by the time they found him it would be too late. He turned the water on to mask any sound he might make and then he performed a severing charm on each of his wrists and watched with a morbid sense of relief floating through him. It hurt, but not as much as the aching in his heart.

His vision began to haze and he felt dizzy. He felt his legs cave underneath him and he collapsed onto the cold tiled floor, his blood pooling around his barely conscious self.

He didn't hear the knock at the door. "Malfoy, are you in there, the water's been running in there for a while." Harry called.

"Yeah, you trying to drown yourself or something?" Ron asked.

There was no answer.

"Shit Ron, maybe you're not far off the mark there." Harry muttered to himself.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and said the unlocking charm that Hermione had taught them back in first year. _"Alohomora!"_

The door swung open, and the breath caught in both boys' throats. "Shit." Harry muttered again.

"I'll get Hermione." Ron said and left at a run.

"Jesus Draco, what possessed you?" Harry asked the unconscious boy, tearing strips off his shirt and wrapping up he cuts on Draco's wrists. He carefully lifted the slightly smaller boy into his arms and carried him away from the bathroom and the pool of blood.

Draco's shirt was dripping with blood, so Harry gritted his teeth and removed it from the boy's body, he saw that Draco's skin was stained red too, so he dug around for a clean shirt and replaced it where the other one had been.

Hermione came bolting up the stairs three at a time and racing into the room, Ron and Ginny close behind her.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know, looks like he tried to kill himself." Harry replied.

Hermione undid the makeshift bandages Harry had constructed and performed a healing charm that Madam Pomfrey had taught her during their last year at Hogwarts. "I'll be forever grateful that I learnt that one." She said. "Lucky you two found him when you did; he might've achieved what he wanted."

"What happened in the last week that would make him want to do this?" Ginny whispered, horrified. Ron put his arm around his sister and hugged her.

"I haven't a clue, and I don't suppose we ever will." Harry answered softly. He looked down at the unconscious Draco and thought to himself; _"He's so innocent looking when he's sleeping, like he doesn't have a care in the world."_ He brushed a stray piece of blonde hair away from the boy's face.

Hermione noticed and smiled inwardly. It was no secret amongst the Gryffindor seventh years that Harry was bisexual. It was also no secret that Harry Potter thought that Draco Malfoy was drop dead gorgeous. But there had always been a difference between thinking that Malfoy was hot and actually liking him. Suddenly Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Harry's thoughts on Draco had changed from just being hot to seriously liking the blonde Slytherin.

Whatever the case may be, she decided that she would watch over them both.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. I hope I get supportive reviews from you all, and that I get a few one-liners from you. If you can beat "You killed Fuzzball!" then I'll be very impressed. Although, if I get too many, I won't be able to put of them into the same chapter. I hope you liked it, please review! 


	2. Settling In

Thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers, I really appreciate everything you wrote. As for my errors with the age difference between Erika and Draco, when I fiddled around with it to make it work, I changed the second mention but forgot about the first, my bad!

In this chapter, you are introduced to Blaise Zabini and his little sister Alessia. I also added a very long winded conversation about anime; dedicated to all anime lovers, where ever you are! Rock on Anime! WOO HOO! For those of you who don't watch anime, I'll put footnotes at the bottom to help explain. Lots of Harry/Draco fluff in this chapter, although they're not actually going to get together yet, I thought that they should at least share a kiss. I thought that their relationship was a little fast moving, but I've seen faster, and it's going to take them a while to actually get together.

Please also note that Half Blood Prince will have very little impact on this fic, I'm not so happy about Sev being evil after all, amongst other things.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters; any characters not in the books, such as Erika, Arianna and Alessia are mine.

**_This chapter is dedicated to xXZero CoolXx. Thanks for supporting me, although something tells me that you shouldn't listen to my friends... hope you like the Gravitation reference!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 2**

Draco woke a week later, once again with a splitting headache, and a fiery pain searing through his lower arms. He groaned as he tried to sit up and was hit by dizzying pain. "Careful mate." He heard his sister's voice float gently through the haze of pain. "You lost a lot of blood according to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Here." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders to support him and raised a cup to his lips. "Uncle Severus whipped this up while you were out. He's been beside himself ever since he found out."

Draco took a sip of the red coloured potion, and coughed and spluttered a little. "That's disgusting! What is it?" he choked.

"It's a blood replenishing potion, it's meant to restore your blood." Erika answered with a quiet laugh.

"I can't believe you haven't yelled at me yet." Draco said softly. "Or at least asked me why I tried to kill myself."

Erika sighed. "There'll be plenty of people yelling at you over the next few days; Uncle Sev, Hermione, Harry." She explained. "As for why, I think I can guess that." She smoothed her hand over his hair. "You got out a little too late to save your innocence Drake, but not too late to get your life together, and not too late to change the way you live it. Don't think that because of what happened you don't deserve to live your life the way _you_ want to for a change. You never wanted to be on such bad terms with Harry, why not try and fix it. He did save your life after all." She suggested before leaving, and letting the boy in question enter the room.

"He didn't save my life, he ruined my death." Draco quipped, and his sister grinned.

"That's the spirit!" she carolled before leaving the two boys alone.

"Hey Malfoy." Harry said, perching on the end of Draco's bed.

"Hi." Draco answered shortly, nervously.

"You gave us quite a scare." Harry told him. "Lucky for you, Hermione's quick with her wand."

"Remind me to thank her sometime." Draco replied wryly, with a hint of a smile.

They were silent for what seemed like an eternity, before Harry asked, "Why? Why do that to yourself?" he sounded pained.

"You couldn't possibly understand what I've been through since my birthday, Potter." Draco snarled. "Why should I have to explain myself to you?"

Harry refused to rise to the bait; refused to yell back at him. "I'm not asking you to explain yourself Draco; I'm asking you to trust us. We pulled you out of a bathroom so full of blood that the stains are still there. Ginny won't go in there because she was so horrified by the site of you lying there that she'd rather brave the main bedroom than go in there. Every time I go in there all I can see is you lying in a pool of your own blood. It scared us Draco, the thought that you would do that to yourself."

He realised he was becoming hysterical, so he took a deep breath before he continued. "We've always operated on the thought that you were a Death Eater in training or something, but when we found out that Erika wanted to bring you here we knew it couldn't possibly be true." Harry shrugged helplessly.

"I think what Harry is trying to say is, Draco, that we want to start over." Hermione said, pushing open the door to reveal herself, Ron and Ginny standing behind it. "Maybe we can even be friends."

"Would you really stretch it that far?" Draco asked her with a trademark smirk.

"We'll see, but can't we at least try?" Hermione pleaded. "We're a part of a huge thing with the Order of the Phoenix; we're all on the same side."

Draco pretended to give Hermione's words his deepest consideration, but inside he already knew the answer. He suddenly gave the most genuine smile that any of the Golden Trio had ever seen him give, and Harry saw his eyes change from a stormy grey to a clear sky blue. "Actually, I'd really like that, I hated the whole 'asshole' persona anyway." He told them.

Ron, ever wary when it came to Malfoys, couldn't help but give him a little smile. "I hope you realise you nearly gave my mum a heart attack when she came home from her shift." She came racing up here three steps at a time, which is a real achievement for her."

Draco laughed at that. "I'm sorry." He said, sobering up. "But I can't tell you why, not yet. It's too fresh in my mind."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Okay, but if you want to talk, you can."

Draco smiled. "Thanks." He replied. "Man it feels weird talking to you like this."

"Tell me about it!" Ron complained.

"So tell me about the Order of the Phoenix." Draco asked them when the four had made themselves comfortable on the beds.

"It consists of witches and wizards who are against Voldemort." Hermione explained, ignoring the winces from Ron, Ginny and Draco. "They come from the Ministry mostly, although some are just normal people, or crooks if you count Mungdungus Fletcher. Most of our teachers are involved too."

"Right, and where are we?" Draco asked.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place." Hermione answered promptly.

"That sounds familiar." Draco said musingly.

"Yes, I expect it does. It belonged to your mother's aunt, it now belongs to Sirius Black; he's in the Order too."

"My cousin Sirius?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "The one who killed all those people?" he saw Harry stiffen and immediately knew the truth. "He's innocent huh?" Harry nodded, and visibly relaxed.

"Okay, I've got all that." Draco said. "Anything else I should know?"

"Four simple rules for surviving in this house." Ron informed him. "One, avoid contact with Kreacher, the house elf, as much as possible; he's a creepy little toerag." He ignored Hermione's reproachful look.

"Two, the most innocent looking things in this house tend to attack people; I suggest you get them before they get you, just last week I got attacked by a biting teapot." Draco snorted. "We've been clearing the place out for two years but it never gets any cleaner, probably because Kreacher's useless and tends to smuggle things back in." Ron continued. Hermione scowled at him.

Draco chuckled. "Sounds like Malfoy Manor." He commented.

"Three, no matter what you're doing in the front entrance hall, do it quietly." Ginny picked up from her brother, "if you so much as breathe loudly you'll set Mrs Black off."

"I thought she died." Draco said.

"She did." Harry replied, "But there's a portrait of her hanging behind the curtains in the entrance hall, and if things get too loud she starts screaming obscenities. The only way to shut her up is to close the curtains on her, and that's no easy feat."

"I'll be careful." Draco promised. "What's number four?"

"When mum starts to rant, _scatter!_" Ginny finished with a laugh. "No doubt she'll practically adopt you like she has Harry." They all joined in the laughter; although Draco privately thought that he'd like to be adopted by Mrs Weasley.

"All right, that'll do; I think Draco's had quite enough excitement for one day." Molly came bustling into the room as if on cue. "He needs to rest. Shoo!" she ushered her four charges out of the room, closing the door so she could check Draco's bandages in peace.

"You scared them all you know." she told him quietly. "Particularly Harry, although it might not show. He was so relieved when Erika told everyone you'd woken up, I could see it in his face."

Draco said nothing, but was inwardly happy that Harry was concerned for him.

But what made him the happiest was that everyone had accepted him so readily here. It was most certainly not something he had expected. Mrs Weasley changed his dressings and gave him more of that vile blood replenishing potion before he drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Another week passed before Molly allowed Draco to get out of bed. On his third day of cleaning out the house with his new, tentative friends, he asked if they could go somewhere to help fight the boredom that was plaguing them all. "I haven't been to Muggle London for so long." He sighed wistfully. "Father would never let me go, so I had to wait until I got to Blaise's house."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Sirius said from behind them. "I'll see if I can accompany you in my dog form, I need the exercise. Of course, I'll have to clear it with Molly first." He disappeared.

Mrs Weasley wasn't exactly happy about it, but eventually she relented when she looked into the pleading eyes of her two youngest children and her three 'foundlings'. "Very well, but _be careful_." She warned.

So the following morning the five of them and Sirius went to Diagon Alley to exchange some of their money into Pounds, and set of into Muggle London.

"I know where we are." Hermione said, looking around.

"Me too, I love this place." Draco replied, smiling happily.

"Shop-a-holic are we Draco?" Ginny asked him.

"Yep, there's only one thing I love more than clothes shopping." Draco told her.

"And what's that?" Ron asked warily, still not completely trusting.

"Anime shopping!" Draco squealed… yes, squealed.

"Really! Oh my God, I _love_ anime!" Hermione shrieked delightedly.

"See, I knew there was something I liked about you!" Draco quipped. Harry snorted.

"What do you watch?" Hermione asked.

"Chrono Crusade, Fruits Basket, DN Angel, Full Metal Alchemist, Orphen, Gravitation… the usual stuff." he listed them on his fingers.

Hermione cut him off. "Gravitation? Not something I'd expect a guy to watch."

"Neither is Fruits Basket." Draco pointed out.

"Yes, but it has its merits for both guys and girls. I mean come on, what guy wouldn't idolise Shigure? (1)" Hermione asked. Her gaze sharpened. "Unless of course… why _do_ you watch Gravitation?"

"The music is fantastic." Draco answered.

"I can't argue there, but what about the rest of it? The whole Eiri/Shuichi thing?" (2) Hermione pressed.

Draco grinned and leant down to whisper in her ear, so Harry, Ron and Ginny couldn't hear. "I love it." He told her.

She grinned up at him. "So does that mean you're…?"" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. Draco nodded and her grin widened. "We are going to get along just fine." She told him.

He laughed. "Good." He said in an undertone. "I need someone to check out the hot anime guys with."

Hermione giggled. "I'm totally there," she said.

"I thought that was my job." A pouty voice said from right behind them.

Draco whirled. "Merlin Alessia, don't eavesdrop like that!" he snapped.

Alessia shrugged. "Sorry, it's a habit. Did you find another Anime fan?"

"Yeah, and one who likes Gravitation no less." Draco laughed.

"Excellent. Do you like Eiri or Shuichi better?" Alessia asked Hermione?

"Eiri." Hermione answered.

"Good, because Shu and Ryu are mine." She said, startling a laugh from both Hermione and Draco.

"Did you understand any of that?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny.

"Nope." They answered. Sirius woofed in reply.

"Where's your brother?"

"Here, wondering why you're hanging out with these people." A new voice answered.

"Cool it Blaise, they're all right." Draco said placatingly. "They know the truth."

"Oh, that's all right then." Blaise smiled with relief. "Are you all right, I've been worried about you since that Death Eater meeting at our place."

"I'm okay, but I'd rather not talk about it here." Draco replied, casting a furtive look at his new friends. "I'd rather not press my luck with these guys."

"Okay, I get it." Blaise nodded. He went over to them. "We've never really talked; I'm Blaise Zabini and this is my younger sister Alessia. Lessa's in her fifth year this year."

Alessia waved vaguely from where she was having a spirited conversation with Hermione about various anime characters.

"Well, no doubt you know who we are." Harry replied warily.

Blaise nodded. "I do know who you are." He agreed, frowning slightly.

Harry looked across at Draco. "Can we trust them?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah. Blaise doesn't want to be a Death Eater either." Draco replied. Blaise shuddered at the mere thought, and Alessia halted her conversation with Hermione to glare at Harry, as if the insinuation were an insult, which to her, it was.

Sirius barked sharply to get Harry's attention and trotted into a nearby alleyway. They all followed him curiously, wondering what he wanted. They gasped when he transformed back. "Sirius! Have you gone mad? Mrs. Weasley will kill you! Not to mention Remus!" Harry hissed.

"Not to mention we don't know if we can really trust these Slytherins." Ron added. There was a noise of protest from Alessia, who didn't seem too worried about the appearance of a convicted murderer. Blaise on the other hand was panicking, but not really able to form proper words.

"Jeez Blaise, calm down, he's innocent." Draco told him with a grin. "What did you want to say Sirius?" he asked, looking at the taller man inquiringly.

"I wanted to say that they seem alright. If they were muggle haters and Death Eater wannabe's do you really think they'd be in to muggle anime?" he asked. "I think we'd better take them back to Headquarters. I'll find a way to talk Molly and Remus around later." He transformed back into the shaggy black dog.

"All right, but not before I go anime shopping." Alessia, Hermione, Draco and Blaise said together, then laughing and bolting to a shop that they all seemed to frequent enough to be on first name terms with the owner.

After a half hour in the shop browsing, spending money and explaining to their ignorant friends about the joys of anime and manga and the wonders of Anime Conventions, the group made their way back to Grimmauld Place laden with shopping bags bursting with anime.

"I'll never get to watch it though." Draco said gloomily. "My father would beat me if he found it in the house, so I left it hidden in Lessa's room. I only ever get to watch it when I'm at their house."

Hermione laughed. "It's okay Draco, I have a laptop that I spelled to work at Hogwarts and at the Place, if you want to watch anything, all you have to do is ask."

Draco stared at her. "Really?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Thanks Mia." He said, hugging her around the shoulders.

Hermione giggled. "Mia? That's a new one." She said.

"It suits you." Draco laughed, and Sirius wuffed and reached up to press the doorbell with his paw.

As soon as the sound rang through the entrance hall of the house, Mrs. Black kicked up her usual array of shrieks and screams. _"Filth! Scum! Befouling the house of my forefathers! Evil blood traitors! Mudbloods!"_

Sirius ran into the hall, transforming as he ran. "Shut up you evil woman! Just SHUT UP!" He bellowed, as Remus hurried out of the basement kitchen to help him close the curtains. They snapped back around the portrait, leaving the two men panting from the effort.

"Lovely woman she is, my mother." Sirius said dryly. Remus put his arm around Sirius's shoulder and led him away with a small smile on his face. The group smiled knowingly at each other as Sirius's fingers slid down to intertwine with Remus's.

"Are they…?" Blaise asked.

"Together? Yeah, they are." Harry said with a smile. Hermione, Ginny and Alessia all sighed romantically.

Ron rolled his eyes and led the way down into the basement kitchen. "Hello dear, back already?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, Draco and Hermione spent all their money." Ron replied. "Mum, this is Blaise Zabini and his sister Alessia. They're friends of Draco's."

Molly frowned. "You really should be careful about bringing people here Ron." She said reprovingly.

"That was my idea Molly, don't be mad at the kids." Sirius told her as he came into the kitchen, straightening his slightly askew robes, making the friends grin at each other. Remus followed not long after, tucking a piece of stay hair back into place.

"Oh really?" Molly said mildly, her eyes glittering.

"Yeah, I reckon they're all right; they're not anti-muggle and they're against becoming Death Eaters. And besides, the kids can come in handy for the Order when they get back to school. The more the merrier right?" Sirius replied.

"Sirius is right Molly." Remus suggested. "The best way that we can find out what the Death Eaters are up to is through their children. They will tell someone they trust exactly what's going on at home. Blaise, Draco and Alessia will prove invaluable to the Order."

"Thanks Professor!" Blaise, Draco and Alessia chorused.

"Don't mention it." Remus answered. "But there's really no need to call me professor anymore; that's a right that should be reserved for Erika."

"Huh? Why?" Draco asked, confused.

"It's technically not my title either; I'm just going to be the assistant. Professor Dumbledore decided that I would be safer at Hogwarts this year, but I'm not trained to be a teacher, so I'm going to be the assistant for both Uncle Severus and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The teacher is someone called Professor Jayson Killian." Erika answered her brother, smiling at Blaise and Alessia in turn as she followed the two Marauders out of the kitchen. They smiled back.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier…why?" Draco demanded.

"Because you've spent half of your time here unconscious." Erika reminded him. Blaise and Alessia looked at him curiously.

"It's a long story." He muttered.

"Indeed it is." Erika said wryly, "One that they can probably guess better than even I can."

Alessia got the hint instantly, and pulled both Draco and Blaise up the stairs calling, "We'll be back in a minute!"

"Did one of the Death Eater's try something?" Alessia demanded when they had shut themselves in Draco's room.

"No, but Voldemort did." Draco shuddered at the memory, and Blaise made an alarmed noise. "What happened when you went into that room with him?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco said bitterly.

"Maybe you should." Alessia told him quietly, grasping his arm and pulling back his sleeve, revealing the scars from his attempted suicide. He flinched and wrenched his arm out of her grip.

"Jesus Drake, what happened." He remained stonily silent at Blaise's harsh question.

"Does this have anything to do with your coming into your powers?" Alessia asked. Both she and Blaise knew about Draco's Siren heritage, he'd told them when he's first found out; distressed by the news that he had Faery blood in his veins.

"Yeah, but I'd still rather not talk about it." Draco replied bluntly.

"All right then, fine." Alessia said, changing the subject, "Will you sing for us? I noticed your CD player in the corner over there." She pointed at the player.

Draco hesitated. "Sure, I guess so. But it might be dangerous until I learn to control it."

He smiled cheekily, "Any requests?" he asked.

"How about one of the songs that you wrote? You've never sung your own for us." Alessia suggested. Draco grinned; he'd known she'd say that. He crossed the room and pulled his muggle guitar out from under the bed. Normally, he'd flare up at the mentioning of him singing his own song, but as it was Lessa, he didn't mind so much.

_**Sweet days that haunt my sleep at night**_

_**That I'm sure we'll never see again**_

_**The suns we saw at dawn's first light so many years ago**_

_**Are nothing more than memories that are far too close to home**_

_**There is nothing I want more**_

_**Than to see you smiling down at me **_

_**And telling me our love is always sure **_

**_So I pray, that someday you and I will see the sun once more_**

_**Bring me from the shadows and into your arms again.**_

_**And I pray, that if we are together one last time**_

_**That you might just restore this heart of mine.**_

Erika was in the kitchen helping Molly to prepare lunch when she noticed the change in the atmosphere. At first she paid no attention to it, the house was so full of magic it wasn't unusual for the auras in the house to change at times, and she could tell due to her heightened senses.

She put a plate of sandwiches in front of Mundungus Fletcher. "Here you go Dung." She said cheerfully.

He didn't answer, just stared off into space; out of the door, facing the stairs. She waved her hand in front of his face, and he still didn't answer her.

More alarmed now, she looked more carefully around the room, and noticed that the others were staring in the same direction as Mundungus.

All that is, except Harry and Hermione.

"What's gotten into everyone?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… wait; yes I do." Erika muttered, trying to stifle the grin that was starting to spread across her lips.

Harry and Hermione looked at her curiously and she put her finger to her lips and beckoned them to follow her out of the kitchen. When they reached the bottom of the stairwell, Erika whispered, "Listen."

They listened hard, and they instantly heard strains of music; a guitar to be exact, playing all through the house, capturing everyone who heard it in its web of magic.

"What is that?" Hermione whispered, "Where is it coming from?"

Erika's eyes lit up. "That, my friends, is Draco in full voice." She said, and her pale blue eyes glowed a shining sky blue.

Sad strains of music floated down to them. "That," Hermione breathed, "Is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard."

Harry could only nod in agreement, so spellbound by the sound of Draco's voice that he couldn't speak.

"Yes well," Erika said with a wry smile. "Looks like I'm going to have to give him some control lessons before he sings again. At least father taught him to keep it out of his voice when he speaks.

"What is _it_ exactly?" Hermione asked.

"I'll get Drake to explain it to you later. But first I have to bring everybody back to the real world." She took the stairs three at a time, avoiding their questioning gazes and trying hard not to grin at the fact that Harry was unaffected by Draco's power.

She threw open the door to the room and Draco halted instantly, a guilty look spreading across his face.

Erika had to restrain her laughter as she watched her abashed younger brother through narrowed eyes. "I think you had better refrain from music of any kind until I can teach you to control it."

"_You're_ going to teach me?" Draco asked incredulously. "But… you don't have any powers!"

"Who told you that?" Erika demanded. "I'll have you know that that is most certainly not the case!"

"But father said that you never showed signs of power." Draco protested.

"Well, I wouldn't have now would I?" Erika explained patiently. "I left home just before I turned seventeen, so I came into my powers after I left and he was never any the wiser."

That made perfect sense to Draco. With their father's obsession with power at any cost, Erika had made the right decision when it came to saving herself rather than living through the kind of fate that Draco himself had suffered.

His sister's gaze shifted to Blaise and Alessia. "I take it that you are unaffected by his power?" they nodded.

"I thought as much. Each Siren has a select amount of people who are immune to their power. As luck would have it, most Sirens decide to start a relationship with one of these people. It's hard to explain, but many find themselves naturally drawn to one that they can't ensorcell. Of course some prefer it because there's no risk of encorcelling them, some trust themselves enough to start a relationship with people they can, or others, like my father, ensorcell the one they want."

"Father ensorcelled mother?" Draco asked, ashen faced.

"Yeah, although there wasn't any need, she loved him anyway. But that's why she can't bring herself to leave." Erika said darkly. "As I said, most of our kind finds that they have an undeniable link between themselves and one of their so called Soul-Mates. Not all though, it depends on how sensitive each individual Siren's power is."

"Who are mine? Are there any apart from Lessa and Blaise?" Draco queried.

"Harry and Hermione, but there might be others." Erika replied.

"Who are yours?" Alessia asked her.

"Nymph, Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Sev and one of my old school friends." Erika answered. "And other Sirens aren't affected by another's power, but can sense when another uses their power, depending on the subtlety."

Draco digested this information slowly, and Erika smiled and ruffled his hair. "Anyway guys, lunch is up, and I think Harry and Hermione want an explanation. The others should've regained their senses by now."

"Okay, we'll be right down." Draco replied.

When they entered the kitchen, nothing seemed to have changed in the atmosphere. Draco sat down between Harry and Hermione and opposite Blaise and Alessia. Harry looked at him. "So, what's going on? What happened back there?" he asked.

"I'll explain later, I don't want this to be common knowledge." He murmured. So the group ate a hurried lunch and Draco beckoned the two Gryffindors to follow him up to the room he shared with Ron and Harry.

Harry sat cross-legged on his bed while Hermione perched herself on the end of Ron's bed.

"Well," Draco began slowly. "Not to go into too much detail or anything, but basically, I'm a Siren." Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. "The gene was activated on my birthday."

"Rika is one too, and she told me that there are a select few people that are unaffected by our power. Apparently, the people that are unaffected by my power are you two, Blaise and Alessia." Draco explained.

"Which explains why everyone else spaced out." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Wow Draco, this is amazing." She exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you, this is an amazing talent."

Draco's gaze darkened. "Maybe…maybe not." He murmured.

* * *

Draco sat up in his bed two weeks later, watching as Harry slept peacefully in the bed beside his, grinning slightly when he heard another light snore come from Ron's bed. It was amazing how he'd managed to get to know these people so well, and become accustomed to all their little quirks.

It was his favourite thing to do, watch Harry sleep. He didn't remember when his hatred for the raven haired teen had turned to friendship, and then into something that could almost be love.

As he thought back over the last few weeks, he thought about how far he had come since the day that he had attempted to end his life. His control lessons with Erika were going well, and Blaise and Alessia managed to visit at least once a week. For the first time ever, life was good.

This time at the Place had been like a dream for Draco. For the first time in his life, he was happy, and he was in love with the one and only Harry Potter.

He smiled gently as Harry turned in his sleep. The boy looked at peace in a way Draco had never seen him. He was lucky that he was one of those Sirens who could feel a bond between his Soul-Mate; he knew he'd never want to leave Harry if he could have him.

There was a tap on the window, there was an owl flitting outside the room. Draco stretched and went to the window to let the owl in.

Draco's heart clenched when he saw the seal on the envelope… a skull with a snake threaded through the mouth. As he tore open the letter and read it through his breathing slowed and his heart ached in despair for the life that he had almost got to keep.

He went to Harry's bed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He leaned over the sleeping boy and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, before curling up on his bed and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Draco." Harry said cheerfully when he came down to breakfast, and was met with a sneer from the boy seated at the table that he thought had been lost in the past.

"Sod off Potter." He snapped.

Harry stopped and stared. Where had that come from so suddenly? "Draco, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, everything's just fine… just fucking _fantastic_." Draco whispered fiercely, so that only he and Harry could hear.

Draco stood up do violently that the chair fell over and clattered to the floor as he stormed out of the kitchen.

Harry followed him out. The raven haired reached out and caught the blonde's hand. "Draco, what's happened? I thought we were past all this, what's changed?" He asked softly, with the worry for his friend evident in his voice. He and Draco had begun to get along so well over the last few weeks. The Slytherin boy was even starting to get along with Ron and was enjoying being coddled by Molly. He'd changed; he wasn't the cold, aloof Ice Prince he'd used to be.

"_Everything's_ changed." Draco snarled, wrenching his hand away and trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his hand. Without waiting for a reply he ran up the stairs two at a time.

As Harry watched him disappear into their room, he felt a hand rest lightly on his arm. Tonks and Erika were standing behind him, their faces grim and Erika was white and drawn with worry.

"It's nothing you've done Harry." Tonks told him reassuringly. She handed him a crumpled piece of parchment. "Here, this fell out of his pocket."

As Harry took the parchment from her, his blood chilled.

_We know where you are Draco, and if you do not return home by tomorrow night we will kill all the people in the house before we kill you too. You have been unfaithful to the Dark Lord Master Malfoy, and we do not take this insult lightly._

_Make the right decision Draco, for yours and your friends are not the only lives at stake…_

It was signed with a Dark Mark, and the ink was red. "It's written in blood." Harry whispered, horrified.

"Yes, and most likely, it's Ari's." Erika said softly. She looked down at him. "Tell him Harry; tell him he's safe here… tell him that they can't hurt him here. With Dumbledore as our Secret Keeper even if they know the address they can't find us or hurt us."

"But what about Arianna?" Harry demanded. "They'll kill her."

"I doubt it." Tonks told him gently. "She's too valuable."

Harry looked at her questioningly, and Erika explained.

"Ari is too valuable to kill." She said. "She is the only thing keeping my father loyal to the Dark Lord, if he kills her, Lucius would rather die trying to escape him than stick around if Ari was safe." Harry snorted, he found that rather hard to believe.

Erika sighed. "There's something you need to understand about my father Harry, and that is the fact that he's never been short of love for any of us." She said.

"Father never really had much to do with us; mother and grandma raised us for the most part. But father never missed a birthday or a Christmas present, and he was always there when we needed him."

She sighed. "But at the same time, father has this infallible infatuation with the purity of blood, and with power. He hates the fact that the Malfoy's are not truly pure-blooded, but is willing to make up for it by offering our powers to what he believes is the 'winning side', or the side that he believes that he can gain the highest status for the family. If he can use our powers to his advantage, than he will. But he always leaves an escape route, just in case something goes wrong. Voldemort took his escape route when he took our sister, if he wants to keep her safe, than he has to remain loyal."

"So essentially, he loves his family but he loves power more." Harry said sardonically. "Nice." He commented.

"So you have to explain to Draco that he's safe here; that we're all safe here. I think you're the only one he'll listen to." Tonks told him softly.

Harry nodded slowly. "I will." He promised.

Erika smiled and hugged him. "Thankyou." She whispered.

* * *

"Draco! What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Draco froze; he had been throwing his things into his trunk haphazardly as he found them on the floor. "I'm leaving Potter, what does it look like?" he sneered.

"Don't be stupid Draco, you're not going anywhere." Harry informed him.

"Watch me!" Draco snarled. Suddenly his face softened and he looked sad; it seemed he wasn't able to keep his old act going anymore. "I'm sorry Harry, but I have to go. I can't explain why."

"There's no need to explain Draco." Harry replied, pulling the letter from his pocket and showing him. "Erika found it; she told me what it meant for you."

Draco sank down onto the closest bed, his small, lithe body shaking with silent sobs. "I can't jeopardise everyone's lives like this." He cried.

Harry sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You're not jeopardising anything Draco. We're all safe here."

He sat with Draco for almost an hour, explaining that with Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper, not even Bellatrix Lestrange would be able to get past the front door. "The place is also charmed to look like a tumble-down ruin, just for the Death Eaters, so that they think they've either been given false information or that we've cleared out." Harry added. "There are also barriers so powerful that they could kill a whole company of Death Eaters when activated." He looked down at Draco's swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "So there's really nothing to worry about." Harry told him gently.

"But there is! There is!" Draco cried, leaping to his feet and pacing around the room. Harry stood too, concerned for him. "I can't do anything that might cause harm to come to my little sister!" Draco was almost hysterical.

"Nothing will happen to her." Harry told him, gripping the blonde by the shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"The Dark Lord has her! If I don't do as I'm told, he'll kill her! You know he will Harry! You know he will!" Draco sobbed. Not thinking straight, he threw himself into Harry's arms.

Sighing softly, Harry wrapped his arms around the distressed Draco's waist. He had to admit that the situation was a grim one; for both Draco _and_ Arianna, but he also knew that what Erika had said was true, and that Voldemort was no fool.

"Arianna will be fine. She's far too valuable for Voldemort to kill her." Draco looked up at him, a small glimmer of hope shining in his currently dark blue eyes, and Harry's heart jumped. He knew Draco's eyes changed colour depending on his mood, but it never ceased to amaze him, the beauty and emotion they showed. Draco rested his against Harry's chest again, staring at the floor once more.

"Remember, Arianna is the only remaining thing keeping your father loyal to him, and he can't afford to lose someone so influential to the other side." Harry continued.

They stood like that for quite some time as Draco thought about what Harry had told him and composed himself. Slowly, he looked up at Harry again. "I don't want to leave." He whispered, almost as if the realisation had only just hit him.

Harry's arms unintentionally tightened around Draco's waist. "Then don't." he replied simply, staring down into Draco's gorgeous eyes. Without thinking about it first, the raven haired boy impulsively leaned down and kissed him.

Draco froze, then smiled and responded warmly to the gentle kiss. Finally, when Harry pulled away, both boys were blushing, and they both had small smiles on their faces. "Sorry." Harry murmured.

Draco shrugged, and his smile widened. "Don't be." He replied.

"Let me help you unpack." Harry said briskly, trying to hide the fact that he was slightly embarrassed and more than a little mortified that he had just kissed Draco Malfoy, enjoyed it, and was still alive to tell the tale. More to the point, Draco seemed to have enjoyed it too; that thought made him strangely happy.

The two teenagers spent the afternoon 'reorganizing' the mess on the floor with Draco's things, laughing and giggling, but avoiding the subject of the kiss. They didn't notice two smiling girls, who had witnessed the whole thing, creep softly back down the stairs.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2! I seriously thought I'd never get there!

About Draco's height; I said in chapter 1 that he'd grown a little when he came in to his power. He's still shorter than Harry, and not as well built. He's muscled out a little, but he's more sleek than bulky. I'm also toying with the idea of putting Snape and Erika together, but if you have a better idea, please review and tell me.

**(1) Shigure is a character from Fruits Basket, a Manga/Anime about a family who are cursed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac, plus the Cat. They transform into the animals when they are hugged by a person of the opposite sex. Shigure is the Dog, and he's a bit of a pervert. He's a novelist with a bit of a thing for High School Girls. He's hilarious and really hot. Hence the fact, guys would idolise him.**

**(2) Eiri and Shuichi are from an Anime/Manga as well. It's a Shounen-Ai (Boy-on-Boy) series about a novelist and a singer being together. Eiri, (The novelist) is an asshole to Shuichi (the singer) all the time, but Shuichi refuses to give up on their relationship, no matter what crap Eiri puts him through, which is a lot. As Shuichi is in a band, the Gravitation music is some of the best in the business.**


	3. Conflicts and Classes

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Especially to xXZero CoolXx for all the encouragement that has been given to me. Talk about motivational! cough motivational BLACKMAIL! Hehehe…

While I'm at it, I recommend that you all go and read one shots written by the author Keikokin. She writes Harry/Draco and Harry/Lucius mostly… they're really good, I've read them all, so please go and do yourself a favour and read them, they deserve more reviews than they have.

In this chapter, the new DADA teacher will be introduced, and it is my aim to make you all hate him by the end of this story, as he will come between Harry and Draco over the course of the next few chapters. If you hate him by the end of the next few chapters, I will have done my job.

I hope you liked the song that Draco sang for Blaise and Alessia, I wrote it myself. There are more verses, and they'll probably show up during the fic. There's some H/D fluff in this chappie too!

And finally, I found away around a Ron/Hermione pairing. It's the only likely romance in the HP books, and I hate it with a passion. I won't say who they'll end up with in this, but they won't be together. Also, please tell me what you think of Erika being with Sev. It'll probably happen anyway, but I still want an opinion.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. Alessia, Erika, Arianna and Jayson are mine.

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 3**

"Ronald! Hurry up or we'll never make it to the station in time!" Mrs Weasley bellowed up the stairs.

"Coming mum!" Ron yelled back down. He came bolting down the stairs pulling his trunk behind him.

"Jeez, he's such a slow coach." Draco muttered, and Harry and Hermione grinned and nodded.

"He's always been like that." Ginny commented from behind them. "Not a morning person is our Ronnie-kins."

"Let's go, let's go, _let's go_!" Molly cried, stressed. "The Ministry cars are waiting for us already!"

The group hurried out of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and on to the street, where the black cars were waiting for them. Remus, Sirius, Tonks and the Weasley Twins came out to say goodbye to Erika and the teenagers.

"Be careful, all of you." Sirius said, hugging all of them tightly, seemingly reluctant to say goodbye. He hugged Harry the longest. "Especially you Har', keep your nose clean." He said quietly. Then he dropped his voice to a whisper. "And look after Draco." He winked at him knowingly. Harry blushed, as Sirius had known he would. His godfather laughed as Remus came over to give Harry a farewell hug.

"Wotcher Harry, see you soon." Tonks winked at him cheerfully.

"Yeah, see you Harry, behave now." Fred told him with a grin.

"Come visit us in Hogsmeade some time." George added cheekily.

"And bring Draco with you!" they said together, and Harry's blush deepened.

"Just shut up all of you." He muttered, causing them all to laugh.

The group piled into the cars and made their way to Kings Cross Station. Molly hurried them through crowds of Muggles trying to fight their way to their own trains. They took the barrier two at a time and found Blaise and Alessia waiting for them on the other side. "Thank Merlin! It's about time too!" Blaise yelled at them. "We thought you weren't going to make it!"

"We made the driver hold on until you got here, but I think he's getting annoyed. The only thing that's making him wait for you is the fact that he'll be majorly in the shit if Professor Dumbledore finds out he left without Harry Potter _again_." Alessia told them with a smile and a hug for Draco. "Let's go, before Pansy works out where you are." She said to them.

Draco shuddered. "Indeed." He said, and Blaise helped him haul his trunk onto the train.

The teenagers waved to Mr and Mrs Weasley as the train pulled out of Platform 9¾, then went to find a compartment.

They found one without too much trouble. There was an empty one in the middle of the train, where the entire group caught up with news, since Blaise and Alessia had not been able to visit The Place since Draco had got the letter from the Death Eaters.

They were interrupted when Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood poked their heads into the compartment.

They stared for a moment, before Neville said in a strangled voice; "Well… of all the things I was expecting to see, this was not it." He sounded faint.

"Merlin Longbottom;" Draco drawled. "Either get in or get out, that goes for you too Lovegood, preferably before Pansy finds out where I am."

Both Neville and Luna decided that 'in' was too good an opportunity to pass up; and Neville wanted an explanation. Luna however, seemed convinced that this abrupt change in attitude was due to a complex involvement in something known as the Bograt Conspiracy.

They had barely got settled when the compartment door slid open again to reveal Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who pretty much had the same reaction as Neville. "Holy Shit, do mine eyes deceive me?" Seamus demanded.

Draco sighed. "I repeat, either get in, or get out." Seamus and Dean also opted for the 'in' option. They squeezed themselves in.

As soon as Ron and Hermione had settled their gear into one of the overhead sections, they left the compartment to attend the Head Girl/Prefect meeting at the front of the train, Hermione being Head Girl and Ron being a Prefect. According to Hermione, Ernie Macmillan was Head Boy.

"Well, that means we have a little more room." Draco said as Alessia also left for the Prefect meeting, having been selected as the new fifth year Slytherin female Prefect. "At least until they come back.

"Ah, Draco, don't you have to go to the Prefect meeting too?" Harry reminded him.

Draco stared at him for a moment before grinning widely and cracking up. "Well, that's me having a blonde moment… I better catch up to Mia then, see ya!" he waved and raced out of the room. He stopped and turned around, saying with a pained expression on his face. "Crap, so much for avoiding Pansy." Harry laughed as the blonde left the room.

When he was gone, the three Gryffindor newcomers turned to Harry, questioning looks on their faces. Harry simply shrugged and said "Things change." And changed the subject. The others, (Excepting Luna) exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

Draco raced down the corridor and towards the first compartment where the Prefect Meeting was held. He made it just in time to catch Lessa at the open door.

"Hello Drakey!" Draco heard a sickly sweet voice that could only belong to one person. "What took you so long?"

"Hello Pansy," Draco replied coldly. "I apologise for my lateness, I almost missed the train and then forgot I had to be here too." He cast Alessia a sheepish glance and she giggled.

Ron snorted and Draco glared at him. "Nice of you to remind me Weasley." He muttered under his breath.

Ron shrugged and grinned. "Sorry." He replied.

"Sure you are." Draco retorted, smiling slightly.

"No, I really am, but it was way too funny to pass up." Ron sniggered and Draco whacked him lightly on the arm as Alessia and Hermione giggled.

Pansy watched the quick exchange between the so-called enemies with narrowed eyes. She didn't like it, not one bit. She knew that Draco had run away from home during the summer holidays and had simply disappeared. Her parents had refused to tell her where he had gone to, and now she had a funny feeling she knew.

The meeting went past slowly, and Draco was starving by the time they were allowed to return to their friends. Ron and Hermione left before him, with a smile and a wave form Mia. Both he and Alessia waved back as Draco waited for Alessia to collect her things together. "I don't know why you brought all this with you." He told her, nodding at her shoulder bag. "Nothing important happened."

"Well, I wanted to be prepared." Lessa retorted. "Next time I'll know better."

"Yes, you will." Draco informed her with false haughtiness gracing his pale, but Lessa could tell by the fact that his eyes had changed to a clear, ocean blue, that he was teasing her. "But can we go and find Blaise and the others, I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Alessia told him with a laugh. "But I agree, I'm hungry too." she slung an arm around his waist, (being too short to reach any higher) and he laughed and hugged her around the shoulders.

As they left the compartment, Pansy cornered them. "Drakey! I missed you so much!" she cried and attempted to hug him.

"Go away Pansy, because I certainly did not miss you!" Draco snarled, pushing her away, his eyes changing from the playful ocean blue to a frightening blue that was so dark it was almost black, and Lessa wasn't sure that it wasn't black at all.

Alessia stepped back, scowling at Pansy. When was she going to realise that Draco wasn't interested in her, or any girl for that matter?" Hermione and Erika weren't the only ones who had noticed Harry and Draco's budding relationship. She just wished that Pansy would leave him alone.

"But Draco!" Pansy whined, "We've got so much to catch up on!"

"No, we don't!" Draco replied angrily. Alessia smirked; she felt the air shift, and the temperature change. Faint strains of music drifted hauntingly through the air, and you could almost see them twining themselves around Draco's body.

"Leave me alone!" Draco commanded, his voice resonating with power.

Pansy's eyes glazed briefly, before sharply refocusing. "Fine, have it your way!" she snapped, stalking away.

Draco's shoulders slumped, and the music faded. "Thank God that's over." He murmured.

"Are you all right?" Alessia asked him, concerned.

"Yes, I'm all right." Draco replied, a little tiredly. It was the first time he'd used his Siren abilities on purpose on such a large scale. He'd done some more basic manipulations in the few control lessons he'd had with his sister. He'd only manipulated small immobile objects, but influencing human will took a great deal of work. For Draco, being new to the art, it was even harder.

"How long will that last?" Alessia asked him, throwing his arm around her shoulders so that he could lean on her a little, which he did so gratefully as he replied. "It's probably already gone. I only wanted to leave me alone, and I'm not strong enough to hold it any longer than I did. I can't wait until I'm more subtle, it'll be easier then."

"Is subtlety important then?" Alessia asked him.

He winked at her conspirationally. "Only if you don't want to get caught." He told her and he laughed.

They finally made it back to the crowded compartment, and were greeted by a chorus voices. "What took you so long?" Seamus drawled in his unmistakeable Irish accent.

Draco looked at him, not sure wether to grin or to be affronted. In the end, grinning won out. "Pansy is what took us so long." He replied with a theatrical shudder that made the others laugh again. "She cornered us on the way back here; it took us a while to…get rid of her." he looked pointedly at Harry, Hermione and Blaise, who grinned back at him.

The lady with the food trolley came and went, leaving behind at least half of the contents of the trolley. As they ate, they talked laughed and sorted out past grievances with an amiability that would've shocked passers by. They shared out their purchases and talked loudly about the Quidditch World Cup. It wasn't until Draco saw the shadows at the door that stopped talking a little.

"Shit!" Draco swore as the door opened. "Pansy 'pug-faced' Parkinson!" he moaned. The boys snorted and the girls giggled. Their attempts to stifle their laughter failed miserably, and the compartment's occupants dissolved at the look on Pansy's face. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind her, looking confused, along with a whole gang of disgusted looking Slytherins.

"Draco? What's going on here?" pansy asked tremulously.

"I'm hanging out with my friends Parkinson, what does it look like?" Draco answered impatiently.

"Friends? With _Gryffindors_?" Pansy sneered.

"Yes, with Gryffindors." Draco said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. "And a Ravenclaw, it seems." He added, nodding at Luna.

Pansy looked around, and found who she was looking for. "Blaise, Alessia… it's not true is it? You're not _friends_ with all these… these morons are you?" she demanded.

Blaise swore and rose angrily to his feet. Alessia rose too, resting a hand on her brother's shoulder to calm him.

She spoke before he did. "Yes, Pansy, these 'morons' as you so delicately put it, are our friends." She said, her voice dangerously quiet, her eyes boring into Pansy's. "And I would thank you not to call them such things, and kindly refrain from slandering our new friendships; do not think for a minute that we would prefer the company of Death Eater spawn over the company of decent people." Harry and the others beamed at her, more than surprised that quiet, sweet, Alessia could be so regally powerful and commanding.

Pansy was evidently taken aback by the younger girl's new attitude in the defence of their new friends. However, she recovered herself, and smirked. She walked right up to the other girl and drew herself up to her full height. "Well, Miss Zabini, it seems that you have forgotten that Draco, Blaise and yourself are also Death Eater spawn."

Many things happened at once. Harry and Ron rocketed to their feet, shouting indignantly, wands drawn. The other boys jumped up, drawing their wands to support their friends. Blaise wrenched himself out of his sister's grip and launched himself at Crabbe and Goyle, who had stepped forward to protect Pansy. Ginny didn't wait like the boys had; she sent bat-bogey hexes at Avery, Nott and Millicent Bullstrode.

Luna Lovegood merely looked up indifferently before turning her copy of _The Quibbler_ upside down and ignoring everything around her.

Draco too had leap to his feet at the insult to himself and his friends, his eyes flashing a furious black colour that showed the hatred he was feeling towards Pansy and her cohorts. He felt the power struggling to get away from him, and he suddenly felt weak and sat down hard, his face going paler than usual. Hermione saw him and put a hand to his forehead. He seemed fine, so she waded into the melee to help Lessa wrench her brother away from Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe had pinned his arms behind his back while Goyle punched him repeatedly.

Both girls were about to hex the Slytherin bullies with Dean and Seamus for backup when the air began to thicken, and strains of music that could almost be seen floated around them, sending Pansy and her cronies sailing into the air.

Erika stood at the compartment door, her face as black as thunder, with eyes literally to match, and her arms folded.

"Ten points from Slytherin for the six of you." She snarled.

"You're not a teacher _Miss_ Malfoy, you can't do that!" Pansy sneered.

"But I _am_ a part of the faculty Miss Parkinson, so actually, I can. Better make that twenty points for you I think, and be thankful I don't give you a detention." Erika mocked her. She lowered the Slytherins to the ground, watching with no small amount of satisfaction as they scurried away.

"You guys okay?" she asked them, touching her wand to the Blaise's stomach. She then fixed his split lip.

"Yes, I think so." Hermione replied breathlessly. "But Draco looks a little pale." She added.

"I'm okay." Draco muttered.

Erika looked him over. "No you're not," she said softly, "You're angry, understandably so."

The group was surprised when the siblings began to speak in another language…

"_You have to calm yourself before your power escapes you. I presume you know what you have to do?"_ Erika asked him.

"_Yes, I know. 'The only way to calm an irate Siren is to kiss them'. You've only told me a hundred times."_ Draco answered, still struggling with his powers.

"_Good, I'll send Harry after you then."_ Erika replied wickedly.

"Rika!" Draco yelped, reverting to English in shock. She raised an eyebrow at her brother and he blushed. "Fine, fine." He muttered. He got up and hurried out of the compartment.

Erika grinned at Hermione and Lessa. "Harry, would you go and make sure he's okay?" Harry nodded and followed him out.

"What language was that?" Seamus demanded.

"It's an Elvish dialect. Very useful." Erika replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find Professor Snape." She followed the boys out.

"Floating people without wands, Elvish dialects? What's with those two?" Ron demanded.

Hermione, Lessa and Blaise exchanged looks. "The Malfoys have Siren blood in their family." Blaise replied. "It comes with the genes I guess. That language was and ancient Siren Elvish dialect that Sirens have used for centuries. When they come into their power they know how to speak it." They all looked at him curiously. He shrugged, embarrassed. "I read up on it when Draco first told us about it."

"Wow," Seamus whistled, impressed. "Sirens are pretty rare these days; not something you see every day!"

The gang laughed. Even Luna giggled; daddy would be ever so pleased if she could get an interview with a real Siren!

* * *

Erika located Severus Snape in a compartment near the front of the train. She entered quietly and shut the door behind her.

Severus looked up from the book he had been reading. "You're angry about something, I can tell." He said. "Your eyes are black, that's rare for you."

"Pansy had a go at Draco and the others." Erika replied. "I don't know what she said but Draco was about to lose control when I got there. He left before I did."

"I take it that's why you're here then? You're loosing control?" Erika nodded at the blatantly obvious statement.

Severus sighed and stood up, closing his book with an audible snap. "Why me?" he muttered.

"Oh, don't be like that!" she snapped, eyes flashing that same black colour as she continued her struggle against her power.

"Right, snide comments come _after_ this is over, otherwise I'm going to get my ass kicked!" Severus said sheepishly. Truth be told, he didn't mind at all; in fact, he rather enjoyed it, but his reputation as an evil bastard was at stake; and besides, he'd never tell Erika that he enjoyed it.

"Come here then." He commanded. She obeyed, and stood in front of him. He smiled wryly. "It's been quite a while." He murmured, before leaning down and kissing her lips, gently and sweetly, almost as if he were trying to find something more in that small, yet necessary gesture. When he pulled back her eyes had changed to her normal colour, a calm pale blue.

She grinned up at him. "Thanks grumpy. And to answer your question, you're the only one around, and you know that its best if the person is a soul mate." She told him.

Severus smirked. "So pleased I could be of use, my lady." He taunted. His expression grew serious. "You haven't been that bad in quite a while, at least since you finished school."

Erika's eyes flashed briefly back to black. "I don't appreciate people slandering my little brother." She snarled, more to herself than Severus.

"My dear girl, I never would've noticed." He drawled in reply, and she grinned despite herself.

"How's Draco? If you were that irate, I simply dread to think what he's like." He asked her.

Erika giggled. "Don't worry, I sent Harry to look after him."

"Potter? Why Potter? Why not Alessia? Or even Miss Granger?" he saw Erika's raised eyebrows and groaned. "You can't be serious!" he looked at her again. "Yes, of course you can. So if Draco is… that was inclined, why not Blaise? Okay, okay, wishful thinking." He amended when she glared at him.

"Oh come on Sev, you can't honestly tell me you saw nothing between them during the summer! The sparks were almost visible for crying out loud!" she said.

"I saw it… I just didn't want to believe it!" Severus moaned.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Sev." She said before turning and leaving.

Severus sank down on to the chair, Harry and Draco temporarily forgotten. It had been so long, so long since Erika had been angry enough to need his assistance. Long enough that he had almost forgotten the feel of her lips against his… almost. Having to calm her today had reawakened something inside him that he thought he wouldn't feel for Erika again.

He sighed, how could one stop themselves from falling in love with a Siren girl? He laughed to himself, it was like gravity; you just _couldn't_ stop it.

* * *

Harry caught up with Draco when they were almost at the bathrooms. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked the blonde.

"Not really." Draco answered as they reached the bathroom door. "Come on, I'll explain." He led Harry inside.

"Pansy made me really angry, and unless I calm down I'm going to lose control of my power." He said quietly.

Harry shrugged. "So calm down then."

"It's not that simple," Draco replied. "'The only way to calm an irate Siren is to kiss them.' or so they tell me. They tell me that it works most efficiently with a Soul Mate or a lover." He added, blushing furiously.

"B-b-but why me?" Harry demanded, also flushing scarlet. "Why not Lessa or Mia? They're your Soul Mates too."

Draco raised a pale eyebrow at him. "Potter, you know perfectly well I don't swing that way, and before you open your mouth, Blaise is as straight as an arrow." He cut the Gryffindor off. "And besides, this was my dear sister's idea. I think she knows about the other day, in our room." He was still blushing a delicate shade of pink that Harry thought made him look adorable.

"But if you'd rather I asked one of the girls…" he said slyly.

Harry groaned. "You bastard, you know I wouldn't!" he growled. He caught Draco to him and kissed him fiercely.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. "Is that better?" Harry whispered, his mouth close to Draco's ear.

Draco shivered agreeably and looked up at him. He was smiling and his eyes were the colour of molten silver. "I don't know, maybe you'd better try again, just to be sure,"

Harry gave a low laugh and kissed him again, slowly and sweetly. Draco gasped when Harry's tongue slid into his mouth. The two were still battling for dominance when the door swung open.

The two sprung apart, blushing guiltily when Blaise, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus began to laugh at their predicament.

"So this is what you're up to." Seamus drawled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh God, I'm scared for life." Ron muttered, covering his eyes, but Harry could see his grin from behind his hands.

"You'll get over it mate." Harry told him.

"I must say that I'm a little surprised… but only a little." Dean said slowly, also smiling.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a month." Neville moaned, a smile flitting across his face.

"Shut up!" Draco protested, "He was helping me out!"

"Oh yeah, Blaise told us. To calm an irate Siren they need to be kissed right?" Ron snickered.

"You told them?" Draco yelped, glaring at Blaise.

"You shouldn't have been speaking Elvish in front of them you moron." Blaise answered rudely.

"Ah yes, that _might_ have caused a problem." Draco conceded with a small smile.

"You think?" Blaise replied sarcastically, earning a punch in the arm for his troubles.

"Anyway, it's not like we didn't figure it out for ourselves." Ron said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Figure what out for yourselves?" Draco demanded.

"That you liked each other of course!" Seamus answered cheekily.

"We've known since the day that we went shopping together." Blaise said, and Ron nodded in agreement, grinning widely.

"Actually, we've known since we first figured out you were both bisexual." Seamus said. Blaise and Ron stared at him.

"Takes one to know one." Dean explained, putting his arm around Seamus and kissing his forehead lightly. Seamus smiled up at him and leaned against the taller boy's chest.

"That may be true, but that doesn't explain how you knew." Harry pointed out.

"Simple, we're more objective than Ron, Hermione and Blaise, so we see more from both sides. We saw the attraction between you two like, years ago." Seamus drawled.

"Damn them." Harry muttered.

Neville smiled. "Cheer up Harry, this is a good thing for all concerned… except perhaps Pansy." Draco shuddered and they laughed.

"Well, we were here for one reason, but now it looks like we're here for two." Dean said amiably, smiling at Seamus.

"Oh, and those would be?" Draco asked.

"One, to tell you that we're almost at the school so you'd better hurry up before Hermione has a fit," Ron informed them.

"And the other?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The other Harry-my-love, is to tell you to get your ass into gear and ask Draco out before someone else beats you to it!" Seamus crowed gleefully, and the others laughed.

Draco blushed furiously, as did Harry, who laughed as well. "Well if that's the case." He smiled, looking down at Draco. "Draco, will you go out with me?" he asked him softly.

Draco looked back at him, as soft smile identical to Harry's gracing his features. "Definitely." He murmured.

"Good." Harry whispered back and drew him in for a light kiss.

They heard the others cheer and they pulled apart, just in time to see Seamus and Dean separate from their own kiss. Harry and Draco laughed when the other two sighed reminiscently.

"C'mon, we'd better get back before Mia has a coronary." Draco said, by now well accustomed to Hermione's quirks.

They were almost back at their compartment when Seamus stopped suddenly. "Can you imagine the reaction of the entire straight female population when they find out that that the two most eligible guys in Hogwarts are dating each other?" he cackled gleefully.

Harry groaned. "Lets not think about it shall we?"

Draco nodded emphatically in agreement.

* * *

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore beamed around at the sea of people, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Before we begin the feast, may I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. I am also delighted to introduce our new staff members. Firstly, Miss Erika Malfoy will be joining us, as the Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts assistant. I have no doubt that you'll see her around, particularly during your classes."

Erika stood, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Alessia all clapped and cheered wildly, as did the extended group from the train disturbance.

Erika smiled at them all and sat down again. When the room was quiet once more, Dumbledore continued. "I would also like to introduce your new Defence teacher, Professor Jayson Killian, but he will not be here until late tonight, as he will be coming from the United States of America. So many of you will not see him until you first classes."

Dumbledore smiled around again. "And now, the feast!" he said, and clapped his hands together for the food to appear.

"So he's not here yet?" Harry mused. "I wonder if he's any good?"

"Well, he can't be any worse than the others can he?" Ron replied, grabbing food with both hands. "I mean, lets face it; apart from Remus, they've all sucked haven't they."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Hermione said briskly, buttering a roll. "And for God's sake Ronald, chew your food."

When the students had eaten their fill and were stifling yawns, the headmaster stood again. "Now, to bed!" he exclaimed.

Outside the great hall, Harry was grabbed from behind and pulled into a nearby broom closet. "What the –" he was silenced by a soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." Draco whispered, kissing him again.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy's waist. "Dray, if you say goodnight like that all the time, I'll never want to leave." He captured the Slytherin's mouth in a fiery, seductive kiss that made Draco sigh happily.

When they pulled apart and went their separate ways, Draco was waylaid by his sister. "I saw that." She said quietly, a mischievous grin gracing her delicate features.

Draco blushed and said nothing.

She chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair, making him growl in mock annoyance. "Not that I mind though." She told him reassuringly.

"Yeah, yeah, good to know. G'night sis."

"G'night Drake."

"Oh, Rika?"

"Yes Drake?"

"Why did you say on that first day at the place that you didn't have powers, when you actually do?"

"Because I didn't want the others finding out about our powers, I thought it might freak them out, but I needn't have worried evidently."

"Oh, I see. Night then."

"Night."

* * *

"What do we have first?" Harry asked as he dropped into his seat the next morning.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins, then Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws before recess, then Double Defence with Slytherin, Lunch, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Charms with the Ravenclaws." Ron answered gloomily.

"That's not so bad." Harry said brightly.

"Hello? Double Potions! Transfiguration! How is that 'not so bad'?" Ron demanded.

"Potions might not be so bad now that we're friendly with Draco and Blaise." Hermione commented.

"True, but we still have to deal with Snape." Ron reminded her.

"Maybe he'll be nicer, now that Harry's dating his godson and all." Hermione suggested hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "I doubt it; he'll always hate me, at least while I'm in school anyway. But it _will_ be easier now that we've got Draco and Blaise on our side."

"I guess…" Ron said doubtfully.

"Say Ron?" Harry asked slowly, "How do you feel about all this?"

"About you and Draco? Nah, I saw it coming over the hols mate, I'm cool with it." Ron answered.

"That's not what I meant." Harry said, although secretly pleased that Ron was being supportive of their relationship. "I meant about the whole Siren thing."

"Oh, that." Ron replied. "Well, I can't say I'm completely comfortable with it, but he hasn't purposely tried to magic me. As long as he doesn't I'll be okay."

"Yeah, I kind of think the same way about it with Rika." Harry answered, and Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Same here, but we really should go to Potions, it won't help our situation with Professor Snape if we're late." She said.

When they got to the dungeons, Harry was happy to see that Draco was already there waiting for him with Blaise tagging along. The second Harry walked through the door; Draco threw himself into his arms and kissed him passionately. "I missed you." He whispered, and Harry could've sworn he heard Hermione whisper "Awww…" and sigh happily.

"I missed you too." He whispered back, returning Draco's kiss with a gentle one of his own.

They pulled reluctantly apart as the rest of the class began to file into the room, and both boys blushed when Dean and Seamus both winked at them as they strolled in, hand in hand.

The class scrambled for their seats as Professor Snape swept into the classroom, his black cloak billowing behind him, making him look incredibly forbidding.

He stopped in front of his desk and looked over the class. "Today," he said coldly, "We will be mixing a potent potion that is similar to the Veritaserum. It is different, in the way that it tells the user if the drinker is lying, rather than force the drinker to tell the truth.

He glared around at the class. "I will assign you into pairs. Nott and Longbottom…" Neville gulped as Nott threw him a dirty look.

Harry tuned out, knowing Snape would call him last anyway.

"Zabini and Granger." Hermione and Blaise exchanged a quick smile.

"Weasley and Goyle." Ron groaned, Goyle just looked confused.

"Potter and… oh I don't believe this, _someone tampered with my list! I didn't want those two together!" _Professor Snape glared around the classroom. There was a giggle from behind the door and Draco and Harry, as well as Snape, recognised the voice as Erika's.

"Very well then, Potter and Malfoy." Severus sighed glowering menacingly at the door, as if his glare could burn through the wood and destroy the young woman on the other side.

Harry and Draco smiled at one another happily and Harry moved his things over to the table the blonde Slytherin had been sharing with Blaise, who had moved to sit with Hermione.

"You may begin." Severus told them imperiously.

Harry and Draco collected the ingredients they needed and got to work. For once, since they didn't spend half the lesson arguing like they used to, they were finished first, with roughly half an hour to spare. Professor Snape stared in amazement as Draco handed up a vial of their potion, his trademark Malfoy smirk gracing his pale features.

"Very commendable Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. You have the rest of the lesson to yourselves." He said finally.

Harry and Draco spent the extra time holding hands under the desk and talking quietly, where they were later joined by Hermione and Blaise, who finished second, Seamus, Dean and Ron, who looked stressed after having to deal with Goyle's stupidity. Neville met them outside after class, after finally managing to finish his potion, correctly, after Nott took pity on him and tersely showed him how to complete it injury free.

Thankfully, Transfiguration went off without a hitch and Neville managed to make it through the Gryffindor's first lesson in Alchemy without losing a limb, although he still couldn't draw a perfect transmutation circle.

"What's next?" Seamus asked no one in particular.

"Double DADA." Ron replied eagerly.

The class was seated and waiting eagerly waiting for Professor Killian to arrive before the break was over.

They turned to stare as a tall young man swept into the room, much like Snape, but less intimidating.

He strode to the front of the classroom and faced the students; He had long, almost waist length midnight blue hair and sparking ice blue eyes. Harry didn't know if his hair was dyed or not, but it suited him. The professor was wearing a simple pair of dark blue robes that matched the colour of his hair. He removed them and hung them over the back of his chair so that he as simply wearing a black button down shirt and a neat pair of beige trousers and black shoes. Harry thought that this had to be the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He looked over at Draco, who smiled brilliantly at him, all right; the professor was the _second_ most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"Welcome class, to seventh year Defence Against the Dark Arts." Professor Killian said quietly, his voice was deep and musical. "As far as I can tell, your tutoring in this subject has been rather disrupted." Seamus snorted good naturedly.

"I'd like to begin today with the study of a particularly strong magical creature. No doubt those of you who are taking Care of Magical Creatures this year will study it too, but it's also handy to know how to fight one." He looked around. "The creature I am speaking of is a Siren." Draco choked.

"How many of you know a Siren?" the professor asked. Harry and his friends raised their hands, trying not to laugh at the incredulous look on Draco's face.

"Sir, Sirens are not dark creatures, why are we covering them?" Hermione asked, voicing Draco's own question.

"Sirens choose their side. Some choose the light, other the dark. Should you come across a dark Siren, you need to be prepared." Killian answered, his gaze flicking to Harry momentarily.

"Can anyone tell me how to protect themselves from a Siren's song?" he queried.

Draco sighed and raised his hand. "You can't protect yourself from a Siren's song; your only hope is to have someone nearby to stop you from doing something daft like jumping over cliffs and things like that. You could try earplugs, but they'd have to be really good ones." He added smugly, smirking at their teacher, he already didn't like the guy.

"Very good Mr Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin." Jayson said amiably, ignoring the smart tone of Draco's voice.

"If you will all please get out your books and turn to page 226." He said softly, and there was a flurry of movement as people reached for their books, parchment and quills.

As the bell rang and the students poured out of the class room, Professor Killian bent over Harry and smiled at him. "You must be Harry Potter. I've heard a lot about you." He said softly.

"Yes, that's me." Harry answered cautiously. "I expect you have heard a lot about me. I mean, who hasn't?" he added bitterly.

Jayson laughed, a sound like a bell pealing that made Harry shiver. "Now Harry, don't be like that." He replied.

"Sorry sir."

"No matter, it shall be a pleasure to teach you Harry." Jayson said charismatically. He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry took it with a small smile. "Thankyou sir." He stared into those sapphire eyes and his breath hitched suddenly.

He ran to catch up with Draco and the others. "You took your time." Ron told him.

"Sorry, got held up by the professor." Harry replied apologetically, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist and kissing him softly. Once again, he could've sworn he heard an "Awww…" come from Hermione, and he instantaneously heard one from Ginny when she arrived moments later.

As they made their way to lunch Draco leaned up and whispered in Harry's ear, "I love you."

Harry flushed slightly, and smiled down at him. "I love you too Dray." He whispered back.

But something felt different. He couldn't get that face out of his head… the face of Jayson Killian.

* * *

What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please review and tell me. What do you think about Erika and Severus? Do you think they should get together? I hope you'll all tell me what you think of this.

Sorry I took so long to update, but now it's the holidays and I've got a million things to update, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.

By the way, I've changed my username since I last updated this. I and no longer Kryptic Insanity, or The Draconian Mistress, but Crazy Freaked Out Lollipop!

Until next time…

Ja ne!


	4. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

Welcome to the long awaited chapter 4 of _Siren's Song. _I'm really sorry that I took so long, but things kept coming up that prevented me from writing. For example, my laptop breaking down and needing to buy a new one!

In this chapter, things will start to go downhill for a little while, and we discover how Draco got involved with Muggle music, and of course, the anime. Enjoy everybody!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. Any original characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 4**

Professor Jayson Killian was sitting at his desk grading papers for his Third year class, but he was finding it hard to concentrate, as his mind kept wandering to a certain raven haired young man in his Seventh Year class. Ah yes, Harry Potter had become a great source of distraction over the last few months since the term had started. Even now, Jayson could see him in his minds eye, as clearly as if the teen were standing right in front of him. His hair as dark as ebony, his eyes shining like the purest emeralds, his small, lithe body, that brilliant smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts. It was safe to say that Jayson wanted Harry more than anyone he'd ever known, and he intended to get what he wanted.

There was of course, one small problem… and that small problem had a name; Draco Malfoy. Yes, it was a problem when the object of one's affections already had (And yes, Jayson was willing to admit this) a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, and they were so happy it was almost sickening. No, Jayson could not have that at all.

So, the blonde Slytherin would have to go, and then the Gryffindor would be all his. Jayson smirked to himself, winning Harry over shouldn't be too difficult to win over… not for a gentleman of his considerable… _talent_. And his preparations would begin tomorrow…

His thoughts returned to the present when he heard his First Year class entering the classroom beyond his office door. He sighed and re-organised his desk neatly. He picked up his discarded robes from a nearby chair and pulled them on. He shivered as he stepped out of his office. The fire in there had been exceedingly pleasant. A native Englishman by birth, Jayson had spent three years in Salem in the USA further studying magic, and was used to a considerably warmer climate than England had to offer. Especially around this time of the year, as winter was fast approaching. Even English summers were cold compared to everywhere else in the world.

* * *

In the manor house at Little Hangleton, a young girl was being kept in the dungeons that had been specifically created for unpleasant purposes upon the arrival of the Death Eaters in that part of the country.

This girl, under the filth, looked to be around fourteen or fifteen years old. Her matted hair was blonde and, if it hadn't been so knotted, would be waist length. Her eyes, though dimmed from years of living in this damp, dank place, would be the clearest sky blue if they were ever alive with happiness once again.

It soon becomes clear; however, that it will be a long time before this girl will find any happiness, as three men entered the room, their faces hidden by the hoods of their cloaks.

The girl whimpered faintly, and tried to huddle further into the corner of the cell, but the chains around her ankles, and the one around her neck, prevented her from any drastic movement.

"Watch the door." The first Death Eater ordered one of the others.

"But I want to have a go at her too!" the second whined.

"You'll have your turn!" a third hissed. The second slouched off to guard the door.

The first Death Eater grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her up to stare at her face. "I'm sure the Dark Lord won't mind if we have a little fun with her." He said.

"Lucius might not like it though." The one at the door commented.

"What does it matter what Lucius likes?" The third snarled contemptuously.

The girl moaned with fear at what was sure to happen to her if they continued down the way they were headed. Her fear intensified when the wizard's hands reached under the torn remnants of her skirt. It was rare that they allowed her fresh garments, only when it became unbearable to see her did Lord Voldemort issue her a somewhat cleaner and more intact set.

"Hey, watch out! The Dark Lord approaches!" the one at the door whispered.

Instantly the other two released her and stepped back, bowing before their master as he swept into the dungeon cell, another Death Eater right behind him.

"You three should not be here; her cell is off limits to all but me, and those with my permission." The Dark Lord hissed.

"Forgive us, Lord." They said together, bowing lower. "We did not know." They grovelled.

"You have been warned," their master told them, his voice dangerously quiet. "But next time any of you are caught in here, you shall feel the wrath of my wand."

"Yes, My Lord." They said and scuttled hurriedly from the room.

The Death Eater behind him bowed. "Thankyou for sparing her My Lord." He murmured.

"Never mind that, Lucius." Voldemort said softly, murderously. "We cannot have her sullied for no reason."

Lucius bowed again, his blood running cold at the poisonous words dripping from Voldemort's mouth.

The blonde man knelt by the girl's side. "Be strong dearling. I'll come back and visit you as soon as I can." He told her.

"You may go Lucius." The Dark Lord told him abruptly. Lucius bowed again and then bent to kiss the girl's dirty cheek. As he made to leave, the girl caught at his hand, stalling him. "Tell… tell mama I love her, and Draco and Erika too… and Grandma."

Lucius nodded and smiled at her. He didn't have the heart to tell her that both Erika and Draco had run away, and that her Grandmother had died two years ago.

"I will sweetling." He promised, and swept out of the room, leaving her alone with her worst nightmare.

Voldemort smiled cruelly. "We can't have those oafs defiling you before the time is right. No, that would not do at all. That is for me and me alone, when you come of age. I wonder if you'll be as good as your brother."

He pulled out his wand then, and said, with a tight, vicious smile, _"Crucio!"_

The girl's screams echoes through the dungeon, and all who heard it shivered with terror.

Lucius listened with horror behind the door to her tortured screams, and felt helpless. When her screaming finally ceased, he swept away before his master found him there.

* * *

Harry awoke from his dream, his scar aching fiercely and his body trembling in disgust. He could feel his stomach churning with revulsion at the sight he had just witnessed, and dashed towards the bathroom.

When he came out, Seamus, the lightest sleeper in the dormitory whispered. "Are you all right Harry?"

"Not really." The other boy admitted.

"Another Voldemort nightmare?" Seamus asked sympathetically, and Harry nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry sighed. "Not really, it was pretty awful." He was silent for a long while. Seamus watched as the raven haired boy relived the nightmare in his mind.

"Voldemort stopped some Death Eaters from raping a girl that was chained in their dungeons." He said quietly. "But after they all left, he tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse."

Seamus's eyes widened as Harry continued. "Draco's dad was there. And he was being really nice to her. He called her pet names, and before he left she asked him to tell her mother, and Draco and Erika and her grandmother that she loved them. I…" he broke off as his voice trailed to a whisper.

"What do you think Harry?" Seamus prompted him gently.

"I think… I think it was Draco's younger sister. Oh Seamus, she's about the same age as Ginny and Alessia! She's been confined and tortured since she was eight!" Harry held back a sob at the very thought of someone close to the person he loved was hurt so badly.

Seamus got out of bed and sat beside the distraught teen. "You should go to Dumbledore in the morning and tell him Harry." He said. Harry nodded miserably.

Suddenly, a few things began to add up in his mind. Those Death Eaters had been about to rape her, and Voldemort had said that it would be him who 'defiled' her._ "I wonder if you'll be as good as your brother."_ Voldemort had said. His blood ran cold at the thought of Draco being abused by that monster. But it made sense, as he remembered those horrific moments when Draco's blood had stained the tiles of the bathroom, and those terrifying days when he had been unconscious. Could that have been the cause?

He looked at Seamus, and fought to keep tears of fury from running down his face. "You're right mate, I'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow morning, and Draco will come with me."

* * *

Harry got to the Great Hall the next morningand found his Slytherin friends sitting at the Gryffindor table, apparently not too keen on sitting with their housemates. The immediate group surrounding them was in hysterics over a tale Alessia was telling, much to the bemusement of Draco and Blaise.

"It must've been around Blaise and Draco's fourth year. And let's face it; Draco had a pretty good reputation even then, although it wasn't exactly correct at that time." Alessia was saying, grinning at Harry as he sat down.

"Anyway, Draco came back one night, well after curfew, looking like an absolute mess, and practically all of us were waiting up for him out of sheer curiosity." She jerked her head back at the Slytherin table, "Pansy out of total lividity that he would threaten their happily married life… not that it was ever going to happen anyway." The group smirked, Draco especially.

"Anyway, Blaise says to him "What have you been doing Draco? Or more to the point, what girl have you been doing?" and Draco, in the most brilliant American accent I've ever heard, says "Whoa, whoa, whoa… dude, I don't _do_ girls!" Alessia broke into giggles at the memory.

"Well, needless to say, Pansy fainted, Blaise's jaw hit the floor and I fell off the couch laughing at the shocked looks on all their faces." She said in between giggles.

"Because, of course, she'd already figured it out for herself a while back and forgot to mention it to the general public." Draco drawled good naturedly.

Alessia laughed. "Even after Draco picked me up off the floor I couldn't stand straight I was laughing so hard."

"Yeah, she had to lean on me until she stopped." Draco said wryly, finally giving in to his own laughter as he remembered the look on Blaise's face.

"It was definitely one of your finest moments Drake." Alessia said, with an attempt at a straight face.

"Yes." Draco replied softly, smiling at Harry as the raven haired boy sat beside him and kissed him lightly. "But not my greatest." He murmured, leaning his forehead against Harry's momentarily.

"Awww…" Hermione whispered, and caused the table to laugh.

As the conversation to return to normal, Harry leant down and whispered in Draco's ear. "I have to and see Professor Dumbledore later, would you mind coming with me?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind." He whispered back.

Harry grinned at him. "Thanks." He murmured before turning the conversation by directing a question at Alessia. "How did you guys all get into all this Muggle stuff? Like the music? And the Anime of all things?"

"I think I should explain this one." Draco said, relieving Alessia of her position as storyteller.

"I have a cousin who's a squib. She lives in Australia somewhere and when we went to visit a few years back she introduced me to it. Well, I never went back, and I introduced it to Lessa and Blaise a while later to relieve our boredom during the Summer Holidays."

Ron grinned suddenly. "A squib in the Malfoy family? Bet they loved that!" he commented.

Draco groaned, somewhat theatrically. "You have no idea!" he said. "Cassie, that's my cousin, is my Father's brother's daughter. When he told my Grandfather that he wanted to marry a Muggle girl, Grandfather threatened to disown him. Basically, uncle married her anyway, Grandfather disowned him, and uncle moved to Australia."

The blonde sighed. "I didn't get to meet them until after Grandfather died. Being disowned from the Malfoy family means you never see them again. It's not right for a Pureblood with ancestry like ours to marry Muggles, that's what Grandfather thought. But it was ok after he died."

"So, what's she like?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She looks heaps like me and my sisters, shorter though. She's a year younger than me too, I think. She's really quite hyper too, all the time!" Harry laughed at that. Draco shot him a mock glare. "_Anyway_… she lives her life as a normal Muggle and her dad provides all the necessary magical requirements." He concluded.

Hermione smiled at him. "You know, that explains a lot about why you like Muggle things so much, albeit some rather strange ones."

"Hey, don't call it strange!" Blaise protested. "You like it too!"

Hermione merely smiled and inclined her head in agreement before bursting into laughter.

* * *

"Ah, Harry! And Mr. Malfoy too I see. I had heard a rumour running about the Order." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he took in the two boys standing before him, holding each other's hand lightly as they entered.

"Well, sir, for once the rumour mill seems to be working efficiently." Draco replied smoothly, and Dumbledore laughed lightly.

"Now Harry, I believe it was you who wished to set up this little meeting." Dumbledore said, turning to the Gryffindor.

"Yes sir, I had another dream last night, and I think Draco has the right to hear what happened." Harry replied.

So Harry, as he stood before the Headmaster's desk, retold his dream, not leaving out a single detail. Watching Draco from the corner of his eye, he could see the blonde going paler as he described the dream.

When he'd finished, professor Dumbledore was silent for a long time as he contemplated what he'd been told.

"I see," he said finally. "Mr. Malfoy, do you believe that this girl was your sister?" he asked.

Draco took a deep breath before he answered. "Yes sir. There's not a doubt in my mind that it was Arianna."

Dumbledore nodded and paused before he asked his next question, he was fairly certain he was right, and if he was… "I'm sorry to bring this up Mr. Malfoy, but is it as Lord Voldemort insinuated? Were you ever… violated by him?" he asked.

Harry's heart nearly shattered as Draco put his head in his hands and began to cry. It was that action that told him that his hunch had been right.

He gathered he sobbing boy into his arms and lowered them both into a chair near Dumbledore's desk, so that Harry was sitting with Draco cradled in his lap, rocking him gently as he cried. He suddenly understood why Draco had tried to commit suicide over the summer, understood why he'd been so despondent when he'd first arrived, and been so ill over the holidays.

"It was so awful." Draco whispered between heaving sobs. "I can't begin to describe what it was like. And father, just…just _let it happen_!"

Harry smoothed the hair back from Draco's forehead and kissed his forehead tenderly as the blonde in his embrace leaned into him, drawing on his warmth. Harry lightly brushed the tears from his eyes. Both Harry and Dumbledore sat and waited until he cried himself out. Even after he stopped, he refused to get off Harry's lap, and withdrew into the protective circle of Harry's arms.

"It seems that Voldemort is violating those of the faery blood to test their suitability." Professor Dumbledore said finally. "It would not surprise me if he did the same to your father, and you would know as well as I that Lucius would have been powerless to stop him."

"Sir, you have to help Ari!" Draco begged, his tearstained face making his plea all the more heart wrenching.

"I agree," the headmaster replied softly. "I will do everything within my power to ensure that she is safe." He vowed.

"Thankyou sir." Draco whispered.

Dumbledore turned his eyes towards Harry. "Take Mr. Malfoy down to the bathrooms and help him tidy up before your next class. I shall inform Professor Snape as to why you missed Potions. Go directly to Professor Killian's class."

"Yes sir." Harry replied, and carefully helped Draco to stand before rising himself and leading Draco out the room.

Once they were outside Harry pulled Draco into another embrace. "Oh Drake, I'm so sorry love. I'd have done anything to be able to stop what he did to you."

Draco's arms wound around Harry's waist. And Harry marvelled for a moment at how perfectly the crown of Draco's head fitted into the crook of his neck, like they were two halves of the same whole.

Draco tilted his head up to meet Harry in a hungry, desperate kiss. "It doesn't matter any more." The Slytherin whispered vehemently. "Because I have you."

Harry kissed the smaller boy, trying to convey every emotion he felt for him into that single action, and Draco responded with a gentle abandon that almost moved Harry to tears himself.

"Come on… we'll get you cleaned up before we go to Defence." Harry murmured, wrapping an arm around him and leading him away. Draco leaned into him instinctively as they wandered down the corridor.

Back in his office, Professor Dumbledore put his memory of Draco's breakdown into his Pensieve. A brief image of Draco, cradled in Harry's lap, crying into the other boy's shirt swam to the surface.

"Look after him Harry." Albus murmured softly. "There some troubling times ahead..."

* * *

Draco and Harry walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts with perfect timing. Draco looked and felt somewhat better, although his eyes were still slightly red from crying.

Blaise noticed and touched his shoulder as the two approached. "You all right Draco?" he asked him quietly. Draco merely nodded, and smiled weakly.

Any further talk was stalled as Professor Killian made his entrance. The class scrambled for their seats as he waited for them to organise themselves.

His eyes rested on Harry for a long while, and the boy shifted uncomfortably under his heated gaze.

Jayson forced his mind back to the task at hand, teaching the class. "Today, we will be looking at the Patronus charm. How many here can conjure any type of Patronus, it doesn't matter if it's corporeal or not. Even if it's just a sliver of smoke, I want to know!"

Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville raised their hands. So too, much to Harry's surprise, did Blaise and Draco.

Jayson seemed a little taken aback. "I'm impressed that so many of you seven can produce a corporeal Patronus?"

Harry, Hermione and Draco's hands stayed in the air.

Jayson smiled. "Would you three mind giving us a demonstration?"

The three friends made their way to the front of the class. "Hermione, you first." Jayson said. The girl nodded and concentrated hard.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ she said determinedly. Her otter Patronus burst from her wand and gambolled around her feet. The girls in the class all cooed over how cute it was, making all the boys roll their eyes skyward.

"Very good," Jayson told her, and Hermione glowed with the praise. "Harry, you're next." He said warmly, and Harry felt his face flush.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ he said calmly, thinking of the first time he kissed Draco. The stag exploded from the tip of his wand and cantered between the desks.

"Wonderful Harry! You've been doing this for a while now haven't you?" Jayson congratulated him.

"Yes sir, since Third Year." Harry replied, blushing.

"Really? That's very impressive." Jayson said, smiling at him. _"Come on Harry, give in… give in to me, you know you feel it._"

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to display yours?" he asked Draco, icily polite.

"Yes sir." Draco replied, his tone equally cold.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ the class all gasped as a massive Dragon erupted from Draco's wand. It circled the around the ceiling above the student's heads. They watched, breathless as the dragon swooped to delicately wrap its tail around Harry, protectively sheltering him with his wings before it vanished. No one in the class noticed Draco scowling at their Professor.

Even Jayson could not deny the majesty of the creature Draco had created. "I am most impressed Mr. Malfoy, that is a Patronus fit for a king."

"Thankyou sir." Draco replied coolly as before.

As the three resumed their seats, Jayson explained to the rest of the class the art of casting the Patronus charm. As they set to practicing, Jayson set to capturing Harry's heart. With every word he spoke he wove Harry deeper towards him and further away from Draco. And Harry was becoming helplessly, hopelessly ensnared within Jayson's net. Harry could feel his heartbeat quickening as he watched the man stroll elegantly between the rows of students and he blushed with every smile sent his way. He tried to distract himself by turning to smile at Draco, and was gratified when Draco's smile made him giddy. Yet at the same time, Jayson was fixed firmly in his mind.

From the far corner of the room, Erika's head shot up as she felt an ever so slight shift in the air inside the classroom. She frowned, had she merely imagined it? Or had it really happened?

Jayson frowned at Erika's sudden movement, had she sensed something?

Harry gave a start when he heard "Class dismissed. Harry, could you stay a while please?"

Harry stayed at his desk as he waited for the students to file out of the classroom.

The instant that Pavarti Patil's long plaited hair had followed her out the door, Jayson closed and locked the doors with a wave of his wand.

Harry's stomach fluttered as Jayson rested his hand on the desk and looked down at him, a small, almost tender smile on his face.

Harry was surprised, although pleasantly so, when Jayson, without saying a word, leaned towards him and touched his lips gently to Harry's own.

Harry found himself unable to stop himself from returning the soft kiss. His mind screamed for him to think of what this would do to Draco, but his body wasn't listening to his mind and he stood and leant across the desk to wrap his arms around Jayson's neck.

Jayson smiled triumphantly to himself as he lifted Harry's small for over the desk to seat him on it, without breaking their kiss.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, Jayson looked right into Harry's eyes and held his gaze. "Will you be with me?" He asked softly.

_That _snapped Harry back into reality. "I can't! I love Draco!" he replied, his eyes wide.

_"Time to step up my efforts."_ Jayson thought. "Forget him, you should be with me, I love you more that he ever will." He said, fixing his eye's on Harry's.

As if to seal this promise, Jayson kissed Harry again, hard and passionate, and Harry found once again that he could not resist him.

When they pulled apart, breathing heavily, Jayson looked at him, love filling his eyes. "Will you break up with him?"

Harry found himself unable to refuse.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned in his bed that night, unable to sleep because of the doubt and indecision in his mind.

He had to admit that he'd found Jayson to be gorgeous the moment he'd laid eyes on him, but it had always been Draco he'd loved, and thought about night and day. Now, when he closed his eyes he saw Jayson, not Draco. Had everything he'd thought he felt for Draco have been nothing?

The next morning, not feeling any better for little sleep and not having solved his dilemma, Jayson bundled him up in an empty corridor on the way to breakfast. Harry found himself backed against a wall, being kissed with a passion he had never felt before, and his resolve to break it off with Draco strengthened.

Or at least it did, until he heard Draco's voice behind them, quiet and devastated. "Harry?" he whispered, horrified.

Harry tore himself away from Jayson, feeling guilty. "Draco…" he murmured.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded, his eyes wide and glittering with unshed tears.

Harry sighed, and Jayson leaned against the wall, smirking.

"Draco I'm sorry, but we can't be together anymore. What I feel for you… it – it's not what I thought it was… I don't love you Draco, I'm so sorry."

"But –" Draco cried, the tears spilling from his eyes. "I love you Harry, I love you so much!"

"I'm sorry that that's how you feel Draco, but I don't feel that way. I thought I did, but I don't."

Draco was crying so hard he couldn't speak. He let out an anguished cry as Harry said "I'm sorry Draco, but it's over."

Draco watched, his heart breaking into a hundred pieces as Jayson kissed Harry sweetly before they walked away, hand in hand.

They disappeared, and Draco ran back to the common room, his head in his hands, and tears flowing freely down this face.

* * *

That's the end of chapter four. To be perfectly honest with you all, writing that horrible break up scene after writing the scene in Dumbledore's office where they were so in love, was very emotionally draining, and made me rather depressed. But don't worry, things will get better for our favourite couple. I'm thinking of writing a brief side story about Draco taking Harry to Australia to meet his cousin. Review and tell me what you think!

Hopefully it won't take me too long to update the next chapter, but I have to update the story I have on If any one is interested, I have a story based around a male/male relationship on Fiction Press, under the same username. Feel free to check it out!

Until next time!


	5. Heartbroken

Thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers! You are the reason that this chapter came so quickly. That, and that I'm stuck at my Grandparent's with a laptop with no internet and nothing else to do!

In this chapter, everything that's going wrong gets worse. How? Well, you'll have to read and find out! And those of you who wanted Hermione's reaction… well, there are a lot of reactions; I don't know which one she likes better.

Enjoy it everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related characters. Alessia, Jayson and Erika are mine!**

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 5**

"Have any of you guys seen Draco?" Blaise asked at lunch, as he wandered over to the Gryffindor table in search of his friend, assuming that he'd be with Harry.

Harry looked down at his plate guiltily as Hermione answered him. "No, I haven't seen him all day."

Blaise bit his lip worriedly. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since this morning; we left the Common Room together to go to breakfast. He hasn't been in any of his classes today."

"Maybe he's sick." Ginny suggested. "Come on Ron; let's go check the Hospital Wing." Ron nodded and followed his sister out of the Great Hall.

"Why don't we go and check the Common Room and his room too, just in case." Alessia suggested. She had seen the guilty look on Harry's face, and didn't like where this was going.

"Hermione, why don't you come too, all the other Slytherins are over at the table." She suggested.

"All right, but can I borrow the cloak, just in case?" she directed the last part at Harry, who nodded absently and handed the shrunken cloak over to his friend.

"Thanks." She said, looking at him curiously, pocketing the cloak and following her friend in the direction of the dungeons.

Blaise made to follow them, but his sister waved him down. "Stay and eat Blaise, you've done enough."

Blaise sat down between Neville and Seamus and reached over to grab some of the food on the table. He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, and thought it strange that he hadn't leapt up and gone running to find Draco. He also noticed that he kept stealing looks over at the Teacher's table. Blaise followed Harry's gaze to Professor Killian and felt the same sinking feeling that his sister had experienced.

* * *

From the Staff table, Erika was watching her brother's friends as the hurried away in search of him. Being well attuned to her brother, she knew that when they found him, he'd be a broken mess. And she was pretty sure she knew what over too. She could see the heated looks that passed between Jayson and Harry when they thought no one was looking their way. She knew that Harry had probably broken up with Draco.

The question was, why? She didn't think that Harry was capable of being so cruel to anyone, especially someone he loved as much as she was certain he loved Draco. She was sure the fault wasn't with Harry, but with Jayson. What had the man said or done that had convinced Harry to be with him instead of Draco? She remembered the brief air displacement she had sensed within the Classroom two days before. Could that have been the problem? Had Killian done something?

She leant across to Severus and whispered in his ear. "I don't like the look of this." She nodded in the direction of the Gryffindor table where Draco's friends where frantically trying to work out where he could be.

"We will have to watch over them, that's all we can do for now." Severus murmured back, and Erika nodded grimly, her heart going out to her little brother as she felt the pain he was going through.

Siren siblings could always sense each other's extreme emotions, and it worried her that Draco was in so much emotional pain.

She eyed the midnight haired Jayson distastefully. She didn't particularly enjoy working with him. There was something about him that made her skin crawl; maybe it was the fact that he seemed to have half the student body drooling over him. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that she had better keep a close eye on him… and Harry too, just in case something went seriously wrong…

* * *

Alessia and Hermione made their way to the Slytherin Common Room and Alessia let them in. "Draco?" Hermione called worriedly. When there was no answer, Alessia led the way to Draco's room.

"Draco?" Alessia knocked on the door softly. When there was no answer Lessa tried the handle. Upon discovering that it was, inevitably, locked, Hermione pulled out her wand and unlocked it quietly.

Both girls were horrified to find Draco lying face down on his bed, crying into his pillow. He didn't acknowledge them as they stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do.

Hermione was having horrible flashbacks of what had happened during the Holidays… she couldn't risk Draco doing _that_ to himself again.

'Draco? What happened?" she asked softly, not making any movement from the doorway.

"Is it Harry? What did he do?" Alessia asked, her voice as quiet as Hermione's. Hermione looked at the younger girl, startled. Surely Harry hadn't… but it would explain why Harry hadn't gone to find Draco himself. She just hoped the boy hadn't done something completely stupid that couldn't be fixed.

"H-h-he broke up with me!" Draco sobbed brokenly.

"What? Why?" Hermione demanded, her eyes wide. _That_ she hadn't been expecting. What did Harry think he was playing at?

"He said that he didn't love me like he thought he did and… and…" he broke off, heart wrenching sobs choking his words.

"What happened Draco?" Alessia asked kindly, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes as she watched her best friend cry.

"He left with Professor Killian!" Draco wept. "I saw them kiss before I ran away."

Both girls were shocked to the core. Harry had left Draco; sweet, caring, beautiful Draco for someone like Killian.

Hermione's eyes flashed furiously. She was going to string Harry up by his ankles over the lake and hope the Giant Squid would eat him for hurting the blonde.

But her eyes quickly softened when Draco curled up in a ball and cried softly into the pillow again.

Both Hermione and Alessia moved at the same time. They climbed up onto the bed with him and wrapped their arms around him, letting him cry himself out. They whispered to him in soft voices and told him that everything would be fine.

They lay like that for some time, until he stopped crying. Hermione sat up and said. "You should go down and eat something." She told him gently.

"I can't face the Great Hall! I can't!" Draco protested.

"I'll go down to the kitchens with you." Alessia replied, understanding that he wasn't ready to face Harry yet.

"Good idea, but _I'm_ going back to the Great Hall." Hermione said, her eyes hardening until they looked like steel.

"Oh Mia! Please don't make a fuss!" Draco pleaded with her.

She sighed. "I won't make a fuss Dray, I promise." She answered him softly.

"Okay…" Draco said, unconvinced. He got up and went to the bathroom to make himself presentable.

When he was gone, Alessia looked at Hermione, concern mirrored on her pretty face. "What do you plan to do?" she asked worriedly.

"Tell Harry _exactly_ what I think of him." Hermione said, anger rippling through her voice.

Draco chose that moment to come out of the bathroom; they left the Slytherin Common Room together, going their separate ways when they reached the Entrance hall.

* * *

Hermione stormed angrily into the Great Hall. She vaguely heard Ron mutter to Ginny. "I think they found him, she doesn't look too happy about something."

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Harry asked her carefully.

She stood opposite him, leaning on the table with one hand, the other resting on her hip.

"_You!_" she hissed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't feed you to the Giant Squid, you… you foolish_ idiot_ of a boy!"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, horrified.

"Shut up Ron!" she snapped. "Just wait 'til you hear what the git's done!"

"Hermione I –" Harry tried to cut her off.

"Or better yet," Hermione added, not to be outdone. "Why don't you tell them Harry. Why don't _you_ tell them the reason we found Draco in his room crying his eyes out!"

"What have you done Harry?" Blaise demanded.

Harry had the decency to look ashamed. "I broke it off with Draco." He muttered.

"You _WHAT_!" Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ginny all yelled at once, Hermione and Blaise merely stood there stone faced.

"What on _Earth _were you thinking?" Ginny screeched, drawing a few looks their way.

"Shhhh!" Harry berated her heatedly. He sighed quietly. "I didn't want to hurt him. But I can't lead him on either. I don't love him… I thought I did, but I guess I was wrong."

"Harry," Ginny said seriously. "What you have with Draco isn't just some fling… you _do _love him, I _know_ you do."

Harry said nothing; he still didn't really know what to think. He knew Ginny was right, but at the same time, when he was with Jayson… well, he didn't quite no what to make of his relationship with the older man.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts by saying. "But that's not all is it Harry? Why don't you tell them who you left him for?"

Harry blushed, but remained silent, unsure of how to break the news.

Hermione leaned a little further in, "He's now dating Professor Killian!" she declared, her voice only loud enough for the present company to hear.

There was a stunned silence. No one could believe that Harry would rather date Killian that Draco.

Ron was the first to open his mouth. "Harry…" he began. But trailed off at the look Harry gave him.

Harry left the table and made his way to Herbology early, not wanting to hang around to hear what they had to say. He felt guilty about what he did to Draco, but it was his choice to be with Jayson, and he was standing by his choice.

Back in the Great Hall, as Harry disappeared out the door, the others stared at each other, at a loss at what to do.

"This looks bad." Ron said finally.

"No shit Sherlock." Seamus said sarcastically. He was thinking about the conversation he'd had with Harry the night he'd had that nightmare. It had seemed to the Irish boy then, that Harry had really, truly loved Draco. Just what exactly had gone wrong?

"Is Draco all right?" Neville asked.

"Lessa and I found him in his room crying. She went to the kitchens with him because he didn't feel up to facing every one." Hermione answered. "I guess you could say he's as well as to be expected."

"In other words, he's a complete wreck." Blaise finished, and Hermione merely nodded sadly, her anger having faded as quickly as it appeared and leaving her weak in the knees. She slowly sank into the chair beside Blaise.

"I'm worried that Draco might try to hurt himself again." She told him quietly. "Like he did in the holidays. "

Ginny, who was sitting on Hermione's other side, shuddered at the memory of Draco's blood soaked body lying on the tiled floor of the bathroom. The others who had been present at 12 Grimmauld Place at the time went quiet. And those who hadn't bit their lips worriedly at the thought of Draco trying to kill himself.

They sat in silence until lunch finished, and made their way to their respective classes, the Gryffindors to Herbology, and the Slytherin boy was going to head to the kitchens to get Draco and make sure he went to Charms.

Erika grabbed Hermione and Blaise as they followed the others out of the Hall. She pulled them back and waited for the other students to leave before saying quietly. "Please don't be too hard on Harry; it's not his fault really."

Hermione and Blaise looked at her incredulously. "But he…" Hermione began, but Erika cut her off before she could get the words out.

"I don't think that this is so much Harry's fault as Killian's." Erika explained quietly. "I don't know what it is, but something doesn't feel right…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

When she began to speak again, it was about Draco. "Make sure he keeps singing. If he stops singing…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, she didn't want to think about it.

"That shouldn't be a problem, he never stops singing." Blaise said.

Then they remembered how heartbroken Draco was.

When they looked into her eyes they were ocean blue, and they reflected immense sadness in their depths. Erika knew that her little brother was hurting.

"Please, just look after him for me okay." Erika murmured. The two nodded and she smiled thankfully at them. "Thanks. You'd better get to your classes or you'll be late."

The two dashed out of the room to get to their classes on time.

Hermione stopped suddenly, and Blaise cannoned into her back. He blushed. "Sorry." He muttered.

Hermione blushed faintly too. "S'okay." She replied with a smile.

"What's up?" he asked her curiously.

"I wonder what will happen if Draco stops singing?" she asked.

"No clue."

"Do you want to come to the library with me later to see what we can find out?" she asked him.

Blaise smiled at her, and she flushed. "Sure, I'd love too." He replied.

They parted ways when they realized they were going to be late.

* * *

When Blaise arrived at the kitchen he was shocked at how pale and wan Draco looked. He looked at his sister, and her expression told him that he actually looked _good_ compared to what he had looked like when she found him.

"Come on mate, we've got Charms." He said, more cheerful than he felt.

"I really don't feel like going." Draco whispered.

"It'll help take your mind off it all." Blaise told him encouragingly.

"I take it Mia told you what happened then." Draco replied miserably.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy either. She stood over Harry until he told us what he did to you."

Draco managed a tiny smile as he pictured Hermione standing over Harry, a furious look on her face.

"You should go Drake, I've got to go to Potions." Alessia said, getting to her feet. "And Blaise is right, it will keep your mind off it."

"And we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Blaise told him, pulling his blonde friend to his feet and dragging him to Charms.

**LATER... **

"What do we have next?" Draco asked. He felt a little better for going to his Charms class.

Blaise winced, and Draco knew the answer immediately. "Defence Against the Dark Arts." He whispered, any visage of good humour he may have acquired during Charms disappearing instantly.

Blaise nodded, and slung an arm around Draco's shoulders for moral support.

Draco leant into him slightly, thankful for his best friend's presence.

They were greeted by Ron, Hermione and the others, minus Harry. Hermione hugged him tightly, and Seamus patted him on the back sympathetically.

They were quiet for a moment, and Draco slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione to return her hug.

"Where's Potter?" Blaise asked, voicing Draco's own unasked question.

Hermione made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "In the classroom with his tongue down Killian's throat".

She saw the horrified look on Draco's face and put her hands over her mouth guiltily. "Sorry Draco, I…"

Draco laughed despite himself, at the expression on her face. "It's all right Mia, tact isn't what's needed here. If you sugar coat it, it'll only make it worse."

Hermione smiled and led him into the classroom.

They were the first ones there, and they were just in time to see Harry and Jayson involved in a heated, passionate kiss. Ron hissed angrily in the back of his throat.

Harry tore himself away guiltily, realising his friends were in the room when he heard Draco whimper.

They were saved when the other Slytherins and Gryffindors began to file into the room, Harry gave Jayson a dazzling smile and went to his desk. Hermione sat beside him.

He looked at her sideways. "I'm surprised you don't hate me." He commented.

She sighed. "We don't hate you Harry, we think you've made a poor decision, and you've hurt Draco beyond belief. But you're still our friend, and it was your choice to make. We don't _have _to approve of everything you do, Harry; you're still our friend."

She looked to the others for support, and they nodded, albeit a little stiffly. Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks guys." He said, relieved.

Harry found it hard to concentrate during DADA lessons. He constantly found himself staring at Jayson; either studying his face or checking out his ass as he paced around the classroom.

When wasn't looking at Jayson, he was watching Draco. To Harry, the blonde Slytherin was still gorgeous, and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He didn't know what it was he had felt for the blonde that had disappeared, but it somehow, unexplainably so, felt like it was still there inside him, suppressed and waiting to erupt again.

Out the corner of her eye, Erika watched her brother. But to be perfectly honest, she was more interested in Harry's actions at the present moment. The boy seemed unusually confused; his gaze shifting between Killian and Draco uncertainly, as if he wasn't sure what was happening.

She frowned to herself, not sure what to make of his strange behaviour. Clearly he was still unclear as to what he should do.

She stopped next to Pavarti Patil to snap her back to the task at hand (casting the Patronus) and to get her to concentrate properly, and then looked back over at her brother and his friends.

She was surprised to see that Harry was having trouble casting his Patronus, and she stopped at Draco's elbow to watch.

"Concentrate Harry." Jayson told him amiably, as if there was nothing between them outside the classroom.

"But I _am_ concentrating sir." He protested, focusing on the task with all his might.

Still nothing happened.

"Hmmm…" Erika murmured.

Draco looked up at his sister curiously. "What is it? What do you know?" he demanded, seeing the look on her face.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's probably nothing." She replied airily.

* * *

Jayson, as he was roaming around the class, could feel the eldest Malfoy daughter's eyes boring into the back of his head. He shifted uncomfortably and turned to face her.

There she stood, by her brother's desk, staring at him with a calm, even gaze, a single eyebrow raised as she studied him. Her brow furrowed as a thought came to her, and he wondered briefly how much she knew.

He put it out of his mind as he heard her say to Draco. "Oh, it's probably nothing."

That was too close a call; he'd have to be careful.

Harry and Ron were used to Hermione eating at breakneck speed to get to the library, but had never seen Blaise in such a hurry. The two wolfed their food down in record time and dashed away, sparing a smile for Draco as they left.

"What do you suppose they're on to?" Ron wondered.

"Merlin knows mate!" Harry replied with a wry grin. "Hermione's got something up her sleeve I guess."

* * *

Hermione and Blaise however, knew exactly what they were looking for. They looked up every book in the library that mentioned Siren's in an attempt to find out what happened if they stopped singing, and they found nothing.

"This is useless!" Hermione wailed, dropping her head on to the pages of a giant volume. "We've looked e

verywhere, and there's nothing in here that doesn't tell us anything we don't already know!" 

Blaise put his hand on the small of her back, soothing her. "Don't worry about it. We'll just have to make Draco sing because Erika said we had to. It doesn't really matter why."

"I suppose so." Hermione answered gloomily, disappointed.

They made their way back to the Great Hall in companionable silence, and were glad to see that Draco was still present at the Gryffindor table with their friends, and not running away to hide.

It seemed the others had finished eating as they sat back down where they had been earlier, but they noticed that both Harry and Draco were unusually quiet. Hermione took the opportunity to ask Draco to sing.

"No thanks Mia, I really don't feel up to it." He said quietly.

No amount of cajoling could convince him to sing. His adamant refusal surprised them all; singing was Draco's life, it was all he did. It didn't matter whether he was happy or sad; he always managed to get a tune out for every occasion. He'd told them that singing always made him feel better. But now, he refused to give voice to a single note. It both worried and concerned them all… especially Hermione and Blaise; who were ever conscious of Erika's warning.

Every day for a week they attempted to get him to sing something… anything. It didn't really matter what so long as he sang _something_. Neither Blaise nor Hermione had any luck. He either ignored them, or simply bluntly refused to open his mouth.

Draco seemed to shrink into himself. Alessia could see his already pale skin getting paler by the day…it looked ashen, as if he was critically ill.

He was also getting thinner, which was not something he needed to do. He looked so frail and sick that his friends were beginning to become concerned.

"Draco, are you all right?" Alessia asked him.

"Yeah, you look awful." Neville added.

"Really? I feel fine." Draco answered, surprised.

Ginny put a hand to his forehead. "Well, he hasn't got a fever or anything." She said.

While everyone ate, Draco merely pushed his food around his plate, something he'd been doing a lot lately.

"Eat something mate." Ron told him, his brow creased slightly out of worry. It wasn't like Draco to be off his food.

"I'm not really all that hungry." Draco replied softly.

"Right! I've had this. I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey, just in case." Blaise declared, getting out of his seat and dragging the protesting blonde in his wake. "This has gone on for far too long."

Harry had watched the entire exchange in silence, worried about Draco sure, but too busy checking Jayson out from the corner of his eye to be paying too much attention.

Blaise and Draco returned just as Transfiguration started. "Well? What did she say?" Ginny demanded.

"She said he's been working himself to hard, and needs to take it easy for a while." Blaise said, a little disgruntled and still not satisfied.

Luckily, the day passed without further incident. Luna drifted over at lunch to tell Draco how awful he looked, but other than that, nothing remotely unusual happened.

"Draco, sing for us?" Hermione begged him. "We miss your voice."

Draco sighed. "Sorry Mia, I just don't feel like it."

Any appetite he had left disappeared, so he pushed his chair back and left the Great Hall.

Draco let his feet carry him outside, and he wished for a moment that he had his cloak with him; it was getting chillier by the day as winter approached.

He sat under tree by the lake and wrapped his arms around his knees. He thought about those blissful few weeks he had managed to spend with Harry before it had all come crashing down around him. Gods, it hurt so much, he just wanted things to back to being the way they were… he wanted Harry back!

Tears spilled down his cheeks for the first time since Hermione and Alessia had found him in his room, the first day. He'd been strong ever since then, never shed a single tear, as he'd been taught to do. But he didn't want to be strong anymore; _he didn't want to be strong anymore!_ Was it so wrong that, for once in his life, he just wanted to be happy?

Was being happy such a big stretch for someone like him? A Malfoy? Voldemort's whore? What had he done to deserve such miserable existence? He didn't know.

Draco buried his head in his hands and wept. He just wanted it to end.

* * *

The following morning, Blaise and Alessia both came racing into the Great Hall to find the others, their eyes wide and terrified.

"Have any of you seen Draco?" Blaise demanded.

"No, why?" Harry answered.

"He didn't come back to the Common Room last night!" Alessia said, biting her lip to keep tears of worry spilling from her eyes. Ron stood up and put an arm around her shoulders, somewhat awkwardly.

"What?" Harry said, concerned.

"His bed's not slept in and he wasn't in the Common Room this morning. Everyone was asleep and no one heard him come back." Blaise replied.

"Shit!" Seamus swore, getting to his feet, Dean and Neville right behind him, "Have you searched the castle?"

Blaise shook his head. "Not yet."

"That'll take all morning!" Dean groaned.

"Not necessarily." Hermione said, sounding calmer than she felt. "Harry…Harry!" she yelled in his ear, pulling his gaze back to her as it drifted to the staff table.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, irritated.

"The Map genius, use the map to find Draco!" she hissed angrily.

"Oh, here… you do it; I've got to go." He said, throwing the dirty looking parchment at her before getting up and leaving, Jayson following not a minute later.

"I swear… if he doesn't get over himself I will cut his genitalia off with a rusty sword!" Hermione snarled, furious with her friend. The boys present all winced and took a step away from her.

She turned her attention to the map. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." She muttered, tapping her wand against it.

Those who didn't know about the map gasped and stared at it, seriously impressed. Before they had the chance to comment, Hermione had found Draco and wiped it again. "He's by the lake." She told them. "Oh, I hope he hasn't been there all night!"

The whole group (Minus Harry of course) ran down to the lake, and to the location the map had told them, Hermione in the lead.

She stopped dead. "Oh no!" she whispered, her hands flying to her mouth in horror.

Blaise pushed past her and ran to Draco's side.

He was there for a moment, silent and apprehensive. "He hasn't done anything, he's still breathing." They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione's heart stopped when Blaise when completely white. Alessia flew to her brother's side and knelt beside Draco. Her expression soon matched the one her brother wore.

She stood. "We have to get him to Madame Pomfrey _now_!" she told them, her face pale but set.

"Why? What's the matter?" Ron asked.

Blaise stood too, cradling Draco in his arms. "He won't wake up." He whispered. "I can't get him to wake up!"

Hermione went pale, and Ginny took off at a run. "I'll go get Rika!" she called.

Madame Pomfrey tucked the unconscious Draco into a bed. "He didn't catch a serious chill, even though he was out all night. He should've woken already, I don't understand it." She murmured.

Draco's friends stood around the bed, all of them ashen faced and worried. Draco looked even more pallid than he had the previous day.

"He won't wake." A voice said from the doorway.

They turned and saw Erika and Ginny, both as pale as the others were.

"Draco is a Siren in love. When a Siren's heart is broken, there's a great possibility that they could end up like this." She sighed. "If they stop singing, they stop being able to communicate their feelings effectively enough, because they have this irrational thought that it's not enough... that _they're_ not good enough."

"What are you saying?" Alessia asked. "I don't understand.

Erika took a deep breath. "Draco's not unconscious, he's in a coma."

There were horrified gasps all around.

"He won't wake unless his love is requited…" Erika said, her voice breaking slightly. "This could kill him."

All the girls burst into tears. Seamus leant against Dean for support, and the black boy wrapped his arms around him for comfort.

Hermione's hand found Blaise's, and he squeezed it tightly. She brushed her tears away and said clearly. "We have to tell Harry."

* * *

There we go! Chapter five within a week! Not a bad effort if I do say so myself. Hopefully I'll get another chapter in next week, but then it could be a while because school starts after that. Sadly, I'm doing year 12 this year and my mother had pretty much read me the riot act. "No TV, no Anime, no time for reading, you won't be writing stories this year!" humph, that's what she thinks… I'll find time everyone, I promise! But it might take some time!

So did everyone like chapter five? Things keep getting worse don't they? It's okay, this chapter is the halfway point, give it til chapter seven and hopefully things will go okay from there, unless I do something stupid like I did last time I wrote a story and make the whole thing a rather depressing affair until the very end! Anyway, I'm rambling, so please **Read** and **Review**, I'm hoping to get to a hundred soon!


	6. Trying to Reach You

Welcome to the latest Chapter of Siren's Song, probably the last regular instalment for quite a while, although I will do my best. School starts in a couple of days and it's my senior year. Therefore, the workload has officially doubled.

In this chapter, the gang are finally able to tell Harry about Draco's illness after a three week period of failed attempts to drag him a way from Jayson.

We find out what Draco dreams of while in his coma, and upon discovering the details of Draco's coma, Harry has a hard decision to make.

I would like to thank all my reviewers, as I am officially over the hundred review mark! And I'm only half way through this story too! I'm so happy, and _xXZero CoolXx_ has even informed me that she is doing a Siren's Song fanart! A major thankyou to her, I can't wait to see it!

Before I let you get on and read the chapter, I want everyone's opinion on a bonus chapter between the final chapter and the epilogue, where Harry and Draco go to visit Draco's squib cousin in Australia, I think it would be kind of fun to do, particularly with the way I see this heading, so I want to know what you all think!

And now, happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related characters! Original characters all belong to me!**

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 6**

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione called, coming up behind him and putting the map away.

"Hermione?" Harry turned to look at her. "What's the matter?"

Before Hermione could get a word out, Jayson appeared from around the corner. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I need to borrow Harry for a moment." He said smoothly, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him away.

"Harry!" Hermione tried to stop him.

Her grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'Mione, I'll talk to you later okay?" he told her, and disappeared before Hermione could stop him.

"Y'know," Harry said to Jayson, a smile playing about his face. "Hermione might have had something important to tell me."

Jayson smiled back at him, and Harry felt his heart flutter. "I doubt it." He said airily.

Harry frowned, looking doubtful. Hermione wouldn't look that frantic for no reason.

Jayson leant down and kissed him, gently, yet with a strange force, and Harry weakened and his mind hazed. "You're right." He murmured. "It's probably nothing."

Jayson smiled at him again, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "C'mon." he whispered in Harry's ear, making the boy shiver agreeably.

Jayson led Harry to a life sized statue of a mermaid. Jayson said the password and led Harry inside.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around the large, cavernous room, as he looked around, he saw that at one end of the room there was a door that led to a bedroom, and another that led to a study-cum-library. The room itself was a cosy living room complete with a cosy fireplace and plush couch.

"These are my quarters." Jayson told him, his eyes twinkling. "I figured we had enough time before I have to go teach a class and you have to go to Herbology. So I thought I'd bring you here."

He crossed the room and drew Harry into his arms, lowering his mouth to the smaller boy's.

Harry kissed him back feverently, his arms reaching up and twining his arms around his neck, and burying his fingers in the midnight strands of hair.

As Jayson pulled back he cradled Harry against his chest, the raven haired Gryffindor found himself thinking; _"Something doesn't feel right… it's like we don't fit together. I can't fit myself into the crook of his neck, as if we were two halves of the same whole… like Draco could fit against me." _The thought saddened him.

He banished from his mind as he was kissed with such passion that he could barely breathe.

He hardly noticed that Jayson had picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, never once breaking the kiss.

Harry tightened his grip around Jayson's neck as he was pushed backwards on to the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed tilting his neck so that Jayson could kiss it as he cast Harry's robe to the side and started on the buttons on his shirt.

Jayson had just begun to work on Harry's pants when the boy stilled his hands. "I don't think we have _that_ much time before class starts." He said with a smile.

Jayson looked up at him, his eyes dark with want. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm rushing things, aren't I?" he said, his voice heavy with need.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, maybe a little." He said, kissing the man atop him fiercely. "Not that I'm complaining really."

They stayed like that for a while, Jayson contenting himself with kissing his way up and down Harry's chest, neck and face, enjoying Harry's moans as he arched into his touches.

Finally, Harry raised himself from the bed and reached for his discarded shirt and robe. "We should get going." He said.

Jayson nodded, and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. The two left the room together.

* * *

Everywhere Hermione went in search of Harry for the next week; Jayson appeared out of nowhere and dragged him away from her. There was never a chance to tell her friend about Draco's coma. 

And it wasn't just her either. Every member of their group had somehow tried to keep Harry's attention long enough to tell him the news, but each time they had made an attempt, Jayson would distract Harry and they'd lose their chance.

They'd even tried cornering him in the Common Room, but the instant they mentioned Draco's name, Harry would second guess them and get angry, saying heatedly that they were giving him a hard time about breaking up with him and that he didn't want to hear about it, which was most unusual for him. Harry was generally even tempered, despite his occasional explosions over the war situation.

Another week passed, and they still hadn't managed to get Harry alone long enough to talk to him about Draco. They tried talking to him before class, but Professor Killian seemed to know exactly when to start the class. They couldn't talk to him during class either, because they'd been copying notes from the board for the last two weeks, and Professor Killian would not tolerate talking during theory lessons.

At meal times in the Great Hall, they could hardly draw Harry's attention from the Staff Table and Jayson long enough. As well as the fact that they couldn't tell him without shouting it across the Gryffindor table ad attracting a lot of attention. They had decided to keep Draco's illness under wraps for as long as they possibly could, and yelling it at Harry in the middle of the Great Hall was a sure fire way of spreading rumours.

On a particular gloomy day, almost three weeks after Draco fell into a coma; Hermione dropped into a chair and sighed tiredly.

"I give up." She said, sending a glare in Harry's direction, where he was sitting and staring at Jayson. "I've got no idea how to get his attention long enough to tell him what happened."

"It's as if Professor Killian's actually _trying_ to stop us from telling him." Ron agreed.

Hermione's head shot up. "That's it! That's got to be it!" she cried.

The others looked at her curiously.

"Erika and Professor Snape _had_ to have told the rest of the faculty about what happened to Draco. Killian must know, and he's trying to stop us from telling Harry!"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Erika said behind them. "We did tell the other teachers about Draco."

"So he's doing this on purpose!" Ginny said indignantly.

"Most likely." Erika replied with a nod.

"Well, if that's the case, then we've got no hope of telling Harry what's going on." Blaise moaned dejectedly.

"Its okay brother, we'll find away." Lessa told him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

What disturbed them the most was the fact that Harry hadn't heard a single word they'd said. In fact, he didn't even blink. It was almost as if he was… possessed.

As it happened, the opportunity to tell Harry about Draco came to pass the next day, at the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match.

The game resulted with the Slytherin team defeating the Ravenclaw team by a considerable fifty points, and a rather puzzled Harry.

"Blaise did good today." He commented as he left the stadium with Ron and Hermione. Blaise was the Slytherin Keeper, and the captain of the team.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron gave her a look, and she blushed.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hermione likes Blaise!" Ron carolled, and Harry grinned and joined the teasing.

"Oh shut up Ronald! I suppose you _don't _like Lessa then?" Hermione sniped.

Ron's ears flushed pink and Harry laughed.

"Where's Draco? He wasn't playing today." Harry said suddenly. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around for a while."

Hermione and Ron tensed, this was it! This was their opportunity to tell him!

"Harry, we've got to tell you something, it's about Draco…" Hermione began.

But inevitably, Jayson chose that moment to appear out of the crowd. "Mr. Potter, might I borrow a moment of your time?" he asked, and none of them missed the suggestive tone underlying his voice.

Harry smiled apologetically "Sorry 'Mione, tell me later okay?" he called and he began to follow Jayson back towards the table.

Hermione lost her temper; she'd had enough of this. "No Harry! I will _not _tell you later! I'm going to tell you NOW!" she yelled.

Harry turned, surprised by the tone of her voice. "Hermione… later, all right." He said irritably.

"No Harry," Hermione said it quietly, but her voice was full of pent up fury. "You have to hear this."

Harry, his brow furrowed in anger, crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, but this had better be important Hermione." He snapped.

Hermione stalked up to Harry and place herself directly in front of him. Looking up at him so that their foreheads almost touched. "Draco's in the Hospital Wing Harry!" she snarled. "He's in a _coma_ for Gods sakes Harry! He's been in a coma for almost _three weeks!_" she noticed with no small satisfaction that he turned pale.

"But…" Harry stammered. ""Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"We _tried_ Harry!" Ron told him angrily. "But every time we got close to you _he_ would come and get rid of us!"

"Don't you dare blame this on Jayson!" Harry hissed.

"Harry, he's known since Rika and Professor Snape told the teachers what had happened to him, _and he never told you!"_ Hermione all but shrieked, drawing a few stares their way.

Harry spun around to face Jayson, his eyes wide and hurt. "You knew?" he whispered. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Harry…" Jayson began.

"That explains it…" Harry muttered, tears threatening to spill. "That explains why I've hardly seen my friends… why you keep drawing me away from them for no reason; under some stupid pretence…" he trailed off.

"Harry…" Jayson tried again.

Harry just brushed past him, and broke into a run in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Harry didn't stop running until he reached the Hospital Wing. When he entered Madam Pomfrey smiled at him. "I was wondering when you'd stop by for a visit Mr. Potter." She said. "Mr. Malfoy is over there." She pointed in the direction of the far left hand corner of the room. 

Harry made his way to the bed, and saw Blaise sitting on one side, talking quietly to the sleeping Draco about Slytherin's sensational win over Ravenclaw.

Harry smiled as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Blaise looked up at him. "I see you finally found out he was here." He commented lightly.

Harry hung his head. "I'm… sorry." He whispered.

Blaise reached across the bed and patted Harry's hand. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." He replied. Harry nodded, but he knew they other boy was just trying to make him feel better.

Harry reached out and brushed a stray hair away from Draco's face. "What caused this?" he asked.

Blaise studied him carefully. "Mia obviously didn't tell you." He remarked. When Harry shook his head, the Slytherin boy explained. "Draco's coma is brought on by heartbreak, Harry. Because of his Siren powers, he feels heartbreak at least twice as much as a normal person. After you broke up with him, he stopped singing remember?" Harry nodded. "He stopped singing, and it bottled all his emotions inside with no way to let them out. Erika said that he could die if he doesn't wake up before too long."

They were silent for a long time, Harry struggling with uncertain emotions, until Blaise said suddenly, "Do you know what Draco wants more than anything, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, we didn't talk about our dreams or aspirations much." He replied.

Blaise watched the Gryffindor out of the corner of his eye. "Draco wants nothing more than to marry, and fill that stupid manor with children. Because he's essentially lived most of his life as an only child, that manor's kind of big and empty, and he hates that." The Slytherin told him carefully, trying to gauge the other boy's reaction.

"What's that got to do with me?" Harry asked, unsure what to make of this information.

"Harry, Draco's been in love with you longer than you could ever imagine. Most of his dreams for the future have involved being with you, since third year at least. I guess he never expected that you'd ever love him back, so it came twice as hard to him when you broke it off." Blaise explained softly.

Harry was silent for a long time. "Children? I never thought I'd have…" he said to himself, finding himself liking the idea of him and Draco having kids.

"Yeah, Draco always planned to adopt, but there are potions and spells that allow Wizards to have children of their own." Blaise answered, missing the underlying tones to Harry's words.

The dark haired Slytherin sighed. "But it's as I said, he never expected you to love him back."

Harry was silent again as he fought internally with his emotions. Blaise watched his struggle with a slight smile gracing his face as he got up and, with a final look in Draco's direction, he left the two alone.

Harry, deep in thought, took Draco's hand between his own, and stayed there for quite some time.

* * *

_Draco looked around him. Puzzled, he noticed that he was standing on a sunny hillside, his blonde hair blowing gently in the slight breeze that wafted through from behind him. _

_As he pushed his hair out of his eyes, he gave a start as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He turned, and saw Harry, his green eyes shimmering with tears, and Draco smiled at the emotions swimming in their depths. _

"_I'm sorry," the raven haired boy whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry I hurt you."_

_Draco turned in the other teen's embrace so that he could look up into Harry's eyes. "It's all right, I understand." He replied softly, turning his face up for Harry's kiss, which the taller boy willingly relinquished. _

_They stood there for quite some time, watching the sun as it set, exchanging sweet kisses and soft words._

"_I love you." Harry murmured in his ear, making Draco shiver at the heat in his voice._

"_I love you too." Draco answered, reaching up and pulling Harry down into a searing kiss. _

_The vision changed, and Draco found himself, and Harry, in a luxurious room. There was a roaring fire, a large oriental rug in front of it. A large leather sofa was sitting near the fire, and Draco blushed when he spied the massive bed, complete with curtains. Harry led him gently to the couch, and pulled him down into his arms as he sat._

_He lent down and captured Draco's lips with his own, enjoying the sounds that came from the Slytherin's mouth as he explored. _

"_Oh Gods Draco, I love you so much." Harry murmured between kisses. Draco smiled against his lips, and responded to Harry's confession with a powerful kiss._

"_I'm never letting you go again." Harry told him in a whisper. "I swear as long as I live I'm never letting you out of my arms."_

_Draco merely threw himself even deeper into Harry's embrace._

_Harry gently lifted the smaller boy into his arms and stood, allowing his mouth to explore Draco's neck before nipping, kissing and licking his way towards the blonde's collar bone and skimming over his shoulders._

_Draco moaned and arched his body into Harry's. Dropping his head into Harry's neck, he sucked on the skin lightly, happy when he heard Harry's answering groan._

_He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck as he felt his back meet the softness of the bed. He sighed as Harry settled over him, hardly stopping to break the kiss as his fingers drifted towards the buttons on Draco's shirt._

_Draco surrendered himself to the sensation, letting Harry slowly make love to him._

_Again, the scene changes, and they're lying together on the same bed, in the same room, only the fire wasn't lit, and the room was pleasantly warm. Harry had his arms around Draco, and he kissed the blonde lightly on the forehead._

"_Draco?" Harry said softly._

"_Hmmm?" Draco replied, half asleep. _

"_Would you sing for me?" Harry asked._

_Draco turned over to look at him. "Anything in particular?" he queried._

_Harry shook his head. "Whatever you want." He answered, tenderly brushing a strand of hair from the Slytherin boy's forehead._

_Draco nodded, and with a small, modest smile, and let his voice echo through the room._

_**Maybe its intuition, some things you just don't question**_

_**Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant**_

_**And there it goes; I think I've found my way home**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe…**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you, **_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life.**_

_**There's just no rhyme or reason, only a sense of completion**_

_**Like in your eyes I see the missing pieces,**_

_**I'm searching for; I think I've found my best friend**_

_**I know that it might sound more that a little crazy**_

_**But I believe…**_

_**Ooh… (A thousand angels dance around you)  
Ooh… (I am complete now that I've found you)**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life…**_

_Draco finished singing and his mouth was immediately claimed by Harry's. "That was beautiful." Harry told him. "_You're_ beautiful."_

_Draco blushed and said nothing, but his glowing smile told Harry that he was right. Draco _was_ the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen._

_And this was how Draco knew it should always be. This was the way he wanted it to stay... _

* * *

Harry didn't move from Draco's side for quite some time, his mind in turmoil. He was hurt that Jayson hadn't told him of his friend's illness, even when he'd known for three weeks that the blonde Slytherin had been in the Hospital Wing. Harry found himself fondly remembering the short time he'd spent with Draco, and the more he thought about it, he wished that he'd never ended the relationship to be with Jayson. His relationship with Draco had seemed… more _real_ somehow. 

His messy thoughts were interrupted when Erika entered to check up on her younger brother.

"Hey." She greeted him as she sat down in the seat Blaise had previously vacated.

"Hey." Harry replied in kind.

Erika smoothed the hair from Draco's forehead, much like Harry himself had earlier.

"I'm sorry." Harry said awkwardly. "I wish someone had been able to tell me sooner."

Erika shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "It's not your fault. I had a feeling that Jayson would try to avoid telling you." She said, trying to gauge the boy's reaction.

"I cannot believe he neglected to tell me!" Harry burst out angrily.

Erika said nothing. There was nothing she _could_ say with out upsetting him. She only hoped that Harry would now rethink his relationship with Killian.

Harry got up and went to the door, so that Erika could have some time alone with her brother.

Before he opened it to leave, he turned to face her. "He'll be all right, won't he?" he asked in a small voice.

Erika sighed. "I honestly don't know. I should explain, Harry, that because his coma is brought on by heartbreak, he will not wake unless the one who brought about this heartbreak returns his love. If that doesn't happen, he will die."

She looked down at her brother's still form and Harry saw a single tear slide down her cheek. "He will die, because all he dreams of is being with the one he loves, and where he is, is where he'd rather be instead of this sad reality where the one he loves will not love him in return. Eventually, his body will lose the will to continue and he will simply fade away." She bowed her head so that he couldn't see her tears.

Harry, horrified, turned and fled. He _had_ caused this! It was his fault that Draco was laying there as if dead.

"_No,"_ a small part of him whispered. _"It's Jayson's fault, you loved Draco just fine before he came along!"_

He halted. Couldn't he just go back inside and tell Draco he loved him? He thought about it a minute.

Unfortunately, before he could make that decision, Jayson appeared out of nowhere. "Harry! I've been looking for you everywhere!" he cried, coming forward to wrap his arms around the Gryffindor.

"Stay away from me!" Harry snarled, and the taller man withdrew with a sharp intake of breath.

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Draco. I wish I had!" Jayson pleaded with him, Harry looked at him coldly, and felt his heart turn over in his chest.

Jayson smirked to himself as he swooped in and claimed Harry's mouth in a kiss. That was a close one! But nothing was going to stop him from having Harry's love all for himself. _He_ loved Harry more than anyone else in the world, why should anyone else have his love?

Harry sighed and melted. No, so long as any part of him loved Jayson Killian, he could not wake Draco from his coma.

* * *

That is the end of Chapter 6! I hope you all like it. Things are not boding well for our favourite couple are they? Never fear, things are on their way up! It's a shame you'll all have to wait so long! I didn't do it on purpose I swear! 

Please read and review, and tell me what you think, I hope you will also give me your opinion on that bonus chapter!

Until next time!

Ja ne


	7. I Only Want to be with You

Okay people, this is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for, it's do or die for Jayson and Harry. What's going to happen?

I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed, but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could to keep everyone happy. Besides, I think it's cute.

There are a lot of repeated phrases from the last chapter around the Room of Requirement scene in this chapter, but you'll understand why once you read it. I wanted it as close as possible to Draco's vision in the previous chapter.

By the way, the fan art has been completed. _xXZero CoolXx _did a fantastic job. If you want to see it, go to her livejournal, which is written on one of her _Siren's Song _reviews, or leave your email address and I will email it to you personally. Just express your interest.

**Disclaimer: I do not own and Harry Potter related characters.**

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 7**

"Harry? Harry!"

"Huh? What?" Harry gave a start as a hand was waved in front if his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked him, concerned.

"Hmmm? Yeah, I think so. I just feel a little out of it. I don't really know why." He sighed. "And my head hurts a little."

Hermione frowned, and put a hand to his forehead. "You do feel a little warm; maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey."

Harry brushed her hand away irritably. "I'm all right, there's no need to worry about me." He growled. "C'mon, we're going to be late for Transfiguration." He hurried away.

Hermione frowned as she watched him leave. She could see his hands shaking, and it worried her.

Hermione felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she looked around to find Erika behind her, her brow creased with her own worries.

And Hermione knew that the older girl had seen the shaking too.

* * *

_Draco was suspended in constant darkness. It felt as though his body was glowing, illuminating the complete blackness that surrounded him._

"_I like it here." He whispered. "I feel loved here. I never want to go back to where I was before. I belong here."_

_Harry's face entered his mind, and he felt like crying. He shook his head vehemently to clear the image of him from his thoughts. "He doesn't love me." Draco said faintly. "There is no need to return to that world…"_

_Draco closed his eyes, and dreamed._

_In his bed in the Hospital Wing, his pulse fluttered erratically. Madame Pomfrey sighed and smoothed the covers over the sleeping blonde. She didn't think it would be too long now… they were running out of time…_

* * *

Harry found it hard to concentrate during transfiguration that morning, and for once it wasn't because his thoughts were occupied with Jayson. He was still annoyed with the older man for not telling him about Draco, but Jayson seemed unfazed by the whole affair. No, his mind drifted over nothing in particular, unable to focus on anything.

Both Erika and Hermione watched him carefully throughout the day, noticing his almost constant lapses in concentration, worriedly wondering what was wrong with the young hero of the Wizarding world.

Their answer came towards the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry's concentration levels were at an all time low for the day, and they all saw with no small amount of concern that very few spells that Harry cast worked for him. Even Harry's teachers were beginning to become concerned when Harry couldn't perform simple charms and incantations effectively.

"Harry, are you sure you're all right? There's no reason why you shouldn't be able to perform this charm." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"No sir, I'm fine." Harry answered.

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to Potions, Erika trailing behind them, as she was due in their class to assister Professor Snape for the lesson.

"Harry mate, are you sure you're all right?" Ron asked. He must've been the fifth person to ask Harry that question since breakfast.

"I'm okay!" Harry lied; his head was starting to spin.

Hermione seemed to sense the subtle change in his voice. "Harry, I think you should sit down for a moment."

"Yeah, sit down before you fall down." Ron added.

"I'm FINE Hermione!" Harry stressed.

Hermione was ready when he fell. It was as if his body just folded out from under him. Hermione grabbed hold of his arm, and Ron took hold of the other to try and keep him standing until they could set him down lightly in the corner.

Hermione put a hand to his forehead. "He has a fever." She said worriedly.

Erika crouched in front of him. She placed her hands on his temples, her brow creased in concentration.

When she finally released him, she stood, frowning. "It's strange; it's as if your magic's almost completely disappeared. It's like it's been…sapped…" she trailed off as her blue eyes met Hermione's brown ones.

Both girls stood up instantly, and Ron visibly cringed when Erika's eyes turned almost black with rage, as realisation finally hit.

"That son of a bitch." Erika hissed furiously. "I _knew_ there was something wrong with this whole fucked up situation."

"That _bastard_!" Hermione breathed. "That bloody bastard!"

"Erm… what did I miss?" Ron demanded, confused.

"Never mind that now Ron, I'll explain later." Hermione said quickly.

Erika crouched again, resting her hands against Harry's temples once more. Harry's head snapped up and his eye's cleared and brightened where they had once been hazy with fever.

"There; I've been able to give you a little of my own energy to tide you over until we fix this little problem." She said.

"Get him to class Mia, and tell Professor Snape what's happened. You'd better tell the other's too."

Hermione nodded and she and Ron managed to drag Harry into the Potions lab.

* * *

Erika was thankful that Killian had a free lesson at that particular time; she didn't want a whole class of First or Second Years to hear what she had to say to the bastard.

She opened the door to the Defence classroom and closed it behind her with a slam.

"Miss Malfoy, can I help you?" Jayson asked coolly.

Erika's eye's darkened, something which no one would've thought possible considering their colour. "You son of a bitch… give me one good reason why I shouldn't feed you to the Venomous Tentacular or throw you off the astronomy tower. Either option results in you being hammered into the ground, which is now my ultimate goal in life."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jayson said calmly. Inwardly, his mind was in turmoil. _"No! It can't end like this! Not after all this time!" _

"You're a Siren! You've been manipulating Harry's feelings and emotions so that he left Draco and fell for you!" Erika raged. "And to make it worse, when you ran out of power, you used Harry's magic to keep the spell going, you sick bastard!"

Strains of music could be heard, getting louder as she got angrier; a haunting melody that sent shivers down even Jayson's spine.

Nevertheless, he smirked at her. "You think your power can match mine? You're nothing more than a half-blood if you're lucky, huh, a quarter-blood at the most!" he sent a slamming of power shimmering through the air towards the blonde girl.

Erika held her hand in front of her, and a light purple shield blossomed around her, and the force of Jayson's attack moved past her.

Erika gave him a trademark Malfoy smirk of her own. "Interesting. You're subtle Killian, but you're careless, you use raw power rather than melding it to you're purposes. You're a fool Killian, and now you're a fool who is going to pay for hurting my little brother, and for ruining everything Harry and Draco had together."

Jayson laughed, a cold sound that made her skin crawl. "You will not defeat me easily Miss Malfoy." He told her.

Erika, for all her small, slim frame and fragile appearance, was no weakling when it came to crafting Siren Spells. Thinking at record speed, trying to come up with a verse that would suit her purposes, she gathered her powers.

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me**_

_**And somehow now you're everybody's fool…**_

She let her power, as well as her rage, flow through her body and out through her outstretched palms. Her long blonde hair flew out behind her and the force of her attack threw her back against the door.

The rebound on her was nothing on the brunt of the attack that Jayson received. He was thrown high up into the air so that he skidded across the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom and landed in the back wall, taking out the blackboard as he collided with the stone.

Erika righted herself, pushing her hair behind her ears as if it never happened. She strolled over and bent over him. "I warned you Killian, I told you that I would pound you into the ground for what you did to Draco and Harry."

Killian looked up at her through dazed eyes. "I only did it because I love him…" he murmured.

Erika snorted her disbelief, turning quickly when a cold voice cut her off. "Tell it to the Headmaster Jayson. It's time to end this little charade. I for one would like to see my Godson wake from his coma before it's too late." Severus stood in the doorway.

He bent over Erika, his obsidian eyes showing deep concern. "Are you all right?" he asked the girl quietly.

She took a shuddering breath and nodded, wincing as she rubbed the small of her back. "Yeah, I'm okay." She replied. "Can you go and find Harry? I'll bring this…" she jerked her head at Jayson, "To Professor Dumbledore's office."

Severus nodded his understanding, and with a final glare in Jayson's direction, left as silently as he had come.

* * *

Erika unceremoniously hauled Jayson's sorry ass up to professor Dumbledore, where they found Severus waiting with a very tired and anxious looking Harry. Minerva stood behind Dumbledore's desk.

"What is this all about Miss Erika?" Professor Dumbledore asked her kindly, although the twinkle was missing from his eyes.

Rika looked at Harry, her eyes still blue-black with pent up rage, and music strains still floating around her.

"Harry, this is probably going to hurt like hell, but you need to hear this." Erika told him, her voice tight with anger. "Jayson is a Siren, and he's been using his abilities to manipulate how you felt about Draco, and changed your emotions so you fell for him instead."

Harry paled, as did Jayson. Harry looked from Erika to Jayson and back again, confused. "And to make matters worse, when he ran out of power, he used your own magic stores to fuel his control over you. That's the reason you collapsed earlier, you're magic had almost run dry." Erika continued ruthlessly.

Harry turned to Jayson, tears spilling from his eyes. "Tell me it isn't true!" he whispered. When Jayson remained silent, he yelled, _"Tell me it isn't true!"_

Jayson took a deep breath and sank into a nearby seat, his head in his hands. "It's true." He replied, his voice void of tone and emotion.

"_No!"_ Harry cried. He felt like his heart was going to shatter. He fell to his knees on the floor of the office. Erika knelt beside him, resting her arm around his back and holding him close to her.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Jayson gravely. "You must release the spell immediately."

"NO!" Jayson cried. "No, I love him! Please!" he begged.

"Forced love is one sided love." Minerva told him sharply. "Do you really want to continue this way, knowing that the love that Harry feels for you isn't real?"

Jayson was silent for a long moment, struggling with himself. Finally, there was a shift of magic in the air, and Harry's head snapped up. "Dray… oh no, Draco!" he leapt to his feet and made a dash for the door.

Jayson caught his hand as he passed him. "Let go of me!" Harry snarled, wrenching his hand away from the older man's grasp.

"Harry, I love you so much…" Jayson told him.

"If you loved me so much you would've let me be happy." Harry growled. "If you loved me you would've let me stay with Draco instead of forcing me to love you back. Thanks to your so-called 'love' I could lose the _real_ love of my life."

"Harry please…" Jayson begged him.

"Never come near me again." Harry said coldly, before walking out the door and heading to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm afraid Harry is right Jayson." Professor Dumbledore said softly. "You are forbidden to see Harry out of class, and to have no contact with him unless there is another staff member present. As your contract is void at the end of the year, I doubt that I will be renewing it."

Jayson hung his head and wept.

* * *

Erika and Severus left Jayson with Minerva and Albus, unable to bear the pitiful man any longer.

Severus looked around. "Potter's gone." He commented.

Erika snorted. "Funny that. He's probably half way to the Hospital Wing by now." She told him.

"Rika… do you need me to…?" Severus asked her, gesturing at her eyes. She looked down and nodded.

He lifted her chin, and with pulled her to him with a swift tug, he lowered his mouth to hers in a searing kiss that went longer than it should have.

He pulled abruptly away. "I apologise." He heaved a sigh. "Dammit Erika, how do you do this to me?" he demanded.

"Do what, Severus?" she asked him softly.

"Make me fall in love with you?" he said wearily. "You drive me crazy every time I see you, I just lose control. And there's nothing I can do about it except stay away from you!"

He spun his robes billowing behind him as he began to stride away from her. She caught his hand and tugged him back around to face her. "Don't" she said fiercely, "Don't you ever stay away."

He looked at her, confused, and she gave him a trademark Malfoy smirk. "I like being able to make you lose control." He whispered.

He groaned and caught her to him in a wild, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

* * *

The instant Harry was out of Dumbledore's office, he broke into a run in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

He was almost there when he cannoned directly into Blaise. "Whoa, sorry Harry." The Slytherin boy apologised.

"No, it's my fault. I was in a hurry to see Dray…" he trailed off as he looked past Blaise to the doors of the Hospital Wing.

Blaise saw the longing look in his eyes. "Welcome back Harry, Hermione told us what really happened. I'm sorry."

Harry smiled sadly. "It's my fault for being such a twat." He replied.

Blaise chuckled when the emerald eyes looked past him again. "Go Harry, fix this." He said, giving him a push in the right direction.

Harry smiled and pushed the door open. He turned suddenly. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him.

"I really _do_ love him, you know."

Blaise grinned. "I know, but why are you telling me that?" he pointed at the open door. "Tell him, he's the one that needs to know it, not me." Harry grinned back and darted inside.

Madam Pomfrey greeted him with a relieved smile. "I'm glad you're here Harry, he's not going to last much longer."

Harry climbed onto the bed with the blonde boy he loved so much. He smiled his thanks when the kindly matron pulled the curtains around them.

He ran his fingers through strands of platinum blonde hair and kissed the pale forehead. "Draco honey, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I love you so much, please come back to me." He kissed Draco's lips softly, "I swear I'll never hurt you again."

He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you."

* * *

_Draco felt warm lips brush his forehead and a familiar voice called out to him through the darkness of his sanctuary._

"_Draco honey, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I love you so much, please come back to me." Draco felt those lips brush lightly against his own. _

"_I swear I'll never hurt you again."_

_Draco found himself following the voice, but he stopped himself. "It's safe here. I won't get hurt; no one will ever hurt me."_

_The voice came again, and said three simple words that made Draco recognise it instantly._

"_I love you."_

"_Harry?" Draco whispered, scarcely able to believe it. The pull towards the voice became stronger and this time, Draco didn't fight it. _

_Through the darkness, he could hear music, a soft, almost romantic, melody. He could almost see the staves and notes as they wrapped around his body._

"_Harry…" Draco said again, almost reverently._

"_I love you, too."_

_And he opened his eyes._

* * *

Harry held his breath as Draco's eyes fluttered open, revealing irises the colour of molten silver, shining with deep love and warmth that flooded through the Gryffindor's body.

As Draco took bearing of his surrounding, his eyes met Harry's, and he murmured his name. "H-Harry?" he asked.

"Shhhh… I'm here love." He whispered.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"You've been in a coma, and…" Harry tried unsuccessfully to fight back his tears. "It was all because of me!"

"No Harry, it wasn't your fault, it was Killian's. Don't blame yourself for what that bastard did when he tore us apart." Draco soothed him.

Between sobs, Harry explained what Jayson had done to him. And that made Draco certain that none of this was Harry's fault.

They lay there for hours, holding each other as they kissed, and relearned each other. Finally, the two fell asleep, and Madame Pomfrey kept the others away, letting them have one night of peace.

The following morning, Harry woke and simply watched Draco as he slept; glad to have the blonde back in his arms. And this time, he planned to make it permanent.

When Draco woke, feeling as if nothing had ever gone wrong, Harry laughed as he found himself with an armful of lusty teenager, smothering him with kisses, and was more than happy to return the favour.

Blaise came to visit, and was amused when he found a thoroughly kissed Harry and Draco curled up together on the bed.

Later that afternoon, Draco was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, and he left with his hand in Harry's.

He didn't let go until he was smothered in a hug from three very relieved girls. Hermione, Alessia and Ginny all pounced on him at once, happy that he was back amongst them at last.

The gang decided to forego dinner in the Great Hall, so they all trooped down to the kitchens for food, and Dobby was only too happy to oblige.

The others hardly noticed when Harry and Draco slipped away, to caught up in their celebration. By the time Hermione and Alessia noticed and mentioned to the others, the lovebirds were long gone.

"Ah, leave them be." Seamus said good naturedly. "Tonight is their night, let them enjoy it."

Harry led Draco to the Room of Requirement and carried him bridal style into the room, making Draco laugh.

Draco looked around, and found the room looked oddly familiar.

_A roaring fire, a large oriental rug in front of it. A large leather sofa was sitting near the fire…_

Draco smiled, this was the room that had been in his vision while he was in the coma.

"_Oh God…" _Draco flushed slightly as he remembered, and shivered in anticipation.

Just like in the vision, Harry led him to the couch and pulled the blonde on to his lap.

He lent down and, twining his hands in the blonde strands, captured Draco's lips with his own, enjoying the sounds that came from the Slytherin's mouth as he explored its contours.

"Oh Gods Draco, I love you so much."He told him, his voice echoing the wordsDraco merely turned the kiss more passionate. He was in heaven; it was playing out just like his vision, and everything was perfect. Better than perfect.

"I'm never letting you go again." Harry told him in a whisper. "I swear as long as I live I'm never letting you out of my arms."

Draco melded himself deeper into Harry's arms, making the taller boy moan into his mouth.

Harry gently lifted the smaller boy into his arms and stood, allowing his mouth to explore Draco's neck before nipping, kissing and licking his way towards the blonde's collar bone and skimming over his shoulders.

Draco moaned and arched his body into Harry's. Dropping his head into Harry's neck, he sucked on the skin lightly, happy when he heard Harry's answering groan.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck as he felt his back meet the softness of the bed. He sighed as Harry settled over him, hardly stopping to break the kiss as his fingers drifted towards the buttons on Draco's shirt.

Harry pulled back for a moment. "Are you sure about this? i don't want to hurt you." he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Draco kissed him softly. "I'm sure. He hurt me Harry, but only you can make me pure again. I love you." he replied gently. Harry smiled and continued on his path along Draco's skin.

Draco surrendered himself to the sensation, letting Harry slowly make love to him.

Draco cried out in abandon, this was perfect, everything was exactly the way it should be, and the way that it was always going to stay. Draco was loved, and he loved someone in return.

Hours later, Harry and Draco lay, naked entwined together in the bed breathing somewhat heavily, and happy beyond belief.

Harry had his arms around Draco, and he kissed the blonde lightly on the forehead.

"Draco?" Harry said softly.

"Hmmm?" Draco replied, half asleep.

"Would you sing for me?" Harry asked.

And this time, Draco knew exactly what to sing.

_**I knew I loved you before I met you **_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life.**_

****

* * *

****

That's the end of another chapter, please review and tell me what you think. I'm aiming for at least 151, because I want it to beat my Gravitation fanfic, so help me everyone!

Hope to get the next one out as soon as I can, so I'll see you then! I still want some more opinions on the bonus chapter idea, thanks to all those who supported it!

Until next time!

Ja Ne!


	8. Christmas

Welcome to Siren's Song chapter 8! Woot, woot! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I don't think it's as well written as some of the other chapters, but this means there's only one more chapter, the bonus chapter **(PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT)** and the epilogue to go!

In this chapter, there are some references to MPREG. I was going to leave all that until the epilogue, but I thought I'd better plan ahead so that it didn't come completely out of the blue. The idea did get a brief mention a few chapters ago while Draco was still in his coma, and no one complained, but if anyone doesn't like it, I apologise. It's not a huge part of this chapter, but I think it's cute.

Anyway, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. Erika, Alessia, Arianna and other original characters are my brain children.**

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 8**

The months had passed since those weeks of trauma and uncertainty, and Christmas was around the corner. Draco left his Control lessons with Erika the evening before holidays began, smiling to himself as he though ahead to the two weeks he would be spending with Harry and the others at Grimmauld Place.

His smile widened as he remembered what Erika had told him during his lesson.

"_Be careful Draco, I know you and Harry have become very intimate since you woke up, but remember that things are different for Siren boys than it is for any other wizard."_

Draco smiled and let his hand fall to his stomach. He had a feeling it was a little late for his sister's warning, and he really didn't care.

He ran into Ginny as he was making his way down towards the dungeons. "Harry's looking for you." She told him with a suggestive wink.

He grinned at her. "Thanks Gin, do you know where he is?" he asked her.

The Weasley girl nodded. "I think he went to the Room of Requirement." She replied.

Draco waved a quick farewell and hurried away.

He just made it to the door of the Room of Requirement when he heard Pansy call his name. "Draco!"

He groaned to himself and turned around to face her. "What do you want Pansy?" he demanded.

"Are the rumours true?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Are you dating Harry Potter?"

Draco's blood ran cold. How did she find out? Who had ratted them out? He knew he couldn't let Pansy know the truth about his and Harry's relationship, while he'd been in a coma the rest of the school had been told he'd been in a Care of Magical Creatures accident and needed that three weeks to recover. They Slytherins had been told to stay away because he was too embarrassed. The incident with Harry and Jayson had been kept quiet.

Draco knew he had to lie, and lie through his teeth at that. If he told the truth, it would get back to his father, and through his father, back to Voldemort. He didn't want to hurt his now perfect relationship with Harry, and he certainly wasn't about to let Pansy screw it up.

He smirked at her, his well practiced façade back in place for the first time in a long time. "_Please_ Pansy; Potter is nothing more than a cheap fuck… he means nothing to me."

Draco heard a soft intake of breath and the door to the Room of Requirement click quietly closed and his heart sank, knowing that Harry had heard him. Nevertheless he had to stay until Pansy believed him, no matter how much he wanted to run inside and apologise to his lover over and over again.

"Really?" Pansy asked sceptically.

Draco used his Siren powers on her again, just like he had back on the train at the beginning of term. "That's exactly right Pansy darling. Now, there's no need to tell anyone about this, especially my father." He said musically, his voice deepening and his eyes turning a dark blue with frustration and anger.

Pansy's eyes went blank briefly before she snapped back to reality. "Of course Draco, if that's all it is then I won't tell a soul." She told him. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

He smirked at her, his inner anger growing and his eyes fast approaching black. "Pansy, I _always_ know what I'm doing." He reminded her.

She smiled vaguely and left him alone.

The instant she was out of sight Draco bolted into the Room of Requirement to find Harry.

He saw him instantly, knowing exactly were to look in their room. The Gryffindor was lying on the bed, his face buried in the pillows and his shoulder's shaking with sobs.

Draco crawled up beside him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "I'm sorry you had to hear that love." He whispered, kissing the top of Harry's head.

Harry pulled away from him and stood up, turning his tearstained face towards Draco. "Is that all I am to you Malfoy? A cheap fuck?" he demanded.

"Harry no!" Draco cried, stung by the use of his surname.

"Then why say it?" Harry cried.

"Because if she knows, then it will get back to my father, and I don't want to lose everything we have!" Draco sobbed, his eyes turning a deep ocean blue that showed his distress; the colour of tears yet unshed.

He wanted to make it right, and he nearly told Harry of his suspicions, only refraining because he wasn't sure himself and didn't want to get either of their hopes up just yet.

Harry sank back on to the bed, his head in his hands and his back to Draco. Draco rose and walked around until he was standing in front the other boy. He went to his knees on the floor in front of the Gryffindor, lifting Harry's head with his own hands until their eyes met, tears flowing unchecked from them both, silver and emerald alike.

As Harry looked into the Slytherin's eyes, he saw the blonde boy's distress and immediately felt awful for what he'd said to him. But it didn't stop him from feeling hurt.

Draco leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Harry, if I didn't love you, I never would've gone into a coma when I lost you the first time." He whispered gently.

Harry knew Draco was right. He stood, leaning down so that he could pick Draco up off the floor and cradle him in his arms. "I know, you're right; I'm sorry." He murmured, lowering him to the bed and kissing him, and Draco moaned wantonly into his mouth…

* * *

They made their way downstairs the next morning, hand in hand; to meet their friends to catch the Hogwarts Express back to London so that they could return to Grimmauld Place together.

They were about to enter when a voice hailed them both. It was Theodore Nott, and he was wringing his hands nervously. "Listen Draco, it was me who told Pansy about you two. I'm really sorry! She practically beat it out of me… well actually, she used Crabbe and Goyle to beat it out of me…" they saw the faded bruise on the side of his face. "I had no idea she'd confront you about it, I swear!" he sighed. "I guess I should've known better."

Draco sighed. "It's all right Theo; I know what she can be like. It isn't your fault." He said.

Theodore breathed a sigh of relief. He grinned at them, glad to be forgiven. "So, are you guys an item or what? She never did give the rest of us a definite answer on that. She was really blanked out when she got back to the Common Room last night."

Draco sniggered to himself, thinking about the power he'd used on her. Oh yeah, he was getting good!

Harry smiled down at him. "Yes Theodore, we're very much in love." He said, and Draco smiled back.

Theodore saw the love in both their eyes, and it startled him, especially Draco. Almost all of Slytherin thought the boy incapable of love, and yet, here he was, hopelessly devoted to Harry Potter.

He smiled. "Well, I can't say I'm speaking for the rest of Slytherin when I say this, but I'm behind you guys all the way!" he said.

Draco grinned back at him. "Thanks Theo, that means a lot." He told him happily.

Harry looked at the Slytherin boy curiously. "What do they think about Draco, Blaise and Alessia sitting at the Gryffindor Table?" he asked.

Theo shrugged. "Just that you guys somehow managed to become friends over the holidays. Mostly they're blaming it on Erika's sudden reappearance." Being old blood, Theodore knew that Erika had run away after her sixteenth birthday.

Draco laughed. "Well, they're kind of right. Come sit with us and we'll tell you all about it!" he replied. Theodore agreed willingly.

* * *

An hour later the gang said their goodbyes to Theo and were on the train on their way back to London for the beginning of the Christmas holidays.

The train ride was pleasantly uneventful; Draco spent the hours lying across the seat with his head in Harry's lap, while the raven haired boy stroked his hair. Only Ginny noticed that Draco's hand was resting protectively over his stomach.

When they reached King's Cross late that night, they were greeted by a giant black dog that knocked Harry flat when he jumped on him. "Siri!" the boy laughed delightedly, hugging the dog as it licked his face.

"All right Padfoot, that's enough." Remus grinned as he pulled the dog off of Harry and Draco helped Harry to his feet.

"Hey Remy." Harry hugged the talker man happily.

"Welcome back Harry." Remus smiled. "And welcome back to everyone else." He nodded at the others. Sirius sniffed around the blonde Slytherin, barked and planted his large paws on Draco's shoulders, licking his face thoroughly.

They laughed as Draco wiped his face with a grimace. Remus exchanged an amused glance with his lover; they had both smelt the same thing on the Slytherin.

Behind Remus, Tonks appeared out of nowhere, her hair a light mauve mass that hung to her waist. Today, she appeared as a slim young girl who looked to be around thirteen years old. "Wotcher Harry!"

Harry smiled and leant down to hug her. "Hi Tonks." He replied.

Remus led them to a Ministry Car that would take them back to Grimmauld Place. Draco was pleasantly surprised when Molly embraced him first, and he returned her hug shyly with one of his own.

Harry smiled, glad that Mrs. Weasley had accepted his relationship with Draco when they had told her about it.

"Well come in and have something to eat!" Molly gushed, ushering them into the kitchen, past the drawn curtains of Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Are Erika and Professor Snape and the other members of the Order coming here for Christmas?"

Molly shook her head. "No, we're flooing back to Hogwarts for a masquerade costume ball!" she said cheerfully.

"Wow!" the girls gasped excitedly, and they immediately began talking about what to wear. The boys grinned complacently, not too fussed either way, although Harry did not miss the excited gleam in Draco's eyes.

After dinner, Harry and Draco made their way up to the room that Molly had allowed them to share. Blaise and Ron were sharing another room while the three girls had a room together.

Harry grinned at Draco when he saw that Molly had outfitted the room with two single beds. He waved his wand and moved the two singles together to make a larger bed, and transfigurated the bed clothes to fit. "Mrs. Weasley would have a fit if she knew how… _close_ we really are, so long as we put everything back every morning she'll never know the difference." He told Draco, climbing in one side of the magically modified bed and opening is arms to Draco, inviting him in. The blonde Slytherin smiled and climbed in with him, snuggling against the slightly taller boy, and lifting his face upwards for a kiss, which he was dutifully given by a smiling Harry.

As they fell asleep, tired from the long train ride, Draco's hand twined with Harry's and let them rest around his stomach.

When Molly looked in on them on her way to bed, a soft smile graced her features, her heart gladdened by the sight of two boys with so much sorrow in their lives had found a little happiness in each other.

A few days later, Draco brewed a potion without Harry's knowledge, he needed to know if his hunch was correct. He added a few drops of his blood to the potion and let out a quiet, yet delighted laugh when it turned the colour he had hoped for.

* * *

Christmas Eve came, and the house was abuzz with excitement for the coming masquerade/costume ball that was to be held that night. The girls and Draco already had their costumes ready to go, but refused to tell the other boys what their outfits looked like. They did tell them if they were going as someone or merely in masquerade, so that the boys could work with their respective partners to scrounge a suitable counterpart costume. The girls were very meticulous, and had the boys strictly organised. Draco had even taken Harry shopping in Muggle London to find suitable clothes. And, Draco being Draco had gone _slightly_ overboard and ended up refitting the poor Gryffindor's entire wardrobe.

"Not that you didn't need it." Draco would remind him pointedly whenever his boyfriend would complain.

So, at six o'clock, the group met in front of Grimmauld Place's rather expansive fireplace, dressed in all their costume finery. Hermione was resplendent in a white ball gown embroidered with delicate flowers; her hair tumbled down her back in a tumble of soft ringlets. A mask of plain white silk covered her eyes. When Ron asked her who she was going as, she replied, "Christine, from _Phantom of the Opera_." Which soon became apparent when Blaise appeared, dressed in black, covered by his black school cloak, his face painted white with a white half-mask covering the right side of his face. His lips were painted a bright red, contrasting starkly with the white on his skin. He bowed gallantly to Hermione and she smiled at him as they flooed away.

Ginny had magicked her hair blonde and curly, with some help from Tonks and her mother, and was wearing a black off the shoulder cat suit and red stilettos. Draco grinned when he saw her. "Sandy?" he asked, and a wicked grin graced her own face. Harry looked at him, a little surprised. Draco smiled up at him. "Even _I _have seen _Grease _Harry." He told him.

He looked back at Ginny. "Have you got a Danny to go with?" he asked. He knew that Ginny had been feeling a little lonely, because she was the only one without a boyfriend at the moment.

The youngest Weasley nodded and blushed. "Yeah, Theo's going to meet me back at the school." She replied.

Draco smiled and hugged her. "Good for you Gin, and you look great." He told her. She smiled back shyly and returned his hug. She fixed a plain black silk mask across her eyes and disappeared into the floo network.

Fred and George appeared. Harry had to stifle a laugh as he looked at them, dressed in plain old Muggle clown costumes, and looking more alike than ever. They grinned and waved as they disappeared. Molly and Arthur had not dressed up as anyone, but both had elaborate masks on that they had charmed to change colours in the light. Molly's gown did the same thing.

"Wow Mrs. Weasley, you look amazing." Harry told her, and she blushed modestly.

"Thankyou Harry, dear." She said, "I spelled one of my old ones to give it a new look." Arthur put his hands on her hips as they disappeared back to the school, supporting her as they vanished.

Tonks came racing out, her hair multicoloured stripes, same as her mask. She shrugged her shoulders at them. "No one in particular." She said. "Just thought I'd be more creative than usual." She almost tripped as she threw some more floo powder into the fire. Lessa followed her at more leisurely pace, looking regal in her Greek Goddess costume. "Artemis," Draco told Harry, "The Goddess of the Hunt." Ron, dressed as Hermes the messenger God, took her arm and they too returned to the school in a swirl of green flames.

Remus and Sirius were the last to arrive by the fireplace. They had appeared as some kind of creatures of myth, both had massive feathered wings protruding from their backs. Sirius explained that they had used a powerful glamour spell to put them there. Sirius's wings were pure black, while Remus's were pure white. "Wish we'd thought of that." Draco murmured. Harry nodded vigorously in agreement.

Finally, they were the only ones left in the house, and the others were waiting for them at Hogwarts. "You look fantastic." Harry murmured, kissing the side of Draco's neck tenderly.

Draco turned into the circle of Harry's arms. "So do you." He whispered, returning the kiss with a gentle one of his own.

Harry, in something of a tribute to James, had decided to dress as the Norse God Loki, the trickster God. He thought it seemed rather appropriate considering his father's escapades. Draco too, had decided to go as a Norse God. He had chosen to be Freyr, the God of Fertility and Love, which he had decided was rather fitting. The only thing he lamented about it was that there was no one to play Freya, Freyr's twin sister-Goddess, who held the same attributes for the feminine as Freyr did for the masculine.

"Maybe one day Arianna will be able to join us." Harry had told him, caressing his hair back from his face gently. Draco hoped it would be true.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry murmured in his ear, shaking Draco out of his reverie.

"Yes, let's go. I'm dying to see what my sisters' pulled out of her wardrobe for this little celebration." Draco answered with a grin.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"When we were little, right up until Ari was taken from us, father used to hold costume balls and masquerade balls all the time. Rika loved having the opportunity to be someone else for an evening. She told me once it was better than being a Malfoy all the time." He looked a little sad.

Harry leant down and kissed him. "I know things will get better for you and Erika soon Dray, I know it." He whispered.

He threw some floo powder into the fire and called "Hogwarts!" before leading Draco back to the school.

They landed with a thud in the Great Hall. They managed to stay standing, for which the vainer side of Draco was extremely grateful.

The two boys stared around the Great Hall in amazement. They'd never seen it looking so amazing, not even at the Yule Ball in Fourth Year. There were ice sculptures at the centre of every table, and, much to their wonderment, there was a massive ice Christmas tree in one corner, and every decoration that hung from it was delicately and intricately carved from ice.

In the other corner, there was a real Christmas tree, and in was hung with gold and silver trinkets.

But Draco and Harry soon forgot the settings around them when they laid their eyes on Erika. It would surprise no one if she one the prize for the best costume. She had entered, her hand resting delicately on Severus's arm. Her dress was white, and shaped like the one Hermione wore, but unlike Hermione's dress, it shimmered in the light so that it gave off different colours in different light angles. Her hair, straight and fair, fell down her back reaching well past her waist and to her hips, and fanned out as though it were a halo. She looked ethereal and beautiful, and a complete contrast to Severus, who was dressed in the darkest black robe that Harry and Draco had ever seen, his hair pulled back into a horsetail.

"The Faerie Queen and Hades, lord of the dead." Draco murmured. "She's really gone all out for this."

"Is it just me, or does Rika have wings coming out her back?" Harry murmured. Sure enough, there was a pair of translucent fairy wings protruding from her back. They glowed with reds and blues that swirled together in a brilliant pattern.

Draco looked at him sideways. "You think that's strange on her, but not on Sirius and Remus?" he asked lightly.

"No, but something tells me hers aren't a glamour charm." Harry answered.

Draco smiled up at him and kissed him. "I'll ask her about it then, love." He said. He was shocked when Harry swept him into his arms and kissed him soundly. "What was that for?" Draco demanded with a smile, "Not that I'm complaining mind you." He added.

"Gods Draco, I can't help it. I love it when you say that… _love_… God, I love you so much, you know that right?" Harry told him.

"Idiot," Draco rebuked him gently. "Of course I know that. What's brought this on?"

Harry shrugged, he looked nervous all of a sudden. "I dunno, must be the atmosphere." He hemmed.

He led them over to the table so that they could sit with their friends and enjoy the impressive spread the house elves had laid before them. Hermione frowned slightly at this, but tucked in to the food after Blaise kissed her cheek and told her not to worry about it. Draco, Harry and Ron exchanged surprised glances and raised eyebrows. They'd kept _that_ quiet!

After they had eaten, they danced for what felt like hours. Not that any of that mattered to Harry or Draco, who were too lost in each other to notice any of the other people on the dance floor with them.

"Can we go outside for a while?" Harry asked, "I want to give you your present now, while we have some time to ourselves."

Draco nodded. "Of course, I want to give you yours too." He replied softly.

Harry grinned as they left the dance floor and headed for the door. "It's wonderful that we think so much alike isn't it?" he laughed. Draco merely nodded, and smiled, his eyes filled with love.

* * *

Harry led Draco towards the Forbidden Forest. The blonde Slytherin froze when he realised this, and Harry took his hand and smiled at him encouragingly. "It's alright, I know where I'm going." He said soothingly, hugging Draco comfortingly. The blonde nodded and followed Harry into the outskirts of the forest.

They came to an empty clearing, and Harry gave a high pitched whistle. Through the undergrowth, there came a crashing sound, and Draco let out a gasp as a small silver dragon ran over to them and gambolled around their legs.

"Merry Christmas Dray." Harry whispered, placing a kiss in his temple.

"Harry, how…? How did you find her?" Draco breathed. He knelt to stroke the dragon's eye ridge, and she made a delighted purring sound. She was around the size of a large cat.

"I was walking out here one night when I couldn't sleep, about a year ago, and I came across her mother giving birth to her. Her mother had been wounded in a fight a few days previously and was dying. She did die no long after she gave birth, and I've been raising her. She's a rare creature indeed, a miniature woodland dragon. They're endangered. I did some reading and discovered that they can speak Parseltongue, amongst others, so it was easy to communicate with her. Hagrid helped me to care for her when she was little, and now she can feed herself for the most part, but I still bring her food when I can." He replied. "She's not going to get much bigger, about the size of a German Shepard."

He smiled sheepishly. "I've told her all about you, and she said she wanted to meet you. She said that she wants to live with us when we finish school."

Draco looked down at the tiny dragon and spoke to her in her own language. _"Well little lady, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Draco, what's yours?" _he asked her kindly.

"_My name is Selina, it's the name that Harry gave me. The name my mother gave me was Icewing, because of my colour, but I like the name Harry gave me just fine." _The dragonet replied.

"_It suits you." _Draco told her with a smile.

"_Harry calls me Seli sometimes. Am I going to be able to come and live with you Draco? I really want to." _she asked hopefully.

Draco laughed. _"When we finish school you can come with us." _He reassured her. _"So, how did you come to hear so much about me?" _he asked her.

She let out a very dragonish giggle. _"Harry was worrying about what to give you for Christmas, and he was always talking about you, so I told him to give you me, because I liked the idea of belonging with a person who he cared about so much. I can see I was right." _she replied.

Draco leapt up and kissed Harry hard on the mouth. "Thankyou Harry, I love her. I've never received a better gift." He told him happily.

"It was all her idea, believe me." He laughed in reply. "But what were you two talking about? I couldn't understand a word of that."

Draco grinned. "It was her original language; the language of dragons. Sirens can speak all mythic languages, including Parseltongue. It comes with the power. Dragons are the only creatures to possess the same ability."

Harry remembered the Elvish that Draco and Erika had spoken on the train at the beginning of the year. He kissed the blonde gently. "I'm so glad I have you in my life Draco. There is no one who counts themselves luckier then me. I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco didn't reply, he though if he opened his mouth he'd cry. "I love you too, Harry Potter." Was all he could choke out.

They stayed and played with Selina for a while, before Draco reminded Harry that he wanted to give him his own present before the night was over. _"But I don't want you to go yet." _Seli whined in Parseltongue so that they could both hear her.

Draco felt sorry for her. _"Why don't you come with us then." _He said in Parseltongue. The dragon let out a happy, almost barking, sound and capered around them as they headed back to the castle.

* * *

Draco took Harry to the Room of Requirement, and thought about the room where he had been keeping Harry's gift so that the room would appear.

The three of them entered, and Draco whispered "Merry Christmas." In Harry's ear. Harry smiled brightly when saw a large python in a huge enclosure in the centre of the room. "Oh Dray, he's wonderful, thankyou." He murmured.

He crossed the room and picked the snake up carefully. _"So, you're the one Draco wanted to give me to." _The snake hissed, inspecting the Gryffindor warily.

"_Yes… My name is Harry."_

"_Salazar is the name Draco gave me when he rescued me. He calls me Saz most of the time, quite undignified." _The snake sniffed.

Harry fought back a laugh when he saw his boyfriend glare at Salazar, for a moment, the snake had sounded like Draco himself.

"_Well Saz, I think it suits you. Tell me, who did Draco rescue you from?" _Harry asked him.

"_A wizard who didn't treat him well. He forgot to feed the poor thing." _Draco hissed from behind Harry.

Harry put Salazar on the ground, where he slithered over to get acquainted with Selina. The two struck up a hissing conversation while Harry kissed Draco fervently.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Selina and Salazar, the latter wrapped around Harry's neck, made their way back down to the entrance hall. The dragon and the snake decided to cause havoc in the Great Hall and leave their new owners in peace. Harry and Draco grinned at the shouts of surprise as the two animals entered.

"Don't worry, they won't get hurt, Seli will freeze any spell that gets to close. She breathes ice, not fire." Harry reassured Draco.

He nervously pulled Draco to sit on a bench in the entrance hall. "Dray, you know I love you more than anything in this world, right?" Harry began quietly.

Draco kissed him. "Of course I know that. I love you too." He replied with a smile.

"Well, Draco… I was hoping to give you something else tonight as well, something that would prove that I love you, forever."  
"Harry, you don't need to prove it too me, you already have." Draco told him.

"I know, but I love you, and I've wanted to do this for a while now, to ask you this for a while." Harry answered, reaching into his pocket. Draco looked at him curiously.

Harry was cut off when the door to the entrance hall flew open. Both young men looked around, and at the solitary figure of the man that stood there. His long blonde hair was matted and his clothes were torn to shreds. He collapsed on to the ground.

"F-father!" Draco cried and ran to him. Harry took his hand out of his pocket, his question momentarily forgotten as he followed Draco to see

His shout brought the teachers and Erika and their friends running from the Great Hall. Seli and Salazar were the first to reach their masters.

"Lucius, whatever happened to you?" Albus asked him as he and Poppy helped the man to sit up.

"Daddy?" Erika prompted him when he didn't answer.

It was that single word that brought tears to Lucius Malfoy's eyes as he hugged his son and elder daughter tightly.

"Arianna," he cried. "They're going to kill Arianna!"

"What? Why?" Erika gasped.

"Some idiot Death Eater who couldn't keep his libido in control took advantage of her. And the Dark Lord in all his madness decided that she was useless if she was impure before she came into her powers." Lucius answered bitterly. "He took his anger out on me first, I didn't know what else to do, so I came here."

Draco paled, and his body shook as memories overtook him. "I'm sorry Draco, I wish I'd never put you through what I myself had to go through at your age." Lucius told him.

Harry pulled him into his arms and whispered words of comfort in his ear. Draco crawled into his lap and stayed there, his hands resting over his stomach.

Lucius looked a little shocked as he witnessed his son climbing into Harry Potter's lap, but he smiled when he saw the little dragon and the massive python curl around them, he knew true love when he saw it.

His face fell again as he remembered his youngest daughter. There was a good chance now that she would never experience love like her siblings had. He was no fool, he'd known how Severus felt about Erika for quite some time, and now there she was, crying into his shirt while he held her and kissed her hair.

"Come Poppy, we should take him to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore told the medi-witch quietly.

She nodded briskly and they helped him to stand.

"Ari…" he whispered as they led him away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Severus looked across to Draco, who was looking a little better. "Go send a letter to your mother telling her to come here. I think we'll be leaving for Little Hangleton the instant the Order can be mobilised.

Draco nodded, and he and Harry swiftly went to write to Mrs. Malfoy.

Draco turned around to face Severus before they left. "We have to save her Sev, we _have_ to." He said, his voice trembling.

Harry wrapped his arms around him, his own face pale. This was it… within the next twelve hours, he would face Voldemort for the last time.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 8 everyone! Whew, that took forever didn't it! Hope you all like the cliffhanger, and please review.

The next chapter is the final battle, and we see Jayson again!


	9. The Final Battle

Welcome to Chapter 9, which is technically the final chapter of _Siren's Song._ This fic is actually my favourite, and the one I am most proud of, and I thank all of you dutiful readers and reviewers who loved it so much. This chapter contains the final battle, and Jayson reappears, and we meet Arianna for the first time in person, rather than in a dream. She's been mentioned a lot and now she's finally in it! Now all that's left is the bonus chapter and the epilogue, in that order.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Chapter 9**

A scarce hour after Lucius appeared at Hogwarts, Narcissa had arrived in a hurry to embrace her estranged son and daughter and to comfort her husband. Now, eight hours after the shocking news about Arianna, Severus has ordered everyone to bed, to attempt to get some sleep before the fight began.

Harry and Draco lay in their bed in the Room of Requirement. The two of them were naked under the covers, twined together so tightly neither could tell where one ended and the other began. Neither of then had gotten much sleep so far that night, preferring to spend their time exploring each other's bodies.

Currently, Harry was lying beside Draco his arms wrapped around him as the blonde dozed lightly. He looked over to the fireplace, and found Seli and Salazar curled up before the crackling flames, asleep.

He smiled as Draco stirred. "Hmmm, Harry?" he murmured as he fought back a yawn.

"I'm here, love." He whispered.

"I'm scared." Draco whispered back.

Harry kissed Draco's temple. "I know, me too." He replied softly. He moaned lightly and dropped his head to rest in the crook of Draco's neck. "God Dray, I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you now."

Draco smiled up at him. "I love you too." He whispered.

Harry took a deep breath. "Draco, I want you to promise me something." He said quietly.

Draco looked at him questioningly. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I want you to promise me that if I die…"

"Harry _no! _Don't think like that!" Draco cried, horrified. He wrapped his arms around Harry, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hush baby, let me finish." Harry soothed him, and Draco's eyes widened a little at the word baby, suddenly terrified for their child's future. "If I die, promise me you won't go into another coma, promise me you'll move on and find someone who will love you and who you can love just as much."

"You won't die! You won't!" Draco sobbed.

"It's a possibility love, you know that. Please promise me!" Harry begged.

For a long time, all that could be heard was Draco's sobs, before finally, in a voice that was barely audible. "I promise."

"Thank you love." Harry whispered.

"But I want you to promise _me_ something." Draco murmured back, looking into the other boy's eyes with ocean blue eyes that glittered with untold grief.

"Anything." Harry vowed.

"Promise that you'll do everything you can to come back to me." Draco pleaded.

Harry smiled slightly and kissed the blonde passionately. "I swear it; I'll do everything in my power to come back to you." He pledged.

Draco reached up and twined his arms around the back of Harry's neck, drawing him down for a sweet, passionate kiss. Harry shifted so that he was lying above Draco, sucking, bighting and licking at the smaller boy's neck. Draco moaned and nuzzled into Harry's neck.

As Harry moved against him, Draco gasped and bucked his hips against the brunette's. "Harry… I – oh God… I love you so much." He moaned, losing all traces of coherency.

"Draco… Gods, Draco!" Harry whispered. "I love you so much it hurts."

Draco let himself go entirely; crying out in abandon as he let Harry make love to him, slowly and sweetly, for what Draco hoped wouldn't be the last time.

As they curled up together and drifted into sleep, Draco fought to hold back tears. "I'll never be able to live without you." He whispered, knowing in his heart that if Harry didn't make it through, he wouldn't find it in himself to keep his promise.

* * *

Lucius entered the Room of Requirement a scarce few hours later in search of Harry, and smiled to himself when he found the raven haired Gryffindor with his arms wrapped around his son. He thought that they truly did make a good couple, and was glad that Harry could make his son happy.

He leaned over and shook Harry gently awake. "Harry, it's time." He whispered. Harry stirred into wakefulness and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

He nodded, and kissed Draco on the forehead lightly, followed by his lips, before slipping out of the bed and reaching for his clothes.

"Are you going to wake him?" Lucius asked.

Harry shook his head. "No," he answered. "I don't want him to come with us. It's too dangerous and I can't afford to lose him."

Lucius smiled despite the seriousness of the situation; this proved to him that Draco meant a lot to Harry, and that the brave young Gryffindor loved his son.

"This is Draco's sister you're trying to save Harry, how can you expect him to stand by while you put yourself in danger?"

Harry sighed. "I can't." he replied. He looked over at the sleeping boy. "That's why I'm leaving now while he's still asleep, and by the time he wakes up we'll all be gone."

He leaned over and kissed Draco's lips tenderly. "I can't risk his life, I love him too damn much to jeopardise him like that." He whispered.

He kissed he blonde's forehead gently, caressing a piece of hair back out of his eyes. "I promised I'd do everything I could to come back to you Dray, and I'm going to do my best to honour that promise."

Without another word, he turned and followed Lucius out the door.

Draco had woken when Harry had kissed his forehead. "I promised I'd do everything I could to come back to you Dray, and I'm going to do my best to honour that promise."

* * *

Draco heard the door close, and he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked around and realised that Harry was nowhere in sight. His heart leapt with fright.

"_He's gone!" _Draco thought, anguished. _"He's going to go off and fight and leave me here! I can't let him do that! I have to be there with him, I won't be left alone here!" _tears in his eyes, Draco climbed out of the bed and dressed, racing down to the Entrance Hall in his lover's wake.

"_I won't let him leave without me!" _Draco thought, his sadness turning to hurt. _"It's my sister that's in trouble; he just can't cut me out and expect me to stay behind!"_

As he came to the Entrance Hall, he heard Harry and the others talking. He was about to turn the corner and join the others when her heard Hermione ask. "Is Draco not coming Harry?"

Draco sat Harry shake his head. "He was still asleep when I left. I don't want to risk losing him, I love him too much to let that happen." He explained.

Draco smiled despite himself. He knew deep down that Harry was only looking out for him and worrying about him, but that didn't mean he was going to let Harry leave him behind.

"Harry?" he cried. He left his hiding spot to run towards Harry.

Harry turned around at the sound of his lover's voice. "Draco?"

Harry opened his arms and Draco flew into his embrace. "When I woke up you were gone, it scared me!" he started to cry, unable to stop the tears from falling. _"Damn hormones." _He thought briefly, before Harry's kiss blocked out any thoughts that might have followed.

"Draco, you can't come with me." Harry murmured softly when their lips parted.

"Why? She's my sister Harry, I have a right to protect her!" Draco yelled.

"I'll never forgive myself if I can't protect _you_." Harry rebuked him gently. "If something happens to you, I'll simply cease to exist." Harry could feel tears stinging his own eyes.

"And how do you think _I'll_ feel if I'm not there to defend you." Draco protested. "I can't lose you either, there's too much at stake here, more than you know." His hand went unwittingly to rest over his stomach, something that none of the girls missed. Any woman worth her salt knew a parental movement like that when they saw it. Concerned, they stepped forward, knowing that it was dangerous for Draco to go, but not a great idea to try and stop him either.

"Harry, we'll look after him, I promise." Alessia said sincerely.

"And here I was hoping I'd be able to prevent you from going too." Blaise groaned.

"No chance." Alessia dismissed him.

"Hermione, I don't want to put you in danger either." Blaise protested when his girlfriend nodded her agreement with his sister.

"Same goes for you Ginny." Ron added.

"Blaise Zabini, don't think for even a minute that I will be left behind. I understand where Harry's coming from, but I also understand Draco, and I agree with him. I won't allow you to go off and fight a war and leave me here to sit and worry and wonder." Hermione said sharply, rounding on her boyfriend and poking him in the chest.

"Mr. Zabini, I don't want Erika to go either," Severus told him. The young woman glared at him. "But," he conceded, "I know better than to try and stop her, and you should know better than to try and stop Miss Granger. She is more than capable of looking after herself, you all are."

The children stared in amazement, shocked to hear such praise from their Potions professor.

"And Mr Potter, let me assure you that Mr Malfoy is exactly like his sister, he will not be deterred." Severus added. "You should know by now that Malfoys always get what they want."

Harry sighed and hugged Draco tighter to his body. "I guess I have no choice but to let you come." He muttered.

At that point, Kingsley Shacklebolt burst through the doors. "We're moving out." He told them grimly.

"Well then, shall we?" Dumbledore asked mildly. He swept out of the room, the other Order members in tow.

Harry pulled Draco back at the last moment and drew him into a fierce kiss. "Promise you'll stay close to me when we get there." He said softly.

"I promise." Draco swore.

Harry nodded and hand in hand, they followed the others out of Hogwarts and into the unknown.

* * *

The Order Apparated into little Hangleton in the early evening; twilight had just begun to settle over the small hamlet.

"We'll split into groups." Professor Dumbledore instructed. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Zabini, Miss Weasley and Mr. Zabini will go with Professor Snape, Miss Tonks, Mr. Shacklebolt, and Mundungus to take care of any Death Eaters standing in the way of the others."

"Another team will go with Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Malfoy around the back of the manor to take care of things there. Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood will be with that group." The headmaster continued. Order members broke away and moved to stand with Minerva and Narcissa, along with the aforementioned students.

"The rest of you will go with Mr. Malfoy, Erika and Professor Killian to search out Arianna's whereabouts and get her out of there. I don't need to tell you that this will be dangerous, and I sincerely hope that there will be no fatalities. It is almost inevitable that we will come across Lord Voldemort tonight, so I don't want any needless heroics." Professor Dumbledore added.

Harry felt like laughing. Regardless of what Dumbledore said, he knew that tonight meant the end for either him, or Voldemort, and he also knew that there would be casualties.

A hand rested on his shoulder. He looked around, knowing that it wasn't Draco's hand and found himself staring into familiar midnight blue eyes. "Are you all right?" Jayson asked him, quietly concerned.

Harry wrenched his arm away. "Yes thanks." He said coolly.

"Harry, I never did get a chance to apologise." Jayson said.

Harry turned fully, bringing himself around to face him. "You used magic to seduce me, you took away my free will, _and _you hurt Draco. You need to do a lot more than apologise, _Professor_." He replied evenly.

Jayson reeled back, but he recovered himself swiftly. "Harry, no matter what happens tonight I want you to know that I truly love you, and I'm sorry for everything I did." With that, he moved away from Harry before the boy could come up with a retort.

Another hand rested on his shoulder, and this time he recognised it as Draco's. "You okay?" he asked him, placing a reassuring kiss on Harry's temple.

"Yeah." Harry replied, sighing heavily.

"Well, look over there." Draco said, pointing.

Harry looked in the same direction. Standing a few feet away were Selina and Salazar, looking very smug.

"_You didn't think you were going to leave us behind did you?" _Saz demanded.

"_Why are you here?" _Harry asked them, bemused.

"_Hello? I breathe ice and Salazar has massive crushing power, you need us." _Seli reminded him.

Harry fought laughter as he imagined rows of Death Eater ice sculptures littering the grounds of Riddle manor.

He knelt and scratched both creatures around their eye ridges. "Well, we're glad to have you." He said in English.

"Glad to be here." Seli answered.

It took Harry a few moments to realise she had replied in the same language. "You speak the language of humans."

"Well duh, English is derived from Latin, an ancient language. Not to mention at least three others." Seli answered. "I just don't use it much because it gives me a headache."

Harry lost the battle with his laughter, and chuckled quietly.

"Okay, let's get going." Professor Dumbledore called softly. They moved into their teams and separated.

* * *

Harry's group followed Professor Snape's group through the front entrance to Riddle Manor, dispatching Death Eaters as quickly and quietly as they could. Once inside, Lucius led the group down towards the dungeons.

They were stopped in their tracks by a malicious cackle. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my traitorous brother-in-law." Said a voice from under the skull mask that masked the owner's face.

"Ah, hello Bella, I see you still believe that The Dark Lord's word is law." Lucius drawled, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"You know that to be the truth Lucius. I take it my dear sister decided not to join you. She at least is still loyal to our cause." Bellatrix snarled.

"Actually, she's around the back, taking down your husband." Lucius replied smugly. Bellatrix snarled. "The Dark Lord will have his revenge on you both Malfoy."

"Does it truly not bother you that he's used your niece and nephew as though they were less than human?" Lucius demanded.

"Draco and Arianna should be honoured that the Dark Lord has favoured them with his attention." Bellatrix answered coldly.

"Is that what you think?" Draco demanded. "That I was _grateful_ when he raped me? He violated me, and took something from me that I will never get back, the day I came into my power was the worst day of my life! I'll never get that back, never! Don't you understand that, you filthy hag?" he screamed.

Bellatrix snarled and pointed her wand at the young Malfoy. "_Avada Kedavra!" _she shrieked.

Before Harry could react to the killing curse, a ball of white light surrounded Draco at the same time a reflective charm engulfed him. The ball of light took most of the force, and there was an agonised cry from behind Harry.

The raven haired Gryffindor turned and saw Jayson kneeling on the dusty floor, a thin trickle of bleed sliding down his cheek from a graze on his temple. He was generally battered and bruised in places he hadn't been moments before.

"You will not harm my son, Bella." A cold female voice drew Harry's attention from Jayson for an instant.

"Ah Cissy, _so_ nice to see you again." Bellatrix snapped.

"Wish I could say the same, sister." Narcissa growled. She had cast the reflective charm over her son. The blonde woman bent over Jayson. "Are you all right? You took a rather powerful killing curse there."

Jayson nodded. "My power took the brunt of it. I'm all right, but I don't think I'll be of much use to anyone now, my power's almost gone." He replied faintly.

He stood on shaky legs. "Go, find her, I'll stay and fight her off." He said more strongly, so the others could hear him.

Narcissa saw that his eyes lingered for the briefest moment on Harry, and she understood. "I'll stay with him, go."

"Cissy…" Lucius began.

"_Go_ Luc, find our little girl." She demanded. "Bella will not beat me." She added.

Her sister snarled and pointed her wand towards the petite blonde woman.

"I always _was_ the better witch, Father always said so." Narcissa added, trying to goad her sister into action. Needless to say, it worked.

The others vanished just as Narcissa lightly dodged a poorly aimed Unforgivable. As more Death Eaters arrived on the scene, Severus's team stayed to help defend the search party's way to the youngest Malfoy child.

* * *

The others finally managed to reach the dungeons. "Why does it so quiet?" Draco wondered aloud.

"All the other Death Eaters are trying to stop Severus from taking them all on single handed I expect." Lucius said.

He was interrupted by a scream of "_Daddy!_" from the furthest cell in the dungeons… Arianna's cell. She had heard her father speak in the echoing silence of the dungeons.

"Anna!" Lucius called back, leading the way with his other two children in tow as the group raced towards the voice.

"Silence girl!" a sinister voice hissed, and Harry knew that Voldemort was inside, preparing to kill her. "_Crucio!_" he heard him say. The screams intensified. "_Papa! Papa!"_

Erika unlocked the cell door with her wand and they stormed inside. "Enough! You won't harm her any more!" Lucius exclaimed, pointing his wand at a cowering Peter Pettigrew. Erika followed suit. Looking his daughter over, Lucius could see evidence of the _Sectumsempra_ hex on her body, countless cuts all over her body, all bleeding profusely.

Voldemort left off torturing Arianna to face Harry. "Well, well, well; if it isn't our young hero, Harry Potter. It would seem that today is the day that I will finally have my revenge, and kill you at long last." He sneered.

"You wish." Harry snapped back. "You've destroyed everything I've ever had, and you've hurt people I love," he put an arm around Draco. "And I'm going to stop you so that you never hurt anybody ever again." He drew his wand and pointed it at Voldemort.

Erika looked across at Draco. "_Remember what I taught you." _She said to Draco in Elvish, _"You can help Harry to defeat him."_

"_There are more masked people coming! They must have slipped past the one you call Severus." _Selina called from the door. _"Salazar and I can take care of them!"_

Harry smiled when he heard her; it seemed he was going to get to see Death Eater ice sculptures after all!

Draco twined his hand with Harry's and focused his powers. He slowly and carefully melded his powers with Harry's own immense ones. The instant he felt the meld complete itself, he spoke tentatively in Harry's mind. _"Harry?" _

"_Draco? Is that you?" _Harry asked, shocked.

"_Yes."_

"_What did you do? Why can I hear you in my mind like this?"_ Harry wondered.

"_I melded my Siren powers with your power. It makes both of us stronger; strong enough to defeat Voldemort." _Draco replied.

When Harry was silent, he asked meekly, _"Are you angry with me?"_

"_No, just surprised. Thank you Draco, I love you." _Harry told him. He managed to kiss Draco just before Voldemort threw a Cruciatus curse in his direction. He ducked it and pushed Draco behind him.

"_Are you ready?" _he asked his blonde lover.

"_Yes, lets do this!" _Draco's voice rang strongly in his mind.

Harry began to throw spell after spell at the Dark Lord, already feeling as if they were stronger that normal. Still, they seemed to bounce of the Dark Lord as if they were nothing. "You're finished, Harry Potter." He cackled. _"Avada Kedavra!" _he shrieked triumphantly.

A shield blossomed around them, Lucius and Erika had used their powers at the same time while standing guard over a captured Peter Pettigrew. Truth be told, he hadn't put up a lot of fight, but Erika and Lucius had still had a little fun torturing him as he had tortured Arianna. The girl in question was freed of her chains, standing wide eyes in the circle of her father's arms, her hand's grasping tightly on to her sister's. Both Erika and Lucius's eyes were black with hatred.

Voldemort's killing curse bounced harmlessly off the shields, as theirs were much stronger than the one Jayson had cast earlier against Bellatrix; considering the fact that they were much stronger than Jayson in general. Nevertheless, it took a lot out of them both. Erika winced. "I think I have a scorch mark on my power." She commented.

Draco grinned despite himself, and the situation.

Draco returned his attention to the task at hand. He continued to gather his power, trying desperately to find a song to suit his purposes as Harry dodged another curse from his nemesis.

Struggling to find the right words, he suddenly remembered something that Harry had told him once during their time in the Room of Requirement, lying in the bed with the lights out. _"The reason that Voldemort couldn't kill me was that my mother died to protect me; her love saved me."_

Draco suddenly knew that the perfect song; a song of love that would destroy Tom Marvolo Riddle once and for all… Something that modelled his and Harry's relationship perfectly.

He took Harry's hand, and felt his father and sister wrap them in a powerful shield once again. Harry smiled down at Draco, and the blonde Siren smiled back. "Trust me, okay?" he whispered, and Harry nodded.

Draco opened his mouth and began to sing, working his first ever major piece of Siren magic.

_**How the universe began, what the future holds**_

_**Why do fools fall in love?**_

_**What happens to our souls?**_

_**Clues to life's mysteries are what we hope to find**_

_**Always reaching for a reason**_

_**Searching for a sign**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_(Doesn't mean that much to me)_

_**To know the unknown**_

_(Some secrets are just meant to be)_

_**Don't want all the answers**_

'_**Cause one thing is true**_

_**As long as my heart beats **_

_**I'll always love you**_

_**So I don't need to know…**_

_**The unknown**_

_**Is there life on other planets? Or is there magic in a kiss?**_

_**What dreams really mean**_

_**Who hears us when we wish?**_

_**Everybody's wondering**_

_**Trying to understand**_

_**But all the revelations**_

_**Are castles in the sand**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_(Doesn't mean that much to me)_

_**To know the unknown**_

_(Some secrets are just meant to be)_

**_I don't need all the answers_**

'_**Cause one thing is true**_

**_As long as the earth turns_**

_**I'll always love you**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_(Doesn't mean that much to me)_

_**To know the unknown**_

_(Some secrets are just meant to be)_

_**I don't need all the answers**_

'_**Cause one thing is true**_

_**As long as the earth turns **_

_**I'll always love you**_

_**You don't have to tell me**_

_**Just why you went away**_

_**Now that you've come back**_

_**There's nothing more to say**_

_**All I really need to know **_

_**Is that you're here to stay**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_(Doesn't mean that much to me)_

_**To know the unknown**_

_(Some secrets are just meant to be)_

_**Don't need all the answers**_

'_**Cause one thing is true**_

_**As long as my heart beats **_

_**I'll always love you**_

_**To know the unknown**_

_(Doesn't mean that much to me)_

_**To know the unknown**_

_(Some secrets are just meant to be)_

_**Don't want all the answers**_

'_**Cause one thing is true**_

_**As long as the earth turns **_

_**I'll always love you…**_

_**So I don't need to know…**_

_**The unknown**_

As the final notes rang like crystal in the dank depths of the dungeons, Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed him hard, letting all the love and passion that he and Harry felt for each other flow into their kiss and through their combined powers. He vaguely heard the Dark Lord let out a pain filled cry, and released his grasp on the Siren Power he had gathered for the working. He never broke his kiss with Harry as a ball of shocking energy, filled with heated emotion and love straight at his father's master; his sister's keeper.

An earth shattering scream filled the entire Manor as Voldemort died, in intense agony brought about by the most intense love anyone had ever experienced. Harry broke their kiss, softening their parting with gentler kisses, and wrapped his arms around his smaller lover, his head resting tiredly on the blonde's shoulder. "Is it over?" he asked shakily. "Is he dead?"

Draco turned in Harry's arms and embraced the shaking boy tightly. "Yes love, it's all over, we did it, together." He whispered, and kissed the brunette's tears away as they spilled down his cheeks.

Erika and Lucius lowered their shields around the pair and Erika went over to inspect what was left of the darkest wizard that ever was. "Wow boys; you really did a number on him, all that's left is a husk of a skeleton." She said, scowling at Pettigrew when he whimpered at the fate of his master.

They were interrupted when Severus burst through the door, Seli and Salazar in tow. "Erika!" he cried, sweeping her into his arms as she ran to him. Hers went around his neck as she responded to his kiss with fervency. Severus ran his hands over her sides, checking her for any serious injuries as he kissed her. When he was satisfied that she was unharmed but for the odd scratch or two, he broke their kiss and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I was so worried about you." He whispered.

She kissed him lightly. "I was worried about you too." She replied. She turned to face her father, still standing within the circle of Severus's arms. She pointed over to Voldemort's corpse for her partner's benefit.

"I don't believe it, Potter actually did it." He murmured, shocked.

"It wasn't just me sir," Harry told him. "Draco helped a lot." He kissed the blonde's cheek.

"Well then, you both have my gratitude for freeing me from servitude to him." Severus replied.

"Uncle Severus?" a quiet voice asked.

Severus looked over at Lucius, and saw Arianna leaning against her father. He disentangled himself from the older Malfoy girl and went over to the younger one. "Are you in pain Ari?" he asked her gently.

She nodded.

"All right then." He said briskly. "Here, drink this, it will numb the pain for a time, until we can get you back to Hogwarts and into the Hospital Wing." He helped her to drink a potion.

Severus then looked to Lucius. The blonde man looked like he was going to go insane from worry. "Cissy is all right, she took a fair battering, but she'll be all right." Lucius looked like he was going to faint with relief. Erika sighed and grasped her sister's hand. "Mama? Where's Mama?" Arianna asked. "I want to see her Papa." She said to Lucius, but he had already passed her into her sister's care and disappeared out of the cell.

Draco left Harry's arms now and went to embrace his little sister. "Come on Ari, lets go and find Mother and Father, I'm sure she wants to see you too." He said kindly.

"Draco? Is that you?" Arianna asked.

Draco smiled and nodded his head.

"You look so different." She whispered, dazed. "So does Erika."

"You've been here a long time little sister." Draco said kindly. "But it's all over, and you can go home now." He told her. Her smile could've lit up the room.

Harry and Severus left the siblings alone for a moment, and went to check the other cells for prisoners. Finding none, they returned, and the group made their way back up to the ground level of the manor. Harry noticed with grim satisfaction, and no small amount of amusement, that there really _were_ Death Eater ice sculptures littering the corridors.

* * *

They found Narcissa, sitting with her head lying against her husband's chest, looking battered and bruised, but nevertheless alive and unharmed.

Harry looked around, suddenly remembering Jayson. He went pale when he saw him, crumpled on the ground beside Bellatrix Lestrange's lifeless body.

"Jayson!" he screamed, running to the older man's side, Draco hot on his heels. Harry fell to his knees beside Jayson, cradling his head in his lap, crying. Draco wrapped his own arms around Harry, tears starting to form in his own eyes, despite his intense dislike of the Professor.

"H-Harry?" Jayson murmured.

"I'm here." Harry whispered.

"S-she, Bellatrix… she threw a k-killing curse and Mrs. Malfoy. I-I-I threw up a shield, and it shattered the rest of my power reserves, I could only just protect myself when she directed one at me. A-anyway, she shattered my shield and some of the c-curse hit me. After that, Mrs. Malfoy killed her and here we are."

He smiled despite the situation. "Harry, Draco… can you ever forgive me for what I've put you through?" he asked.

"Of course we can!" Harry sobbed.

Draco's arms tightened around him. "Yes, you saved my mother's life Professor, thank you." He replied, smiling at the dark haired man.

"Harry, did you kill him?" Jayson asked, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Y-yes." Harry choked out.

"I see. That's good." Jayson smiled, and his eyes fluttered closed again.

"Jayson!" Harry cried. "Hold on, we'll get you back to Hogwarts and you'll be fine!"

"No Harry." Jayson said quietly, reaching up to touch Harry's cheek lightly. "This is the end for me, there's no more fight left in me. Let me go Harry, let me go."

"No!" Harry wept. "Hold on, please hold on!" Draco rocked his distressed lover, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"Harry, would… would you please kiss me one last time?" Jayson asked.

Harry looked at Draco uncertainly. Draco hesitated for a moment before nodding reluctantly.

Harry leant down and pressed his lips to Jayson's gently, allowing the older man a final kiss.

"Thank you Harry, and thank you to you too Draco." Jayson whispered.

"Harry?" he whispered after a moment's silence.

"Yes?" Harry whispered back.

"I did truly love you." Jayson told him.

"I-I know." Harry replied.

"And Draco?" Jayson added.

"Yes Professor?"

"Please look after him for me, and love him forever, promise me that." He said, struggling now to stay conscious.

Draco smiled. "I promise, that will be all too easy to do." He said, and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I all ready love him more than life itself."

"That's all I needed to hear." Jayson murmured tiredly.

"You'll be all right, I promise." Harry cried softly.

"I'm so tired Harry…" he whispered.

His eyes closed, and this time, they didn't open. This time, it was Harry who crawled into Draco's lap, shaking and crying.

* * *

Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, Arianna and Narcissa, tearfully reunited while Harry and Draco watched Jayson die, and as Harry had cried in Draco's arms, the emotion of the day finally taking over him, and Draco crying because Harry was crying, were admitted into the Hospital Wing to recover, almost everyone else had come out unscathed except for an assortment of cuts and scratches. Blaise had broken his arm and Neville had his leg in a brace from a misplaced curse.

Jayson's body had been brought back, and he was given a funeral and burial in the Hogwarts grounds, with a commemorative plaque that told of his heroics during the final battle. Harry and Draco stood hand in hand before it, Draco's head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Draco? Is it all right to be this sad after everything he did to us?" Harry asked softly.

"I think so love. After all, I think he redeemed himself. And it seemed that his feelings were true, even though his means were a little unethical." Draco replied.

"I'm just glad we survived it." He whispered.

Harry held Draco tightly. "So am I love, so am I."

A week after the final battle, when everyone was finally out of the Hospital Wing, a party was held in the Great Hall to celebrate the downfall of evil. Peter Pettigrew was turned over to the Ministry and Sirius was cleared. This in turn allowed him to propose to Remus, who kissed his lover, tears running down his face as he accepted. Fred and George supplied fireworks and a band was hired.

Finally, Dumbledore stood and made a speech. "We were lucky that we did not lose more people in this war than we did. It has been a dark and difficult few years, but it is finally over. I would like to send particular thanks to Professor Jayson Killian, who gave his life to protect Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy from a Death Eater. He will be remembered for his bravery." There was a moment of silence.

"As well, we have Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to thank for the downfall of Lord Voldemort. These two amazing young men used the power of love to destroy him at long last."

The crowd broke into raucous applause, and when the crowd died down they expected to hear from Harry.

The Gryffindor's mouth went dry. "I couldn't have done this without Draco, whose power, and love, helped me through." The crowd clapped again, but Harry wasn't finished.

"Draco, my life is nothing without you. You are my life and my love, my everything." Draco gasped when Harry sank on to one knee before him. "Draco Malfoy, will you honour me by spending eternity with me? Draco, will you marry me?"

There was a stunned silence as the crowd waited to see how Draco would respond.

The blonde fell to his knees beside Harry and kissed him hard, "Yes! Oh Gods Harry! Of course I'll marry you!" he sobbed, wrapping his arms around Harry tightly.

The crowd screamed with delight as Harry pulled them to their feet, swinging Draco around with pure joy lighting his eyes. He carefully placed a gold and diamond ring on Draco's finger. Draco looked down at it in amazement. It showed off a delicate golden band adorned with Celtic knots, and on either side of the diamond, was nestled a ruby and an emerald.

"It's beautiful Harry, thankyou." He whispered.

"_You're_ beautiful Draco." Harry whispered in return. "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco replied, nuzzling into Harry's chest happily.

The party went on, the people abuzz with the news of Harry and Draco's engagement. Their friends fought their way through the crowd to congratulate them, and the Malfoy's smiled indulgently at their son, glad for his happiness. Sirius and Remus beamed down at Harry, before sharing a kiss of their own. The girls dashed forward to throw their arms around their friends, while the boys clapped them on the shoulders and congratulated them happily. Even Severus seemed pleased with Harry, but that could've been because Erika had kissed him when Draco had accepted Harry's proposal.

As the party began to wane, and people began to seek out their beds, Harry and Draco danced together, exchanging soft kisses and sweet words. Finally, Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "Can we go back to our room? I want to tell you something in private." Harry nodded, and they inconspicuously slipped away.

* * *

Draco and Harry made their way back up to the Room of Requirement. When they entered, Harry attempted to kiss Draco, his hands sliding under the blonde's shirt. But Draco merely smiled and slipped away.

"Dray? What's the matter honey?" Harry asked concerned. "Are you happy?"

"Very happy love." Draco replied with a smile, "But there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh, okay… shoot." Harry said nervously.

Draco paced for a moment. "Well, there's no easy way to say this Harry, so I'm just going to come out and say it."

He took a deep breath. "Harry, I'm pregnant." He said quietly.

Harry stared at him wide eyed. He heard Blaise's voice in his mind talking about spells and potions to allow men to become pregnant, but that didn't make any sense.

"…but how?" he asked, shocked. "I mean, Blaise told me there were ways, but…"

"It's different for Siren males." Draco explained. "We can conceive without help."

They were silent for a moment. "Harry, are you mad?" Draco asked. "Please talk to me!" he begged, looking up into Harry's eyes pleadingly.

Harry laughed, and caught Draco to him, kissing him passionately. "No, I'm not mad baby, just thrilled beyond belief." He said.

Nothing was said for a long time as Harry lowered Draco to the bed, kissing him tenderly, removing the blonde's shirt to reveal more skin. As he kissed down to Draco's navel, he stopped as he saw the slight baby bump at Draco's abdomen. "God's Draco, this is so amazing, this makes you look even more beautiful even than before." He kissed his lover's stomach gently.

"Hey there little one." He murmured, making Draco smile. "I can't wait to meet you."

He crawled back up the bed and wrapped his arms around Draco from behind. "I'm gonna be a dad." He whispered reverently before kissing Draco's neck.

"I love you so much; this is the most perfect thing you could have given me." Harry told him between kisses.

"I love you too Harry." Draco replied.

They lay there awhile, Draco just content to lie within the circle of Harry's arms.

"How long have you known about this?" Harry asked him.

"I've known for sure since the start of the Christmas Holidays. I made up a potion one day when you weren't around." Draco replied.

Harry sat up. "You went in to a war zone when you knew perfectly well that you were pregnant! What were you thinking, jeopardising our baby like that?" he asked indignantly.

"I was going to tell you Christmas Eve, just before father arrived. I knew that you'd let me come with you if I told you so I waited. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go alone, and I had to be there for Ari." Draco looked like he was about to cry for receiving the reprimand.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry love. I was just so worried about losing you. But it's all over now and everything's okay." He wrapped Draco back in his embrace and laid them down, pulling the bed cover over them and spelling their clothes off.

"Just sleep love, it's been a long day." Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco nodded, already yawning sleepily. "Are you happy Harry?" he asked his fiancé.

"Draco, you have made me the happiest man alive." The Gryffindor replied.

Draco smiled, before closing his eyes and falling softly into sleep.

Harry laid there, his hand coming to rest over the slight swell in Draco's abdomen. As he fell asleep himself, he thanked any deity willing to listen that miracles truly do happen, and that he could finally be happy, with a family of his own.

* * *

There, the final chapter is done. Now all that's left is the bonus chapter and the epilogue, which hopefully won't take too long to appear. The last part of this fic almost made my teeth rot with the fluff, but I kind of like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Jayson… I was actually a little sad to see him go. I think he did manage to redeem himself a little, but I really want to hear what you all think! I also want to know what you want for the bonus chapter. I know that Harry and Draco are going to see Draco's cousin in Australia, but would people like to see a wedding and/or birth? I really wanna know!

Until next time!


	10. Bonus Chapter: Aussie Adventures

Welcome to the Bonus Chapter! It covers a fair amount of space, so it might be a little choppy, but I rather like it. This chapter covers their holiday in Australia, the birth of their baby, their wedding and other things. There's an announcement at the bottom too.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Bonus Chapter**

"Are you all right love?" Harry asked Draco as he helped his pregnant fiancé off of the plane.

"Remind me again why I had to take Muggle transportation, that can't be good for the baby." He put his hands over his seemingly flat stomach, grateful for the glamour charms that had been cast over him to hide his pregnancy from the Muggles.

"Draco honey, why do you think I sent you to Erika and Madam Pomfrey for checkups and magical protection spells? It was less safe to come by Floo or Portkey and you are forbidden to Apparate." Harry reminded him.

"Besides, this child is our flesh and blood; it is powerful and has us to protect it. Everything's fine lovely." Harry smiled and leant in for a kiss.

Draco smiled back and reached up to twine his arms around Harry's neck, responding happily to the kiss.

"Mmmm… love you." Draco whispered.

"Love you too babe." Harry replied softly.

As they kissed, Harry opened the mind link that still existed between them. The link that Draco had constructed to during their fight against Voldemort had never broken, and Professor Dumbledore believed that Draco was the first Siren to ever have a true 'life mate'.

"_Are you sure you're all right?" _Harry asked.

"_Yes, I'm fine." _Draco answered. _"Just a little tired is all."_

A soft, melodious, female voice laughed behind them. "All right you two, break it up or you'll be lucky to survive the ride home!"

Draco smiled and released Harry, turning to throw himself into the embrace of a tall girl. "Cassie!" he laughed.

Harry stood back and took in the girl's appearance. Her hair was red, but Harry could tell it was dyed that colour. Her eyes were blue, and she was only just shorter than Draco.

Hogwarts was officially over for Harry and Draco, and it was summer over in England, which made it winter in Australia. However, while Cassandra was wrapped in a jumper and a scarf with jeans and boots, Harry and Draco were dressed in jeans and t-shirts, thinking about how warm it was compared to home, even in summer.

So here the two were, in Adelaide Australia, both legal wizards and graduated Hogwarts Alumni, engaged and parents-to-be, and they were loving every minute of it.

"Hey Drake, long time no see!" she laughed and hugged him back. She pulled back to look at him. "You don't look pregnant." She commented.

Draco laughed. "Glamour charms sweetheart." He told her, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, yeah righto, I forgot, sorry." She grinned sheepishly. She looked over at Harry and her grin widened. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your fiancé?" she asked.

"Oh right," Draco smiled at Harry and beckoned him over. "Cassie, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Cassandra Langdon-Malfoy, my favourite cousin." He said.

Harry held out his hand, which Cassandra took with a grin. "Nice to meet you Harry." She told him. "Of course, I grew up knowing your name, but I'm sure you don't need to hear that." She added

Harry blushed. "It's all right, I'm kind of getting used to it. I'm not a fan of all the attention though."

"Well, if you don't want attention, you've come to the right place." Cassandra laughed. "In my town, the Wizarding population consists of my dad, and my little sister."

Harry smiled, relief quite evident on his face.

"By the way, why is your hair red?" Draco asked. Looking at Harry he explained. "She used to be blonde, my colour blonde."

She shrugged. "I got bored." She replied.

"Figures." Draco replied, rolling his eyes skyward. He looked around him. "Did you come on your own?" he asked.

She nodded. "I just got my P's, so I am able to drive you guys back up home myself. Dad got called into work today and mum stayed home to look after Regan. She's been floating things around the house lately." Cassie replied.

"Fun." Harry said wryly.

"And just think, we have all that to look forward to." Draco drawled, chuckling.

Harry leant down and pressed his lips to the blonde's in a gentle kiss. "And I can't wait, love." he whispered.

Cassie led them to a rather nice looking, and much to Draco's relief, rather comfortable looking SUV.

"It's dad's," Cassie explained to Harry. "Dad took my little Hatchback to work today because Draco will be more comfortable in this. I came down early today and did a little shopping before I picked you up, seeing as I knew your flight didn't get in until seven." Harry smiled and thanked her gratefully. He helped Draco to sit in the back seat before climbing into the car beside him.

They were about an hour into the drive north when Draco fell asleep. Harry put his arm around his fiancé, and Draco snuggled into his embrace. Cassie turned the music down to a soft lull.

"How far do we have to go?" Harry asked softly.

"We're just about to Balaklava, so about another hour." Cassie replied. "We're going the back way, so I'll be able to take the back roads once we get past Blythe."

"So what's your house like?" Harry queried.

"It's really big. It has five bedrooms, so it sleeps about ten people." Cassie answered. "We have a pool table next to the kitchen and a wood fire. The house is on top of a hill, and there's no one around for miles… the nearest house is on the next hill, and it's easily 10 Kilometres away, so you can be as loud as you like and no one will hear you."

Harry smiled. "Sounds nice." He whispered.

The remainder of the trip was spent in relative silence. As Draco slept, Harry listened quietly as Cassie sang softly along with the CD. She had an exquisite voice, and Harry wondered if, Squib or not, if she had inherited the Malfoy family Siren powers. Seeing as she had yet to turn Seventeen, there was a distinct possibility.

Finally, Harry saw the road sign that said Blythe, and as they entered the quaint little town, Harry commented. "There's not much around, is there?"

Cassie shrugged. "A lot of the towns around here are like that. Clare's the biggest, central town around this area. We're not far from there now, but as I said, we're taking the back roads. We live out the back of Sevenhill." She grimaced. "All that Sevenhill has is a pub and a B&B. Blink and you'll miss it."

Even as she said this, she turned off the main road, and the SUV was soon surrounded by a small dust trail.

Harry quickly lost his bearings as they twisted along countless dirt roads, until finally; they drove past a sign that read 'Mount Charmel Estate'. They drove up the long driveway, Harry gawking out the window as a Kangaroo jumped off the road and into the bushes, passing out of the headlights' view.

"Yeah, they tend to do that." Cassie said dryly, sounding an awful lot like her cousin.

They drove past a small home, and for a moment, Harry thought that that was the house the Langdon-Malfoy family were living in. He wondered if Cassie had been joking about the five bedrooms. It was small and for some reason, there was an old red phone booth sitting in its garden, but Cassie kept on driving.

Harry gasped in awe as the house finally came into view. It was massive, and, true to her word, there was not another house to be seen.

As they pulled up out the front of the house, Harry shook Draco awake. "Wake up honey, we're here!" he said gently.

Draco sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Why don't you take the glamour down love? No one's going to see but your family." Harry suggested.

The blonde nodded sleepily and lowered the glamour charm, revealing a swollen and distended stomach, heavy with child.

"Lovely." Harry breathed, kissing Draco's forehead. He got out of the car and ran around to the other door to help Draco out of the car himself. "You are just so lovely like that Draco, I think I want you to be pregnant all the time." He whispered so only the blonde could hear him.

Draco glared at him, but Harry could see him blushing, so he knew there was no real force behind the look. "I'm fat and horrible Harry, how could you possibly want me to be like this all the time?" he looked as though he were going to cry.

"You're not fat _or_ horrible Dray, you're gorgeous and I love you." Harry kissed his lips. "I've never seen you look more beautiful."

Draco smiled and huddled into Harry's arms. "I love you too." He whispered.

"As cute as all this is, can we please get inside before we all come down with Pneumonia?" Cassie demanded. She had Harry and Draco's bags slung over her shoulder. "Get him inside Harry, it's not good for him to be outside in this weather, and it looks like it might rain."

She turned and opened the front door, Harry and Draco close behind her. "We're home! She yelled into the house.

"Welcome home dear!" a female voice called back. "I'm in the guest room!"

Cassie led them through the massive house, and into a room in the furthest corner, where it held a sizable wardrobe and a queen sized bed. A woman in her late thirties stood there, smoothing the covers over and placing towels on the edge of the bed.

"Draco dear! It's lovely to see you again!" she said, smiling softly as she embraced her nephew carefully, her dirty blonde hair falling like a curtain over her neck and face. Harry could see, even though her eyes were crinkled with care lines that she was very beautiful, and that Cassie would certainly take after her.

"My, you are big with the baby now aren't you!" she exclaimed. "Almost as big as I was with Regan! You must be exhausted lovey, I think we'd best get you to bed as soon as possible!" Harry thought it rather amusing that she didn't bat an eyelid at a pregnant man. "_Must be the influence of being married to a Pureblood." _He thought idly.

"Thank you Aunt Miranda, I _am_ tired." Draco answered wearily.

"Well then, we'll find your uncle so you can say hello, and then we'll get you off to bed. I'm afraid Regan's in bed already." She said, relieving Cassie of the bags and depositing them in the wardrobe.

"All right." Draco agreed, and Miranda left to find her husband.

She returned with him in tow a few moments later, and Harry's first thought was that it was no small wonder Draco was so beautiful. Between his father's looks, and this man, he was never going to be anything but.

Draco's uncle had the same silver-blonde hair that was the trademark of the Malfoy family, although his was as short as Lucius's was long. His eyes were currently their normal silver colour, but Harry could see the unmistakable swell of Siren Power within them, that he could always see within Draco's eyes. He was built like a Malfoy, tall and slim, somewhat effeminate, although not as much as Draco. Still, no matter how he looked at it, Harry still thought that Draco was the most beautiful Malfoy that was ever born, heck the most beautiful _person_ ever born.

"Hello Uncle Eli, it's good to see you." Draco said sleepily, hugging his uncle for a moment.

"Good to see you to Draco, but Miranda's right, you should sleep, you're probably jet lagged." Eli replied.

It was then that he noticed Harry. "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. You can be assured that this family knows your name." he said politely.

Harry blushed. "Please Mr. Malfoy, there's no need for that. I'm just Harry, really. There's nothing truly special about me." He protested.

"I highly doubt that young man, but if you insist, Harry, then just call me Eli, Mr. Malfoy reminds me too much of my father; not a nice man by anybody's standards." The man smiled and held out his hand, which Harry took gladly.

"And I'm Miranda." Draco's aunt added, introducing herself properly for the first time. "You're very welcome here Harry, it's already clear to me that you love our nephew very much." She said.

"I do Miranda, I really do. I'd be nothing without him." Harry said sincerely.

"It's wonderful to hear you say that Harry." Eli told him with a small smile. "Draco hasn't had a lot of that since his sister was captured by You-Know-Who. I'm glad the bastard's dead."

"So am I Eli, so am I." Harry replied. "But Arianna's safe now, so hopefully Draco's family will be able to repair the damage, in time."

"Yes, it would be nice if Lucius and Narcissa would come and visit soon." Eli agreed.

"I'll make sure to pass the message on then." Harry grinned.

Miranda cut off any further talk. "Look at this! We're keeping you up Harry! You're both exhausted from the flight and we're nattering away!" to Harry's surprise, she kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep the both of you, there'll be plenty of time for talking tomorrow!" and without another word, she pushed her husband and daughter out of the door, closing it behind her and allowing the two to get some sleep.

* * *

Harry woke before Draco the following morning. He looked down at his blonde lover for a long moment, enjoying the way the early sunlight peeking gently through the closed curtains glinted off his golden hair. Eventually, he pressed a soft kiss to Draco's forehead before getting out of bed. He pulled on some socks and a dressing gown before heading out to the kitchen.

Miranda looked up from the kitchen counter where she had been buttering toast for her husband. "Good morning Harry, sleep well?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Yes, I did thank you." He replied. "I thought it would be better to let Draco sleep, now that he's eight months he aches a lot more."

Miranda grimaced. "I know the feeling." She chuckled. "Are you hungry? What can I get you to eat? We've got cereal, toast, or I can make you eggs and bacon if you'd like." She said.

Harry's stomach growled. "Anything so long as it's hot Miranda; I'm bloody freezing!" Miranda laughed and put a bowl of cereal in the microwave. "Here," she said, handing Harry the bowl as he sat on a strategically placed bar stool. "That'll warm you up!"

"Ah, Harry, glad to see you up and about!" Eli said as he came out of the master bedroom. He kissed his wife on her cheek, and then on the side of her neck. "Morning love." he told her.

She giggled and swatted his head playfully. "Do you mind? We have company!" she reprimanded him jokingly.

"Oh don't mind me, Draco and I get like this sometimes… okay, all the time." He admitted with a grin.

"We had to fight to be together, I'm sure Draco would have told you that my father was not overly accommodating when I told him I wanted to marry a Muggle… he was not impressed. He threatened to disown me, but I told him I'd rather work for a living and marry the girl I loved than live with money and be miserable for the rest of my life." Eli explained.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Draco told us a little about it last year at Hogwarts. And in a way, I sort of understand what you're going through. Draco and I had to fight to be together too." He looked sad, and more than a little guilty.

"What happened Harry?" Miranda asked.

Harry put his head down. "I hurt Draco, pretty badly." He said quietly. "The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was a Siren, like Draco, and he used his power over me." Eli's eyebrows shot up. "That's not a good thing." He commented.

Harry shook his head. "Jayson made me fall in love with him and leave Draco."

"Let me guess; he stopped singing and fell into a coma." Eli said wryly.

Harry nodded. "It wasn't until I collapsed that it was discovered that Jayson was sapping my power to keep the spell going. Erika found out and Professor Dumbledore forced him to release me." Harry sighed. "It was a very close call, I nearly lost Draco forever."

"Well, at least you're together now, the past doesn't matter anymore." Miranda said gently. Harry nodded, and smiled at the woman he had come to like so much already.

They were silent for a long time, when Miranda pointed out the glass back door. "Is that your owl Harry?" she asked.

He turned around and saw Hedwig there, waiting to be let in. "Yes, she's mine." He said.

"Well, let her in then." Eli told him.

Harry made his way to the door and let her in, grabbing the note attached to her leg.

_Dear Harry and Draco_

_Hope you both made it okay and that you've settled in all right. Enjoy your holiday and we'll see you when you get back._

_Love, _

_Hermione, Blaise, Ron and Lessa._

_PS, Ron and Lessa got engaged yesterday, I believe you were flying somewhere over Kuala Lumpur. Ron finally got up the courage to 'pop the question'. You should've seen the look in his face when Lessa told him she was pregnant, he fainted! – Hermione._

Harry smiled and passed the letter to Eli. "Blaise and Lessa? Would that be Blaise and Alessia Zabini?" he asked when he read it.

"Yeah, do you know them?" Harry asked.

"No, I remember their births though, I was in the same year at Hogwarts with their mother, we dated in Fifth Year for a while, and we've been friends ever since, although I haven't heard from her in a while. Lucius was in their father's year." He laughed. "And who are the other two?"

"Ron is a Weasley and Hermione is a Muggle born, the most intelligent witch in our year, she graduated top in our class." Harry told them.

"A Weasley? Gods, what a tribe!" Eli laughed. "Both Molly and Arthur were in their Seventh Year when I was in my First." He smirked. "I believe that they announced Molly's first pregnancy about a month after graduation." Harry laughed.

Their light hearted conversation was interrupted when a small hand tugged on the bottom of Harry's dressing gown. Harry looked down to find a small girl staring with wide eyes at Hedwig. "Wow… she's so pretty!" the girl said softly. "Is she yours?" she asked, turning big blue, patent Malfoy eyes up at him.

Harry smiled at her, and he picked her up and put her in his lap, where she could reach Hedwig to stroke her feathers. "And I think you, little miss, must be Regan." He said and she nodded shyly.

"Well hello there Regan, I'm Harry." The young man told her, and gave the little girl a kiss on her forehead.

She giggled. "I know." She said, sounding like a miniature, blonde version of Hermione. Then, as abruptly as she had appeared, she wriggled off Harry's lap and toddled away.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Four year olds! They can't stay still for more than three seconds!" she moaned. Then she smiled at Harry. "You were good with her Harry; you are going to make a wonderful father."

Harry smiled and blushed, and he was about to reply when another voice hailed them. "Yes, he will make a wonderful father." Draco said, waddling in and kissing Harry's lips tenderly.

"How're you feeling love?" Harry asked him, bringing Draco into his lap while Miranda prepared something to eat for his blonde lover.

Draco winced. "Stiff and sore, but otherwise all right." he replied, closing his eyes happily as Harry massaged the small of his back.

He looked up at his aunt and uncle. "Where's Cassie?" he asked.

"School," Miranda replied. "It's Monday. She'll be home around 2:45; they get out early on Mondays."

Harry looked at the clock; it read 11:30 am. "Wow, we slept a fair while." He commented.

Eli nodded. "Jet lag, it'll do that to you." He said.

Draco looked at Harry, grinning. "I saw that you met Regan, my dear." He drawled. "Interesting child, isn't she?"

Harry laughed. "Quite, but why do I get the feeling she knows things that others don't?"

"She's always been like that." Miranda replied. "Eli thinks she might have seer blood."

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised. "There's none of that in the Malfoy family is there?"

"Yes, your great grandmother Kalasin was quite a powerful seer." His uncle replied. "It's quite a rare gift."

"Do you think she'll go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Eli smiled. "I'd like to think so, but there is a school in Sydney; the Australian National Academy of Magic. But all the Malfoys have gone to Hogwarts, so I'd really like her to attend there as well." He answered.

As if she read their minds, Regan toddled in. "Don't worry daddy, I'll get to go to Hogwarts." She chattered, climbing up on to Draco's lap. "Hi!" she giggled and hugged him. "Missed you Draco!" she told him, kissing his cheek, looking at him with big blue eyes.

He smiled and hugged her back. "Missed you too baby!" he told the pretty four year old.

Eli smiled too, and winked at Harry and Miranda. "So tell me Regan, what makes you so sure you'll get to go to Hogwarts hmmm?" he asked his youngest daughter.

She giggled. "I just know!" she said, and abruptly squirmed her way off her cousin's lap and walked away in the same direction she came, amid gales of laughter from the adults.

At around 2:40, Eli looked up, "The wards just tripped." He said.

Draco looked at him, eyebrow raised. "And that would mean… what?" he asked.

"Cassandra's home and her friends are with her." He replied. "We've worked the wards so that she and her mother can lower them, but when she brings her friends home she deliberately trips them as a warning, basically to make sure that Regan isn't doing anything magical or that there are no owls wandering around, things like that." His uncle replied.

"Shit, better put your glamours up love." Harry said, and waved his wand over Draco's stomach before hiding his wand in a holster strapped at his side.

"Mum, I'm home!" Cassie hollered.

"I know dear!" Miranda called back, beginning to bring snacks out of the cupboards and a bottle of Diet Coke out of the fridge.

Cassie came into the room, followed by a boy and a girl her own age. These two looked so much a like that they could only be twins.

Cassie grinned easily at Harry and Draco. "Guys, these are my best friends, Sasha and Fletcher. In case you haven't noticed, they're twins." She introduced the two behind her. "We've known each other since kindergarten. Sash, Fletch, this is my cousin Draco and his fiancé Harry." Harry and Draco shook their hands.

"I think we've met Draco." Sasha said in a soft voice. "You were here a few years ago right?" she asked and he nodded.

Harry gave the twins an appraising look. Sasha was the complete contrast to her best friend. Where Cassie was tall and somewhat tanned from the Australian sun, a quality she acquired from her mother, Sasha was tiny. She was petite, with pale skin and jet back hair that Harry could tell was natural. Her eyes were a brighter blue than even Cassie's, who had a grey tone to hers, and all her clothes were ultimately black. She almost looked gothic, but Harry could tell that that was not the look she was going for. Cassie, who had all the benefits of the Malfoy grace, looked clumsy against Sasha's fluid movements. Harry could see that droves of young men would fall before this untamed beauty, but something also told him thatSasha wouldn't be overly interested.

Fletcher looked a lot like his sister, only he wore more colours. He also had pale skin, black hair and startlingly blue eyes. He was dressed immaculately in a pair of form fitting jeans and a red shirt. Harry thought fleetingly that he looked quite handsome.

Miranda smiled at her daughter's friends, obviously accustomed to their presence in her home, that was obvious by the way Regan ran up to Fletcher and let him pick her up. "So Sasha, got a date for the formal?" the woman asked, grinning wickedly.

"Not likely. I refuse to go with any of the morons from our school!" Sasha said, her voice dripping scorn.

"They can't all be morons Sash." Eli said to her.

"Yeah they can dad, trust me." Cassie said with a sigh.

"And there's also the fact that Sasha's just not interested." Fletcher said with a grin from where he was playing with Regan. "She's incredibly popular, and all the guys want to date her, but she just can't stand any of them." He laughed by way of explanation.

"Just because you're the only one of us who has a date." Cassie retorted. "It's always the same; the best guys are either married or gay, we've established this!" she moaned.

Fletcher grinned cheekily at her. "Then it's a lucky thing for me that I'm gay isn't it." He said, causing Harry and Draco to laugh.

"So you've got no one to go with either Cass?" Draco asked her, and she shook her head.

"I'll go with you if you like." Harry said. Draco and Cassie looked at him in shock.

"Harry, you hate social events!" Draco reminded him.

"Yes, but I'm happy to go as a favour to Cassie," Harry replied. "And at least here no one knows who I am; I might be able to enjoy it if I'm not known." He added in a quiet undertone to his fiancé.

Cassie smiled at them both. "I'd really like it if you came with me Harry, thanks." She said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a car horn blasting from the driveway. "That'll be our mum. Got to go, bye everyone!" Sasha said.

The twins waved goodbye and ran out the door.

"Hey Cass, isn't it your birthday next week?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yep, I'll be seventeen on the 14th of August." Cassie answered him.

"Then I'll keep the present I bought you until then." Draco said with a trademark Malfoy smirk.

Cassie pouted, and the others laughed.

* * *

The 14th of August came around quickly, and Cassie celebrated her seventeenth birthday at a local Clare restaurant with her mother, father, sister, Harry, Draco, Sasha, Fletcher and their parents, and her grandparents, Miranda's mother and father, who had made the trip from Adelaide for the occasion.

She was showered with presents. Her parents had bought her a gold necklace with a diamond pendant, and Draco recalled his parents giving Erika a similar gift her previous birthday. He figured it was a tradition for Malfoy girls.

Her grandparents presented her with a large amount of new clothes, much to her delight, while her two best friends and her 'aunt' and 'uncle' gave her a pair of gold earrings and, exclusively from the twins, a set of the comic books she loved so much.

Draco smiled and slid their present across the table at her, she opened it to reveal a box set of anime that she did not yet own. She poked her tongue out at her grandfather when he rolled his eyes. **(A/N: a thing that happens a lot in my house.)**

"Wow! The _Ouran High School Host Club_ box set! This must have cost a fortune! It's not even dubbed yet!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Cassie, you know that we're your _best_ friends right?" Fletcher added, his face completely serious before the three burst into laughter.

"Jeez, do you think _I _might be able to watch them first?" Cassie giggled. "Thanks Draco, Harry. This is great!" she said with a smile.

Harry laughed. "Don't thank me, Draco's the one who knows what he's doing when it comes to this stuff." He replied.

Later, after they had eaten, Draco asked the all important question. "Cassie, can you give us a song?"

His uncle looked at him with a raised eyebrow. But Cassie shrugged. "I guess, there's no one else here, so why not?"

She opened her mouth and hummed a few bars of intro, and power immediately surged through the air. Eli and Draco put up protective barriers to stop her from destroying anything or influencing anyone.

When she finished, they gave her a round of applause and the conversation turned.

"When's the formal Cassandra?" her grandmother asked.

"Tomorrow night actually." Cassie replied.

"And are you taking anyone?" her grandfather asked her, his eyes twinkling, reminding Harry and Draco decidedly of Professor Dumbledore.

"Yeah, actually Harry's agreed to go with me." She replied happily.

"I'm looking forward to it." Harry said with a smile in her direction.

"What about you Sasha, Fletcher? Are you two taking anyone?" Cassie's grandma asked.

"No Mrs. Langdon, I'm not." Sasha replied.

"I'm going with someone from school." Fletcher said tactfully.

"Well, we really must be going." Mr. Langdon said, getting up. "It's getting late."

Miranda rolled her eyes in her daughter's direction. It was only 9:30. "Okay, mum, dad. We'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

"Actually, we should get going too, it'll be a late one tomorrow night." The twins' mum said, rising also.

"That is true." Eli conceded. He went over to the bar and paid the bill as Cassie said goodbye to her friends and her grandparents.

On the drive home, Eli said to his daughter. "Cass, you shouldn't sing for a while."

"How come dad?" she asked.

"You have acquired the Malfoy family Siren powers; you have power over music." Her father explained. "I can do it, Draco can do it, and so can Erika and your uncle Lucius. It seems that being a Squib doesn't affect its being."

"You mean I have magic?" she demanded hopefully.

"Yes dear, you do." Draco told her with a smile, and she squealed and hugged him.

"But you need to learn to control it before you can use it on your own." her father warned her.

"Yes dad." She said dutifully.

By the time they got home, Draco was tired and he was beginning to ache. Being so close to the end of his pregnancy was taking its toll, and he would be glad when the baby was born in the next few weeks.

When they got inside, they bid the family goodnight, and as Miranda put the sleeping Regan to bed, Harry gently led Draco towards their own bed.

"I love you, so much." Harry whispered in the blonde's ear as they climbed under the covers, kissing him tenderly, yet full of love and desire.

"I still don't know how you can love me while I look like this." Draco complained.

"Because that's our child you're carrying Draco, the fruit of our love, and I don't think I've ever seen you more beautiful than while you've been pregnant. I'm going to keep you pregnant as long as humanly possible just so I can see you look like this all the time." He whispered and smiled when he saw Draco blush.

"I just hate not being able to have you inside me. It's been so long, I miss you." Draco told him.

"I miss you too love." Harry assured him with a hungry kiss, "But there will be time for that soon enough, now, you need to rest."

Harry smiled as Draco drifted off to sleep in his arms, he meant everything he said. He loved Draco, and wanted the biggest family they could possibly have.

The day of the formal arrived, and Cassie's year 12 group were allowed to leave at lunch to begin getting ready. Miranda drove down to the school and picked up Cassie, Sasha and Fletcher and took them to the hairdresser, where the twins' mother collected them from when they were done.

Cassie came home with her hair pulled back in elaborate curls that tumbled down her back in a cascade of ringlets and butterfly clips. Draco performed a charm over her hair that meant it would stay in as long as she needed it to.

Eli shrunk one of his suits for Harry and Draco helped him pick out a tie that matched Cassie's cobalt blue dress.

"I wish I could go." Draco sighed. "Sadly, being a pregnant guy in a room full of Muggles could be potentially problematic."

Nevertheless, he gladly became a part of the photo taking that followed. To this day, Cassie still has a photo of herself, Harry and Draco from that night sitting on her bedside table.

Cassie and Harry drove themselves down to the venue at the local town hall, and they met Sasha, Fletcher and Fletcher's date Michael at the door.

They presented their invitations at the door and were directed to their table, which they shared. A roving photographer came and snapped a whole heap of shots, and Harry found that he actually enjoyed himself for a change, although Cassie and Sasha looked rather bored, Sasha in particular.

After they ate, most of the night was spent lining up for photos, which, even Sasha had to admit was mildly entertaining.

There were awards given to some of the year 12 students for various amusing thing. An award was given for the "Laziest ass", to a girl who "Wear's her PE uniform when she can't be bothered putting on her stockings, who plays goal keeper in soccer because she can't be bothered running, and who was _going _to come to the formal, but couldn't be bothered finding a dress, so she didn't."

Sasha was given the award for "Biggest heartbreaker," and "Least enthused about the idea of a formal".

It was around 9:00, still two hours away from the end of the formal, and Harry and Cassie were on the dance floor with the twins when he heard Draco's voice ring through their mind link. _"Harry! You've got to come home!" _he cried.

"_What's the matter?" _Harry asked, concerned by the amount of pain in Draco's voice.

"_The baby's coming!" _Draco sobbed. _"I need you here!"_

Harry grabbed Cassie's waist and put his mouth close to her ear so that she could hear him over the music. "We've got to go." He told her.

"How come?" she asked, perplexed.

"Draco's in labour!" he replied, and she went pale.

"Let's go." She said. They made excuses to the twins about Cassie not feeling well and dashed for the door.

Unfortunately, they were held up at the door by a security guard. "Sorry guys, you can't leave until the specified time." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

"I'm afraid that that is not possible." Cassie said.

"And why is that?" the guard asked menacingly.

"My fiancé is in labour, I have to be there!" Harry said angrily.

"Your fiancé huh? That's a good one! You can't be more than eighteen, you not old enough to have a fiancé, let alone a pregnant one!" the guard sniggered.

"And why not?" Harry demanded. "It's not that unusual!" he added, glad that this man didn't know his fiancé was male.

"How can you be so close minded?" Cassie demanded. "Now if you don't mind, my cousin is in labour and we would like to be there." She said with all the Malfoy command.

"Sorry, can't do that." The guard said with a smirk.

"Oh for the love of – you give me no choice, you arrogant bastard." Harry drew his wand. _  
"Petrificus Totallus!" _And the guard froze before sagging against the wall. Harry and Cassie slunk out the door before Harry turned, unfroze him and erased the last five minutes of the guard's memory.

* * *

Cassie drove as fast as she could without getting pulled over by the police, and once she hit the back roads leading back to the house she sped up considerably. She screeched to a halt out the front of the house, and Harry was out of the car and inside before the car had even stopped properly.

He was met inside by Regan, who was blocking his way to Draco. "Excuse me Regan, can you let me through?" he asked her.

"He'll be okay Harry, don't worry. Both Draco and James will be fine." She said, sounding much older than four, before she allowed Harry to pass her.

Barely sparing a thought for what the girl had said, Harry darted towards the room he shared with Draco, where he could hear agonised cries rending the air.

He flew through the door and was at Draco's side in an instant. "I'm here baby, don't worry." He said, taking Draco's hand as Cassie entered the room.

"It… hurts… so much." Draco panted, gasping as another contraction gripped him.

Harry looked around and saw Miranda there. "Don't fret Harry, he'll be alright." She said kindly.

There was an Apparation crack and Eli appeared. "I came as soon as Miranda called me." He told Harry, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, pulling out his wand.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded. "Shouldn't we Floo Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"There's no time, and there's no need." Eli answered.

"Harry, Eli is a Healer, and a Muggle Doctor." Miranda explained. "I met him at a conference in London. As it turned out, they had combined tutorials for both Healers and Doctors. I was there because I am a trained midwife. Don't worry; we know what we're doing."

"Because of my Siren powers I know that Wizarding men, and men with magical creature blood can get pregnant, much like Draco here." Eli continued. "So as a Healer I specialise in male pregnancies, and as a Muggle Doctor I am a gynaecologist. As you can imagine, I have become adept at handling both male and female pregnancies."

"Dad was in France delivering a baby for a male couple the day you arrived here." Cassie added. "He's the best in the field."

"It seems as though you're in good hands love." Harry told Draco, and the blonde nodded tiredly.

Miranda disappeared and came back with two small vials. "Here Draco, take this pain potion. It'll stop the contractions from being as painful." Draco swallowed the potion with some difficulty. He sighed in relief as it began to work.

"Now I want you to take this numbing potion. Your uncle needs to cut open your abdomen to get the baby out, and we want you to be as comfortable as possible." She ordered, and Draco did as he was bid.

"Lie back now Draco." Eli told him. Draco did, and squeezed Harry's hand, glad that he was there.

"Now, you'll probably feel a slight pressure where I make the cut." Draco winced as he felt said pressure, and Harry held his hand tighter.

Moments later, a squalling cry was heard throughout the room, and Harry smoothed Draco's sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. "You did well my love, I'm so proud of you." And Draco smiled wearily.

"Congratulations Draco, Harry, you have a beautiful baby boy." Miranda said, smiling. She had performed a cleaning charm on the newborn and cut the cord. She deposited the child into Harry's arms as Draco looked on with a tired smile. The boy had Harry's coloured hair and silver eyes as deep as Draco's.

"What are you going to name him?" Eli asked, rolling the sleeves of his shirt back down and buttoning the cuffs.

"James." Harry said automatically, and Draco nodded agreement.

"James Lucius Potter." The blonde added, holding is arms out for his son. Harry passed the baby over to his love.

"Are you sure you don't want to give him both our surnames?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "I'm sure." He said, "When I marry you, I'm going to take your name." he said, and Harry kissed him passionately.

They were interrupted by a giggle from the door. Cassie stood there with Regan in her arms. "See Harry, I _told _you that Draco and James would be alright." She told him matter-of-factly.

Harry stared at her. "You know what Regan, you sure did." He laughed with surprise.

Draco looked at him curiously. "Regan told me when I got here that you and James would be fine, she knew our baby's name before we knew whether it was a boy or a girl!" Harry explained and Draco laughed.

"Seer blood after all!" he commented.

Cassie sat on the edge of the bed, now out of her formal dress and back in her jeans, t-shirt and jumper. "When are you getting married?" she asked.

"Next month." Draco answered. "And you had all better be there." He told her.

"We'll be there." Miranda promised.

"It'll be at Hogwarts." Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore will make sure that you can all attend."

"That's all very lovely dears, but Draco and James both need to rest." Miranda said, "And you need to Floo your friends and tell them the news Harry."

Harry kissed Draco's lips tenderly, and they were ushered out by his aunt, leaving Draco to sleep.

* * *

**A MONTH LATER – HOGWARTS**

Harry stood in front of Professor Dumbledore, nervously adjusting the tie around his neck. He looked over and smiled at James from where he sat bouncing happily on Cassie's lap, being cooed over by Hermione and a pregnant Lessa.

Today, being his wedding day, had been a long time in coming. He and Draco had been through so much together, and he was delighted that they were finally able to come to an end of all the trouble, and be happy at long last.

His musings were interrupted when the music started up. He smiled as Regan, dressed in a white dress, toddled down the isle, throwing handfuls of flowers in the air. She was followed by Erika and Arianna, dressed in flowing red gowns, who took there places opposite Harry.

Finally, Lucius and Draco Malfoy appeared. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco, beautiful in a white tuxedo, smiled radiantly at him.

Lucius beamed at his son and soon to be son-in-law, and gave them both a hug before going to sit in the front row with his wife, brother and grandson, sitting between Narcissa and Eli, with Miranda on the other side, Regan on her lap.

Professor Albus Dumbledore smiled at his two favourite, yet also his two most troublesome students. If, seven years ago, when the two had started Hogwarts, someone had told him he would be marrying them, he would've personally paid for that person's trip to the St. Mungo's closed ward. Still here he was, about to perform a wedding ceremony for Hogwarts' most hated enemies.

"My friends," he began. "Today is indeed a momentous occasion. Who would've believed, when these two began their education in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, that we would be standing here today, seeing them Wed." there was a loud bout of sniggering from teachers and students present who could easily identify with the shock of it all.

"Nevertheless, we are here today to bear witness to their love for each other, and to hear them pledge that love to the world."

He smiled at Harry. "Harry my boy; you may say your vows first."

Harry smiled back, and he faced Draco, holding his hand. "Draco, from the moment you arrived at Grimmauld Place the holidays before Seventh Year, I knew that there was something about you that I'd never seen in you before. Now, I know that I'd never be able to live without you. I know that I would never be able to live without your smile, your voice, without your love. Draco, you are a part of me." And he slid a delicate gold band on to Draco's ring finger, so that in nestled snugly against his engagement ring.

Draco smiled, his eyes shining with happy tears.

"Draco, you may recite your vows now too." Professor Dumbledore said, his own smile widening, and his eyes twinkling more than ever.

Draco turned to Harry, those tears beginning to spill down his pale cheeks. "Harry, we have been through so much together over the last year; some of it was good, and some of it was not. I know that without you by my side I never would have survived all the hardships we faced. I love you Harry, and I will spend the rest of my life of you, no mater how many hardships and heartaches may come along the road." He smiled through his tears as he placed Harry's ring on his finger, a replica of the one Harry had placed on his own.

Albus smiled at the two boys. "I am very proud of both you boys, for you to come this far from what you once were." He told them. "Before these witnesses, your family and friends, you may now kiss each other, as husbands and lovers." He finished.

There was a raucous round of applause as every person in attendance stood, cheering as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, dipping him low to the ground and he kissed him passionately.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you, Harry and Draco Potter." Professor Dumbledore laughed, and joined in the applause.

Harry and Draco managed to make it to the reception for a few hours before they snuck away from their friends and Apparating away to their new home. They had bought a home with five bedrooms on the coast of Wales. Modest in contrast to Malfoy manor, but way bigger than Harry ever could have imagined.

"So, Mr Potter…" Harry said with a smirk. Draco looked at him appreciatively, thinking that he could definitely be a Malfoy with a look like that. "What is it Harry?" he asked, his eyes widening with feigned innocence.

Harry's heart raced at that look. "Well, our son is being babysat by one set of his Godparents, and no doubt currently being coddled by his Grandma Molly." He began.

James had been left with Ron and Alessia. Harry told them it would be good practice for their own parenthood.

"Too true." Draco conceded, still managing to look impossibly innocent. "What are you getting at there, might I ask?"

Harry growled low in his throat and pounced on his husband. "I meant what I said about making sure you were pregnant all the time. I tend to make good on that promise." He said, kissing his way down Draco's neck.

Draco gave a sultry laugh and allowed Harry to lift him into his arms and lie him down on their bed, willingly helping Harry in the rapid removal of their clothing.

* * *

**Three years later…**

"James Lucius Potter!" You come back here this instant!" Harry bellowed, chasing his oldest son down a street in Muggle London, the three year old tearing down the street. Harry would have been able to catch him easily, if it weren't for the fact that he had his second son, two year old Alexander in his arms.

Before he even managed to get close to catching his son, the boy crashed head first into a heavy set young man about Harry's age. "Whoa! Slow down there little man!" the stranger laughed, steadying the little boy and holding on to him until his father appeared.

"I'm sorry, he got away from me." Harry huffed, taking his son by the hand.

"It's quite all right." the young man replied. He stared hard at Harry for a moment. "No way, Harry, is that you?" he asked.

"Dudley?" Harry asked warily, and the young man nodded.

"He's a cute kid." Dudley commented. "They both are." He said, ruffling Alexander's black hair. The two boys had both inherited Harry's messy black hair and Draco's silver eyes. "No need to ask if they're yours, the hair gives it away." He grinned.

"Why are you being so nice?" Harry asked curiously.

Dudley sighed. "Mum and Dad may have been horrible by choice Harry, but I was too young to know better. I always thought privately that being able to use magic might be kind of cool, but I didn't want to disappoint my parents. Now…" he shrugged. "I couldn't care less what they think."

He looked at Harry. "I'm sorry about all the things I've done to you." He said quietly.

Harry smiled slightly. "It's in the past now." He replied. "You want to go and get a drink?" he asked, gesturing back in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

Dudley nodded. "Sure." He smiled. Harry's cousin scooped James up and carried him so that Harry didn't have to hold on to both him and Alex.

As they entered the Leaky Cauldron Dudley looked around in awe. "I must have walked around here a thousand times, but I've never seen this before." He said.

"That's the idea. It's spelled so that people without magic can't find it. This is an entrance to one of the busiest Wizarding shopping districts in Britain." Harry explained. He ordered Butterbeers for himself and Dudley and soft drinks for the kids.

"So where's their mother?" Dudley asked.

Harry was silent for a moment, trying to work out how to explain.

"Papa went shopping with Aunt Rika and Aunt Ari!" James said matter-of-factly, effectively saving Harry the trouble.

"Papa?" Dudley questioned.

"My husband went into Diagon Alley with his sisters, leaving me to babysit the boys." Harry explained. "I expect that Erika's husband is looking after their daughter this afternoon simply because _I'm_ not looking after her." He laughed lightly. His niece Rhiannon was like a calming agent to his two boisterous sons, even at the tender age of two.

"I'm confused." Dudley said. "You're gay? And married to another guy, whose kids are definitely yours. Did you use a surrogate mother?"

"No, Draco has the ability to bear children because of his genetics. He has lineage from a race of magical creatures." Harry explained.

Dudley looked shocked.

Harry laughed at his confusion. "Now you know how I've felt ever since I entered the Wizarding world. It's one of those things were you just smile and nod and accept the fact." He consoled his cousin.

"Right, I hear you." Dudley agreed weakly as he absorbed this new information.

As if on cue Draco waddled through the door, followed by his sisters; and waddled was the only word for it. Harry had been true to his word, and Draco was seven months pregnant with twins. Dudley's eyes widened comically at the sight and Harry laughed at his expression.

Suddenly he laughed. "Wait until I tell mum that her nephew's husband is pregnant with their third and fourth children! I can see the look on her face now!"

Harry cackled. "Want photos to take to show her? She'll faint!"

"Hi honey." Draco said, kissing his husband lovingly.

"Hello love, how are you?" Harry asked as he dutifully kissed the cheeks of his sister-in-laws.

"A little achy, we have an appointment with Poppy now remember." Draco said, hefting James into his arms as he held his arms out to his papa. "C'mon Daddy, I wanna see my sisters!" he giggled.

"Sisters? Who said anything about sisters?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised. "No, wait, don't answer that, I know who." He amended when his son opened his mouth.

"Regan." Draco and Harry chorused, smiling.

Harry looked at Dudley. "We've got to go, give my love to your mum and dad." He grinned, shaking his cousin's hand.

Dudley grinned back. "Don't worry, I fully intend to." He replied.

Harry and Draco Apparated to Hogsmeade and made the trip up to Hogwarts. As it turned out, Rhiannon _had_ been in her father's care, and Severus took his two nephews back to his and Erika's rooms, undoubtedly to spoil all three of them rotten.

Poppy was able to confirm what Regan had told James; Draco was pregnant with twin girls.

As they made their way down to the dungeons to collect their sons, Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" Draco smiled up at him.

"For making me so happy." Harry replied. "I love you. I always will."

Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you too Harry, forever." He replied, and they opened the door to Severus's rooms and opened their arms to embrace their children.

* * *

That is the end of the bonus chapter. I hope everybody likes it! I know it jumps around a bit, but I really like the way this one turned out. The references to the formal prizes are based on my own formal (My friend won the 'Lazy ass' award), and Sasha's attitude towards it is based strongly on my own. (In case you can't tell, my formal sucked… big time).

I'm hoping to get to 200 reviews before this ends, so c'mon everyone and leave a review!

I know this took a while to finish, but I'm glad I finished this chapter before my mid-terms, which start tomorrow! Bear with me, theoretically the epilogue won't take long to follow, because it should only be short. Which brings me to my next announcement…

I have big news Siren's Song fans…

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!  
Yes, I have decided to make a sequel to Siren's Song, starting directly after the epilogue. It is sort of half formed in my mind, but I need to come up with a decent conflict to make it more interesting, and I need a title. I hope this announcement will make some of you happy at least!

Until the Epilogue,

Loveless Soul


	11. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Well my friends, this is it… the final instalment of Siren's Song. It has taken me around about a year to finish this, I think, but I also think it has turned out rather well. Thank you all very much for your reviews and words of encouragement. I hope to hear from you all again when the sequel is eventually posted.

Well then, without further ado, here it is… the end, of Siren's Song.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. All originals belong to me.**

* * *

**Siren's Song**

**Epilogue**

"Come on kids, hurry up or you'll miss the train!" Harry hollered from the bottom of the stairs of their Welsh home. "Draco! Stop fussing over them and bring the rest of their things down!"

"We're coming!" his husband called back. "Lily, let's go honey, where's your sister? JAMES! ALEX! LETS _GO_!" he yelled.

"We're right here Papa, there's no need to shout!" Alexander replied, rolling his eyes at his brother as they strolled up behind their blonde father and hefting their sister's trunks.

"Boys, bring them down so we can get to the Portkey." Harry said to his sons, lifting their own trunks over his shoulders.

"We're coming Dad." Thirteen-year-old James said calmly. "There's no need to stress, we'll make it." He added.

"You're too calm for your own good." Harry told his eldest son with a grimace.

At that moment, Draco came bolting down the stairs, two girls attached to his hands. Both girls had blonde hair and bright emerald eyes that Harry would always swear could see right through you to the deepest depths of your soul.

The Potter family made their way to the bottom of the stairs and surrounded Harry, who held out the Portkey, whisking them away to the Portkey point at King's Cross station.

"Ready girls?" Harry asked his two daughters, the girls he loved with all his heart.

"Yes Daddy, we can't wait!" Lily Kassandra, the louder of the twins, replied excitedly. "We're going to Hogwarts! We'll be able to annoy our big brothers all the time!"

James grinned and ruffled his sister's blonde locks. "Is that a fact?" he asked, and she nodded cheekily.

"What about you Ari? You looking forward to school?" Alexander asked his other little sister.

Ariadne Erika, the quieter twin, smiled and nodded. "It'll be fun." She replied, eyes shining.

They made their way to the entrance to platform 9 ¾ and disappeared through the wall.

"You took your time!" Ron said with a grin.

"Whatever, give me a hand with these will you?" Harry asked, dumping James's trunk into his friend's arms.

"Alex, James, help us with these and then you can go and find your friends." Harry said to his sons.

The two boys did as they were told, and James had barely put Lily's trunk down when he was hugged from behind. He turned around and came face to face with his cousin, Rylie Weasley. Her twin, Simeon stood behind her, grinning and waving. "Let's go get a compartment before they're all taken." He said.

"All right, just let me say goodbye to Dad and Papa first." James said, hugging Harry before running off in search of Draco.

Alex too was accosted by a cousin. Rhiannon Irina Snape, only daughter of Severus and Erika Snape, and Alex's best friend stood behind him, her long blonde hair flying behind her, her onyx eyes shining, happy to see him. "Let's go yeah? Ali and Ty are waiting for you!" Alexandra Thomas, daughter of Seamus and Dean, and Tyler Zabini, eldest son of Blaise and Hermione, were the other two members of this Gryffindor quartet.

Ali's tanned skinned face appeared out of a window on the train. "Hurry up Rhia!" she bellowed.

"Coming, if Kai ever gets a move on!" Rhiannon yelled back. Because of the similarities between their names, Alexander and Alexandra both used the name Alex at home, so to avoid confusion, Alexandra used the nickname Ali and Alexander went by his middle name, although he was still Alex to his brother and his sisters. The last thing the teachers needed was for both of them to answer to the same name.

"I'm coming! But do you mind if I say goodbye to my parents first!" Alex demanded good naturedly.

"Say hi to Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco for me!" Tyler yelled, his head appearing next to Ali's.

"I will!" Alex replied, dragging Rhiannon behind him.

Draco hugged his sons goodbye, and kissed his niece's cheek, and then James went off with Simeon and Rylie and boarded the train. Alex and Rhia went in search of Harry, and returned with him so he could say his farewells to the girls. Alex hugged Harry and left in the same direction as his brother.

"Well girls, it's time to get on that train!" Harry told his little angels. He opened his arms to them and they threw themselves into his embrace. "Miss you Daddy!" Ariadne whispered, tears in her big green eyes.

"Hey, what's all this about?" Harry asked gently, wiping her tears away with his handkerchief.

"I don't want to go to school without you and Papa." She replied.

"I don't want to either." Lily agreed, for once looking like she too was going to cry, instead of her usual boisterous self.

"Girls, girls, girls." Draco soothed, smoothing his hand over Lily's hair as Harry held Ariadne to him. "You'll be fine, your brothers and cousins are there, and Uncle Severus, Auntie Erika, Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, Aunt Cassie and Regan, to name a few."

"That's right darling, it'll be okay." Harry told Ariadne, kissing the top of her head. The train's whistle sounded, and the girls clung to their fathers tightly.

It was then that their grandparents arrived. "Quickly girls or you'll miss the train." Lucius said with a gentle smile, kissing both his granddaughters' foreheads.

"They don't want to leave us." Draco said to his mother.

"If I recall, you were pretty much the same on your first day of school." His mother said coolly, and Draco blushed.

"Lily, Ari… it's all going to be fine." Narcissa said briskly to her granddaughters. "Say your goodbyes to Daddy and Papa now." Lily and Ari, not about to disobey their formidable grandmother, kissed both Harry and Draco. Lucius swung Ariadne up into his arms and Narcissa took Lily firmly by the hand and lead her towards the train.

Regan stood at the door waiting for the twins. "I knew they'd need someone to look after them." She said simply, "And James and Alex won't be around." She said. Lucius and Narcissa bid their farewells to the two blonde girls and left them on the care of their older cousin.

"Goodbye my darlings." Lucius called as the train began to move. "Have fun."

Draco looked at his mother. "Was that neccessary?" he asked mildly.

"Tough love," his mother replied. "Works every time. Some day they'll thank you for it."

The four adults stood on the platform with their friends waving as their children all stuck their heads out of their compartment windows, waving back madly.

"I don't think I've ever been so proud." Draco murmured.

Harry chuckled and kissed his husband passionately. "I know how you feel." He whispered back.

Draco smiled back and reached up to seal his mouth to Harry's once again.

When they looked us again, the train was out of sight.

* * *

Harry and Draco decided that they would make the most of their trip to London, and ventured out into the Muggle streets. They went to see a movie and had dinner at a little Italian restaurant that Draco loved.

It was late when they arrived home. "I suppose the Sorting and the Welcoming feast will be over by now." Draco said nervously.

"Stop fretting love, the girls will be fine." Harry soothed, kissing him gently.

As if on cue, the fire flared and Severus's head appeared in the fire. "I'd thought you'd like to know that the girls have joined my ranks of snakelings. Congratulations, your daughters are Slytherins." He said with a grin.

"Thanks Sev, it means a lot that you told us." Draco replied.

"Yes well, I knew you'd be worried Draco, just like you were for Alex last year, and James the year before." Severus drawled, and Draco blushed.

"Well, I had better go, before Lily sets something on fire." Severus chuckled, and his head disappeared.

Draco smiled radiantly at Harry. "Our girls are Slytherins! I can't believe it!" he glowed.

"Neither can I." Harry admitted, smiling back at his husband.

Draco looked around their home as walked through the front hall towards the stairs. "It's so quiet without them." He commented.

Harry sighed. "Yeah… it is, isn't it."

There was a moments silence before Draco spoke again. "Harry love…?"

"Yes Dray?"

"… I want another one."

Harry laughed and swept Draco up into his arms, carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom. He kissed Draco lustfully as he laid him gently on the bed. "I think I can arrange that." He grinned, and Draco smiled back, pulling the love of his life down on top of him.

Later, as Harry watched Draco sleep, he thought back over their years together, and as he pushed a wayward strand of enchanting white blonde hair away from Draco's beautiful face, he knew there was no way he could have ever resisted the pull of Draco's Siren Song.

_**Fin**_

****

* * *

That is the end of Siren's Song. Thank you to all of my followers, I hope you will hang around for the sequel. I'm not sure when it will be posted, it needs some wrinkles ironed out of the plot, and school is getting very busy (Terms 3 is the worst one!). There is also the matter of the Harry/Lucius fic I am in the midst of writing. Chapter 1 is half finished, and I hope that you will read it, because I am very pleased with it. Theoretically it will only be short, but that's what I said about this one too!

I am also unsure of what to call the sequel. If anyone has any ideas, please review and tell me.

I thank you all very much for your wonderful reviews!

Until next time,

Loveless Soul.

Almost feels like the end of an era, doesn't it?


End file.
